Cura de Amor
by Zetus
Summary: Despues de tener un accidente que lo deja sin brazo, Seshoumaru queda al cuidado de una enfermera tierna que le va demostrar que con o sin brazo el es lo que ella necesita para ser feliz, aun cuando se empeñe en escapar de lo que siente.
1. Default Chapter

Nota del autor:

Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Otro más de mis universos alternos, en este Sesshoumaru es él: seco, frío y callado pero además está postrado en una cama de hospital porque acaba de perder su brazo. Siempre quise escribir un fic donde él estuviera como en el anime.

Se lo dedico a Lou que se mata estudiando, le deseo que en su futura profesión de 'salvavidas' tope con algún paciente como el de este fic jejejeje si te toca me avisas eso sí.

Gracias a Crystal Darling que me anima y apoya siempre.

.........

Cura de Amor

Capítulo 1

Un día cualquiera...

.......................

Rin terminó de guardar sus cosas en el casillero del hospital donde trabajaba tiempo completo como enfermera, a pesar de solo tener 28 años, su experiencia, profesionalismo y carisma con los pacientes y compañeros de trabajo era bien conocido en todo el hospital.

Usualmente atendía a niños que estaban en recuperación y había sido victimas de accidentes, pero hoy atendería a un paciente singular que probaría ser un reto tanto profesional como personal, porque aquel hombre mal humorado y seco le iba a cambiar la vida.

Terminó de ponerse su atuendo que consistía en un conjunto color rosa suave que la hacía verse aún más joven y enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Una vez que se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, salió de los vestidores y fue a buscar su hoja de trabajo para el día.

Revisó la hoja rápidamente y entró a visitar a sus pacientes regulares que la recibieron con besos y sonrisas. Como siempre le dedicó unos minutos a cada uno para conversar con ellos y decirles lo mucho que los quería. Estaba cambiándole un vendaje a una niña de seis años que le contaba todo lo que iba hacer cuando regresara a su casa, cuando el jefe de cirujanos la llamó por su nombre.

"Rin-chan!"

"Doctor Koeki buenos días, en que le puedo servir?"

"Buenos días, Rin necesito tu ayuda con un paciente"

El doctor Koeki era un excelente médico que la apreciaba mucho y siempre era amable con ella, valorando la gran labor que Rin realizaba con los niños. Ahora tenía un problema mayúsculo entre manos y aquella dulce pero profesional muchacha parecía ser la solución perfecta.

"Claro lo que necesite Sensei!"

"Tengo que advertirte que es un paciente muy difícil pero creo que tu experiencia con niños nos podría ser útil!"

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no defraudarlo, donde está el paciente?"

El doctor sonrió al ver la disposición de Rin y una vez que terminó con la pequeña salieron en dirección a la sección privada del hospital. Antes de irse la niña abrazó a Rin y le deseó buena suerte con el paciente difícil.

"Gracias princesa después de cuento como me fue. Hasta más tarde pequeños!"

"Adiós Rin te queremos!!"

La despedida fue una voz a coro y con una sonrisa Rin siguió al doctor Koeki en silencio, preguntándose que clase de paciente difícil iba a conocer.

"Doctor Koeki adonde nos dirigimos?"

"Al ala privada del hospital, Rin si después de conocerlo decides que prefieres no encargarte de él te comprenderé, es que nadie quiere lidiar con él por su mal genio!"

"Mal genio? Y cual fue el accidente que tuvo esta persona?"

"Automovilístico, perdió el brazo izquierdo y necesita recuperar la movilidad de ambas piernas que quedaron muy maltratadas, pero en general está bien es su carácter el que nos impide mantener un ambiente de armonía"

"Entonces es mejor no perder el tiempo, vamos doctor camine más rápido, ya quiero conocer al paciente!"

"jajaja Claro Rin!"

Una vez que subieron al ascensor para llegar al sexto piso del hospital, analizando las palabras del doctor Rin no pudo evitar sus preguntas.

"Doctor porque yo y no una de las enfermeras de ahí, ellas son muy buenas!"

"Mi querida Rin justamente fueron ellas la que me pidieron buscarte, tu tienes mucha paciencia. Mira Sesshoumaru tiene un carácter ácido y poco cooperador, él es hijo de un gran amigo mío que murió hace años. Es un muchacho consumido en su trabajo y rodeado de soledad y ahora este accidente...es lamentable!"

"Ah entonces es un muchacho?"

"No Rin, es un muchacho para mí, Sesshoumaru es un hombre de 35 años!"

Rin se sorprendió pero guardó silencio, hacía más de un año que no trataba con personas mayores de 10 años y el panorama de cuidar a uno de 35 era un poco inquietante.

"Ya veo, cuanto tiempo tiene que estar aquí?"

"Tres semanas como mínimo!"

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Sesshoumaru que se encontraba en proceso de reventar la tercera bandeja de comida contra la pared y hacer llorar a su cuarta enfermera.

En cuanto Rin apareció por el pasillo, cuatro enfermeras se lanzaron a recibirla todas hablando al mismo tiempo. De todo lo que decían las palabras amargado, insoportable y seco eran las que más se repetían.

Un tanto abrumada por aquel recibimiento, con una sonrisa Rin les pidió calma para que fuera una la que hablara para poder comprender en que se estaba metiendo.

"Por favor chicas una a la vez que no entiendo nada...Yun Li tu primero!"

Todas las enfermeras que rodeaban a Rin, eran mujeres maduras y de gran experiencia que querían mucho a su joven colega y la admiraban por su gran paciencia y dedicación. Ellas sin embargo no estaban dispuestas a soportar la prepotencia de Sesshoumaru.

Tomando fuerzas para poder desahogarse Yun Li empezó a hablar a empujones y apoyada por sus tres compañeras que asentían con la cabeza. Rin no pudo evitar notar los rastros de comida en los uniformes de sus compañeras pero se dedicó a prestarle toda su atención a Yun Li.

"Mira Rin, es un grosero, mal educado y patán, no me importan los millones que ese engreído tenga, como no le gusta la comida tira los platos al piso y nos pringa de comida a propósito, nos dice que nos larguemos y se rehúsa a que lo inyectemos!"

"Um ya veo y que les hace pensar que yo podré lograr algo con este paciente?"

"Si tu no puedes nadie podrá, inténtalo apuesto que con esos ojos tan bellos y esa carita de ángel logras maravillas con el perro rabioso!"

"Yun Li como que perro rabioso?"

"Humph ya vas a ver sino grita, gruñe es insoportable!"

"Ok haré lo que pueda, que le toca ahora al paciente?"

"Morfina"

"Muy bien aquí voy!"

Rin suspiró y con calma se adelantó hasta la puerta de la habitación, no había terminado de empujarla para abrirla cuando escuchó un grito agrio que venía del interior acompañado de un golpe seco que hizo rebotar la puerta en su frente.

"LARGO!"

Rin cerró los ojos un instante se frotó la sien y volvió a ver al doctor Koeki que la daba ánimo con la mirada. El doctor conocía a Sesshoumaru desde niño y sabía que la belleza de Rin cambiaria su actitud en el acto.

Ella además de ser excelente enfermera era dulce, tierna y joven, todo lo opuesto a las enfermeras maduras y estrictas de aquel piso. Secretamente el doctor Koeki tenía la esperanza que aquella unión tuviera un romántico desenlace, se le había ocurrido al recordar lo soledad de su paciente.

Sin atreverse a mover la puerta Rin dirigió su mirada a las enfermeras un poco desubicada pero decidió no defraudarlas ni a ellas ni al doctor y mucho menos a Sesshoumaru que obviamente necesitaba los cuidados desesperadamente.

Después de ponerle una compresa en la sien, el Doctor Koeki le indicó a Rin que entrara detrás de él para evitar cualquier accidente. Empujó la puerta llamando a Sesshoumaru por su nombre y desde adentro de la lujosa habitación se escuchó, en un tono completamente diferente, la invitación de Sesshoumaru para que pasara.

"Keisuke? Pasa!"

"Buenos días muchacho como estás hoy?"

"Mal!"

Sesshoumaru miraba en dirección a la ventana y no se había dado cuenta que Rin lo observaba asomada detrás del doctor presionando la sien para evitar que se le hiciera un chichón. Sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor Sesshoumaru empezó a vociferar que no quería estar ahí y no le gustaba el servicio.

Estaba lleno de cortadas, con la cara hinchada y llena de moretes el brazo izquierdo estaba amputado cinco dedos más arriba del codo y estaba vendado, pero el vendaje se veía algo maltratado como si hubiera tratado de quitárselo.

La mirada esmeralda se iluminó al encontrarse con el pecho desnudo de aquel hombre que no paraba de quejarse, era fuerte y a pesar de las heridas era fácil ver lo apuesto y varonil que era. Su cabello era de un rubio tan intenso que más bien parecía blanco y le llegaba en mechones desordenados y sin peinar más abajo de los hombros.

Internamente Rin suspiró de saber que aquella cabellera hermosa no había tenido que ser cortada por lo que asumió que no tenía ningún golpe en la cabeza.

(Es guapísimo...y está de muy mal humor, pobre se nota que no está acostumbrado a recibir ayuda y menos estar postrado en una cama, Yun Li dijo que tenía millones, eso quiere decir que es un empresario súper importante acostumbrado a mandar...yo también estaría amargado si me hubieran cortado mi brazo)

Sumergido en el dolor e impotencia que sentía, Sesshoumaru siguió su retahíla de quejas y razones por las cuales no quería ser atendido, lo hacía golpeando la cama con el puño cerrado y mirando de reojo su brazo mutilado y cada vez que lo hacía su voz se encolerizaba un poco más, sin embargo el perfume femenino pronto se hizo notar y el enfermo se volteó dispuesto a armar un alboroto.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio absoluto y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Rin se irguió y dio un paso fuera de la protección de la espalda del doctor Koeki para enfrentar el inminente insulto que se notaba en los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

Rin se quedó de pie con los ojos clavados en aquel hombre de mirada dura con voz gruesa y autoritaria. Al ver a Rin, Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo y con el insulto perdido entre sus cuerdas vocales cautivado por la belleza de su nueva enfermera.

La mujer de pie frente a él era joven, atractiva y con una mirada irresistible, el cabello azabache caía en una cola alta sobre su hombro derecho y aunque llevaba un atuendo holgado, era fácil adivinar las suaves curvas que se escondían bajo aquella tela rosada.

(Y ella? es preciosa...será enfermera? espero que Keisuke la haya traído para mí...al fin algo digno de ver en esta pocilga...)

A pesar del impacto que Rin le causó, Sesshoumaru no se dio por enterado una vez que abrió la boca, al contrario su tono fue mas áspero que de costumbre.

"Tu quien eres, otra enfermera que quiere hacerme tragar la asquerosa comida que sirven aquí?"

Ante aquel comentario Rin ni se inmutó perdida en las facciones de Sesshoumaru, cuando la miró a los ojos ella se sintió como si le hubiera caído un rayo y le hubiera quitado la habilidad de hablar. Aprovechando que Rin no decía nada, el doctor Koeki la presentó.

"Sesshoumaru ella es Rin Asakura tu enfermera!"

"Y que, acaso es muda?"

Rin se burló calladamente de la arrogancia de Sesshoumaru sin dejar de verlo y con una sonrisa a flor de piel. Esa fue la primera indicación para Sesshoumaru de que Rin era especial, reírse de su acidez cuando otras se defendían ferozmente.

Sesshoumaru esperó a escucharla decir algo pero Rin se dedicó a dar un vistazo al tiradero de comida que había en el piso, luego se abrió paso hasta el lado derecho de la cama y se acercó con seguridad hasta el borde de la cama.

Al verla tan de cerca Sesshoumaru quedó aún más cautivado que antes, la belleza y delicadeza que ella emanaba era tan sugestiva e intoxicante que lo hacía sentir indefenso para decirle que se apartara.

"No soy muda, pero si eso lo hace feliz entonces no hablaremos, ahora Sesshoumaru-sama me permite ponerle su dosis de morfina? Es para el dolor"

"Ya sé que es para el dolor, no soy estúpido"

"Claro, prometo que no le dolerá"

"Eso lo veremos las otras brujas tienen la mano más pesada que un yunque!"

"..."

Con delicadeza Rin sujetó la mano de Sesshoumaru y palpó con los dedos los raspones y cortadas que cubrían el brazo, luego con agilidad inyectó la dosis de morfina sin que Sesshoumaru sintiera dolor alguno.

El doctor Koeki estaba a la expectativa de la reacción masculina con una sonrisa, pero era claro que Rin había ganado esta primera batalla. Con una sonrisa Rin quitó los restos de comida que había en la sábana.

"Haré que venga alguien a limpiar, es una habitación muy hermosa para que esté tan sucia, volveré en un momento señor Sesshoumaru, desea algo?"

"..."

"Doctor Koeki usted?"

"Un café si eres tan amable!"

"Hai!"

Los dos observaron en silencio mientras ella salía de la habitación, apenas se cerró la puerta el doctor se volvió a Sesshoumaru y con una mirada burlona le pregunto si deseaba que ella lo atendiera.

"Puedo hacer que ella sea tu enfermera permanente"

"Tendré que ver a las otras brujas?"

"No, solo tratarías con esa linda señorita!"

"mmm! Keisuke no quiero estar en un hospital odio sentirme así!"

"Pero muchacho el accidente que tuviste fue muy serio tienes que quedarte aquí por lo menos tres semanas, que tan malo puede ser quedarte aquí a los cuidados de Rin...es muy linda y dulce, además de soltera"

"La vi claramente, no soy ciego..."

"Jajaja!"

"Te estás burlando de mi?"

"No claro que no, yo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo parecido!"

Sesshoumaru bufó y le dedicó una mirada agria al amable doctor que ahora le revisaba el pulso y ritmo cardiaco, en ese momento entró Rin con la taza de café se la entregó al doctor luego salió y regresó con un arreglo floral enorme y lo puso en la mesa junto a la ventana, al verla Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula y le exigió una explicación prácticamente gruñendo, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en Rin.

"No quiero esas flores en mi habitación se lo dije a la otra enfermera claramente!"

Dándole la espalda Rin acomodó el ramo y corrió aún más las cortinas y abriendo las ventanas dejó que entrara el aire fresco.

"Aquí dice que se las envía Inuyasha y Kagome, son amigos suyos?"

"Es mi hermano menor y su esposa!"

"Ah ya veo, no entiendo porque las mandó a sacar, a mi me parece que son muy hermosas y alegran el cuarto!"

"No quiero esas malditas flores, que está sorda?"

"No, pero a mi me gustan y como voy a atenderlo quiero tener otras cosas bonitas que ver además de las que ya hay en el cuarto!"

Indignado Sesshoumaru se irguió un poco más y buscó con la mirada las otras cosas bonitas que había en el cuarto pero no encontró nada porque había mandado sacar todos los arreglos que había recibido.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta que Rin y el doctor intercambiaban miradas cómplices y tampoco se imaginaba que las otras cosas bonitas de las que Rin hablaba era él.

(Otras cosas bonitas, de que está hablando está mujer? Además de ella no veo nada...)

Rin volvió a salir de la habitación sintiendo los ojos de Sesshoumaru sobre ella, al regresar traía consigo una bandeja con todo lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes y varios utensilios de limpieza.

Desde la butaca junto a la cama el doctor Koeki observó a Rin con una sonrisa, estaba complacido porque al parecer el desenlace amoroso era eminente ya que Sesshoumaru tenía un brillo en los ojos diferente. Ella puso la bandeja fuera del alcance de su paciente e inmediatamente se puso a limpiar la habitación poniéndose un par de guantes desechables.

Al presenciar la determinación de aquella mujer, Sesshoumaru le habló con voz hueca escondiendo su fascinación de que no se intimidara con él como el resto del planeta.

"Que hace?'

"..."

"Le hice una pregunta señorita!!!!"

Rin no se dignó contestarle hasta que terminó de limpiar la habitación, poniendo los restos de comida en un bolsa de basura se quitó los guantes y apiló los utensilios en el piso.

"Ya terminé, así está mejor no cree?"

"Y si decido tirar otro plato?"

"Lo limpiaré, ahora voy a cambiarle la venda del brazo"

"Esto no es un brazo!"

"..."

Bandeja en mano Rin se acercó a la camilla y con cuidado empezó a quitar la venda sucia. Los pequeños dedos sobre su piel se sentían suaves y lo tranquilizaban, lo suficiente para poder ver la cicatriz que el accidente le había dejado.

Había sido un accidente estúpido, regresando a su apartamento de una reunión en la noche un camión perdió el control y lo arrastró varios metros. El camión lo había embestido de lado, aprisionándolo de tal forma que si no le hubieran cortado el brazo habría muerto.

Sesshoumaru apartó sus pensamientos de aquel recuerdo tan doloroso, ahora ya estaba consciente y no tenía caso lamentarse. De repente todo el panorama frente a sus ojos se tornaba esperanzador, todo gracias a una enfermera vestida de rosado y que le importaba un rábano si él quería o no las flores de su idiota hermano.

Mientras removía los vendajes Rin no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos dorados y melancólicos de su paciente, no podía explicarlo pero había algo en él que la atraía, haciéndola sentir incapaz de apartarse de su lado.

Con una mirada furtiva Rin lo miró aprovechando que estaban tan cerca, aún a pesar de la hinchazón en su rostro se podía ver lo apuesto que era y eso la cautivaba. Nunca se había sentido así y se alegró que la hubieran escogido para atenderlo. Lo admiraría en silencio porque estaba segura que un hombre tan importante y guapo como él no podría tener ojos para alguien como ella.

(Es tan apuesto, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así por un hombre, me pregunto si tiene alguna novia...ay pero que tonta, con esa cara y este cuerpo deber tener un montón!)

Cuando quitó las vendas por completo y al sentir la piel arrugada bajo sus dedos Rin se concentró en Sesshoumaru que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de tocar la cicatriz Rin le preguntó si le molestaba. Por la delicadeza con que ella palpaba su piel Sesshoumaru le parecía que más que curarlo lo estaba acariciando.

"Le molesta?"

"No demasiado!"

"Se nota que quien lo atendió lo aprecia mucho, no será una cicatriz fea!"

Como si se resignara a la dulzura y cariño de Rin, Sesshoumaru balbuceó que quien lo atendió había sido el doctor a su lado.

"Ah con razón! Que buen doctor es usted sensei!"

"Gracias Rin! Ya terminaste?"

"Ya casi!"

"Te espero afuera!"

"Hai!"

El doctor se despidió de Sesshoumaru asegurándole que estaba en buenas manos y dejándolos solos.

"El doctor Koeki es excelente!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada, ni siquiera volvió su mirada en dirección a ella por lo que Rin asumió que probablemente estaba hablando de más.

"Cierto...habíamos quedado en no hablar!"

Sesshoumaru permaneció como una estatua esperando que ella terminara. Era obvio que Rin estaba acostumbrada a un trato diferente y quedarse en silencio le afectaba, a pesar de eso se guardo para sí mismo el hecho que no le molestaba que ella hablara.

Una vez que terminó con las vendas, Rin le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el brazo mutilado y salió sin decir nada. En cuanto ella se separó Sesshoumaru se puso a ver por la ventana, era un día algo gris pero eso no importaba porque él estaba al cuidado de Rin.

Apartando sus ojos de la ventana se concentró en las flores que le había mandado su hermano y su boca se torció tan solo un poco, había sido el primer arreglo que recibió. Luego sus ojos miraron el vendaje limpio y hecho con cariño, sus dedos rozaron la suave tela y se dijo a sí mismo que aquel vendaje permanecería en su brazo hasta que ella se lo cambiara.

(Le gustan las flores, ella huele como una, será cierto que es soltera...le importará mucho que solo tenga un brazo?...)

......

Cuando Rin salió las cuatro enfermeras la esperaban para preguntarle como le había ido, pero fue el doctor quien contestó por ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Rin lo logró, de ahora y hasta que le demos de alta será la enfermera particular de Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Pero Sensei ya no podré atender a los pequeños?"

El doctor Koeki la tomó por los hombros y con una sonrisa la tranquilizó diciéndole que podría visitar a los niños cuando Sesshoumaru descansara o no la necesitara.

"Tranquila, yo mismo hablaré con los pequeños y con tu jefe, pero te necesito aquí cuidando de él, ya viste como es!"

"Pero eso es solo una barrera para no demostrar que se siente vulnerable, se nota que es un gran persona...pero doctor usted cree que Sesshoumaru-sama estará de acuerdo con que yo lo cuide?"

"Claro ni que fuera tonto...sabías que es soltero y sin compromiso igual que tu?"

"..."

Tanto el doctor como las enfermeras se rieron entre dientes con aquella insinuación sin sospechar que Rin tenía el corazón en la boca de la emoción, no dijo nada porque temía delatarse y que todos se dieran cuenta que estaba emocionada por cuidar a Sesshoumaru.

"Ahem! gracias por esta oportunidad y por pensar que yo era capaz!"

"Al contrario nos encanta que te ocupes de él!"

Yun Li tomo a Rin del brazo y rápidamente le mostró donde estaba todo para que se sintiera a gusto, cuando terminaron Rin entró al cuarto procurando no hacer ruido ya que Sesshoumaru tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente convencida que la morfina había surtido efecto, lo que ella no sabía era que su paciente no dormía, estaba con los ojos cerrados inmóvil esperando ver que hacía ella.

Junto a su cama Rin suspiró al verlo descansar tan placidamente, ella nunca en todos sus años había visto un hombre como él, que la cautivara tanto. Sin pensar en nada más se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos y movió su mano hasta la cabeza de Sesshoumaru.

Con ternura le acomodó el cabello fuera del rostro y luego acarició su rostro tan suavemente que Sesshoumaru sintió que iba a perder el control de si mismo. Rin lo miró un instante más para luego retirar su mano y salir del cuarto. Con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza Sesshoumaru percibió que ella ya no estaba y dejó de contener la respiración.

Al saberse solo Sesshoumaru no abrió los ojos, solo evocó la suavidad de los dedos femeninos y suspiró profundamente dominado por un sentimiento extraño y olvidado por su corazón que se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

(Porque me habrá tocado de esa forma? Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que lo vuelva hacer!)

Completamente relajado por el efecto de la morfina, Sesshoumaru se entregó a un merecido descanso mientras que Rin bajaba al segundo piso para hablar con los pequeños.

....................

Cuando Rin llegó donde los niños todos estaban dormidos a excepción de dos pequeñas que hablaban entre sí, al verla las dos se pusieron tan contentas que ella les tuvo que pedir que hicieran silencio para no despertar a los demás.

En cuanto se sentó en una de las camas las dos niñas empezaron a preguntarle como le había ido con el paciente difícil y le contaron que el doctor Koeki había estado allí para decirles que por varias semanas ella estaría alejada.

"Lo lamento chicas, él me necesita mucho, está muy solo!"

"Si eso mismo dijo el doctor K!"

Una de las niñas, que tenía 13 años y era una coqueta innata le preguntó si Sesshoumaru era guapo, con una sonrisa Rin les dijo que sí.

"Es muy apuesto!"

"Que romántico...oye Rin porque te pusiste roja de repente?"

Sin pensarlo Rin se llevó los dedos hasta una de sus mejillas y supo que en efecto estaba sonrojada, dándose cuenta de la impresión que su paciente había causado en ella.

"Jejeje es que tengo calor!"

"No, mi mamá dice que uno se sonroja cuando alguien le gusta, te gusta el paciente difícil...como es que se llama?"

"...ahem se llama Sesshoumaru y no me gusta...lo que pasa es que...bueno es que es muy guapo...um pero que chicas tan despiertas!"

Las dos niñas se rieron con Rin y escucharon con atención mientras su enfermera favorita les hablaba de su nuevo paciente y como tenía un cabello y ojos hermosos. Rin acompañó a las pequeñas un rato más hasta que su amiga y enfermera Chiki llegó para ver como estaban.

Al ver a Rin a Chiki se le dibujó una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente le preguntó sobre Sesshoumaru, antes de irse Rin les dijo a la niñas que no repitieran nada de lo que habían conversado y ellas prometieron guardar el secreto.

"Hasta mañana princesas!"

"Hasta mañana Rin!"

Una vez fuera del salón Chiki insistió con el tema de Sesshoumaru tomando a su amiga del brazo.

"Cuéntame es verdad que es guapísimo y tiene un aire misterioso y sexy?"

Rin se sorprendió por la facilidad de Sesshoumaru de hacerse notar y con una sonrisa le confirmó a su amiga que todos los rumores eran verdad.

"Lo sabía que suerte la tuya!! Dicen que es multimillonario, soltero y sin compromiso porque ha pasado años en soledad, que romántico!!...se parece a alguien que yo conozco, soltera y sin compromiso!"

"Jaja a excepción de los millones, porque todo es romántico para ti Chiki?"

"Porque sí, es más divertido. Ahora volviendo al galán mutilado!"

"No le digas así, se llama Sesshoumaru!"

"Uy perdón!...ahem como iba diciendo, Sesshoumaru es un partidazo, digno de que abandones tu soledad, en serio amiguita porque estás tan solita?!"

Rin soltó una risa silenciosa y vio a su amiga con ojos melancólicos pensando en la pregunta. Sus años de soledad eran muchos y la última vez que había sentido algún tipo de pasión era tan lejana que ya ni recordaba como era la sensación.

Sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo a su amiga que no sabía el porque y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

"Tu sabes que no he encontrado el hombre indicado, no me molesta no tener una pareja, te tengo a ti que eres mi mejor amiga!"

"Pero no es lo mismo, tu tienes tanto que ofrecer!"

"Chiharu tu amistad es una gran alegría en mi vida, eres como mi familia...!"

Chiki se quedó mirándola emocionada y la abrazó un instante antes de pedirle que fueran a la azotea del hospital. Les gustaba ir allí en sus ratos libres para hablar tranquilamente y admirar la vista.

Estando ahí tenían una vista completa de toda la ciudad y era especialmente hermosa al atardecer cuando se podía ver todo Tokio bañado por los rayos del sol que se escondía en el horizonte.

Juntas habían contemplados muchos atardeceres, soñando que encontraban el amor a brazos de un hombre maravilloso y apuesto que las haría felices por el resto de sus días. Muchas de esas veces secretamente Rin recordaba a su padres y hermano y con una sonrisa agradecía por la presencia refrescante y cariñosa de Chiki en su existencia.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la azotea no había nadie más por lo que se sentaron de cara al horizonte y Chiki siguió con el interrogatorio.

"Ahora sí lujo de detalles!"

"Jajaja...eres incorregible. Es...hermoso, tiene unos ojos tan bellos y tienes que ver su cabello, largo, sedoso...bueno está un poco despeinado pero igual se nota que tiene una melena suave. Y tiene un cuerpazo...y...que?"

Rin dejó de hablar al notar que su amiga la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa y al borde de la euforia.

"Como que? Rin Asakura, cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con semejante emoción?"

"...err...jejeje...pues...nunca?"

"Exacto! Tienes que verte, estás sonrojada y tienes una mirada completamente soñadora...ay que emoción!!!"

"Ay no!"

"No que? Que tonterías estas pensando?"

"No son tonterías...tu crees que alguien como él se fijaría en mí? Digo es un hombre súper adinerado e importante seguro tiene novia!"

"Si no se fija es un tonto, además el doctor Koeki fue el que me dijo que era un hombre súper solo!"

Rin frunció el ceño porque le pareció raro que alguien como Sesshoumaru estuviera solo como ella pero animada por la sonrisa de su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros y en un rincón de su mente se permitió soñar con que su bello paciente pudiera fijarse en ella.

Una vez que el sol se puso, Rin se despidió de Chiki para ir a ver a Sesshoumaru, no quería que armara un escándalo porque ella no estaba. Antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras Rin le deseó suerte a su amiga en la cita de esta noche.

"Te llamó a tu casa cuando llegue?"

"Chiki tengo que quedarme hoy en la noche con él!"

"Disculpa?"

"Es que como nadie mas lo va atender tengo que dormir en el hospital ya me asignaron una cama al final del pasillo, es muy bonita, tiene un baño súper cómodo y mañana podré ir a buscar mis cosas!"

"Uju o sea que pasaras la noche junto al galán de melena sedosa?"

"Jejeje algo así, chao. Pórtate bien Chiharu!"

Chiharu se rió entre dientes al escucharla, como toda una diablilla y se apresuró a bajar para terminar su turno y llegar a su casa para prepararse para la cita que tenía esa noche con el guapo fisioterapeuta que tanto le gustaba.

........................

Rin llegó a ala privada caminando en silencio, no se veía un alma y todo estaba en total quietud, al pasar frente al mostrador, solo estaba Yun-Li que al verla se le iluminó la cara y Rin temió lo peor, por lo que le preguntó si algo malo había pasado con Sesshoumaru.

"No tranquila Rin, esa es la novedad, no parece el mismo de esta mañana. Claro que no me extraña, eres muy dulce, apaciguas hasta el más fiero!"

"Gracias, pero no es la gran cosa!"

La mujer se la quedó viendo con ojos amigables y una sonrisa, porque saltaba a la vista la razón por la que Sesshoumaru se mostraba apacible con ella.

"Si claro lo que tu digas Rin!"

"Yun-Li cuantos días mas hasta que pueda levantarse?"

"Tres o cuatro"

"Me cuentas como fue su accidente?"

"Por supuesto, un camión que le fallaron los frenos y lo arrastró un par de metro, tuvieron que cortar su brazo para poder sacarlo del automóvil, es un milagro que no haya sufrido más, supongo que tiene suerte!"

"Oh ya veo...iré a ver como está. Por cierto muchas gracias por poner flores junto a mi cama!"

"Un placer, dime Rin no te molesta tener que quedarte aquí mientras él se recupera, todas estuvimos hablando y pensamos que podemos cuidarlo en las noches para que no tengas que estar aquí como atrapada, para que puedas estar con tu familia!"

Rin le sonrió suavemente y le dijo con pocas palabras que nadie la esperaba en ningún sitio porque desde hacia varios años ella estaba sola en este mundo. Yun Li trató de esconder su asombro pero Rin le aseguró que esa tragedia ya no le dolía tanto y estaba acostumbrada a su soledad.

Luego se alejó de su compañera con una sonrisa melancólica atrapada en los pliegues de su boca porque cuando la gente se daba cuenta que era huérfana siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma: asombro y una mirada de lástima.

(La gente siempre se asombra y me miran con esos ojos de 'pobrecita la huerfanita' es incómodo por eso no me gusta decirlo...y tampoco es el fin del mundo, admito que no es agradable estar solo pero no morí con mi familia así que tengo que tener una vida plena para hacerles tributo...además ellos siempre van a estar en mi corazón)

............................

Sesshoumaru estaba despierto, con la mirada fija en la puerta y sintiéndose impaciente porque hacía rato había despertado y su enfermera no estaba. Al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco porque no podía ser otra que Rin, apretó los labios matando la sonrisa al ver que la puerta se abría y un atuendo rosado avanzaba hacia él.

Rin venía sonriente y Sesshoumaru se sintió embelesado contemplando la suavidad de los movimientos corporales de aquella hermosa mujer. Algo en ella lo tranquilizaba y lo ponía de buenas, ya sabía que era demasiado atractiva como para ignorarla, ahora lo que necesitaba saber era si ella podía verlo como hombre más que como paciente.

La verdad de su vida sentimental era que deseaba encontrar algo duradero, que lo hiciera feliz, odiaba admitirlo pero anhelaba una relación como la de Inuyasha y Kagome. Jamás lo admitiría pero le parecían peculiares y hasta cierto punto agradables los esfuerzos de su cuñada por acercarlos como hermanos.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos cooperaba, eso no parecía desanimar a su decidida cuñada, que probaba ser una fuente inagotable de buenos sentimientos tanto para Inuyasha como para las personas a su alrededor.

El la admiraba por esa tenacidad y sabía que no había mejor pareja para si tonto y temperamental hermano que ella.

Justamente eso era lo que deseaba encontrar, alguien decidido y que lo quisiera con sus virtudes y defectos, más ahora que se sentía un hombre incompleto por culpa de su brazo mutilado.

Durante algún tiempo creyó que encontraría la mujer ideal en alguien de su misma clase social y fortuna, pero después de un par de desastrosas relaciones, se dio cuenta que aquellas exigencias resultaban absurdas si de verdad quería ser feliz.

Ahora ya no le importaba si era una mujer adinerada y proveniente de una familia de prestigio. Lo que realmente era importante era que fuera una mujer que lo hiciera sentirse amado y libre de entregar su corazón a alguien fiel y bueno.

Dejó sus pensamientos para después y se concentró en Rin, reconoció que hacía tiempo no conocía alguien tan agradable y que físicamente le gustara tanto. A simple vista Rin parecía perfecta, pero él quería saber todo, averiguar si en verdad una mujer tan hermosa como ella, era soltera y sin compromiso.

Rin ya estaba junto a él dando una hojeada a los monitores un poco indecisa de hablarle o no, lo miró un segundo y recordó como la había ignorado hacia un rato, por lo que decidió guardar silencio, adornándolo con una sonrisa a medias.

(Nada que ver, no voy a cometer la misma imprudencia de hace un rato y eso que solo le comenté que sensei era muy buen doctor...mejor muda como él mismo dijo...tengo hambre...)

Al ver que ella revisaba la venda y el suero en absoluto silencio y evitando verlo a los ojos Sesshoumaru comprendió que ella estaba cumpliendo su acuerdo de no hablar y decidió romper el silencio él mismo. Necesitaba hablar con ella para conocerla y así decidir si le gustaba mucho, muchísimo o lo suficiente para conquistarla, secretamente deseaba conquistarla.

"Donde estaba?"

"En el segundo piso. Como se siente, pudo descansar?"

"Si!"

"Que bueno..."

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ella hubiera podido seguir conversando pero en cambio apretó los labios para quedarse callada. Justo en ese momento decidió que ese gesto de apretar los labios era adorable y curveó la esquina de su boca en una sonrisa invisible.

"No me molesta que hablemos...hoy usted no dijo nada y..."

"En serio? Genial!...jeje se nota mucho que me gusta hablar verdad? Solo prométame algo!"

"Depende...que?!"

"Si lo mareo dígame!

"Prometido!"

Rin no enmascaró su felicidad ni siquiera un poco, estaba emocionada de saber que podían conversar y su mente voló con voluntad propia imaginando que podría decirle Sesshoumaru mientras cuidaba de él.

Sesshoumaru se sintió complacido al verla sonreír, parecía tan fácil complacerla que dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

"Que hacía en el segundo piso?"

"Buscando mis cosas. Estaremos juntos hasta que le den de alta, se puede decir que a partir de hoy viviré aquí en el hospital!"

Sesshoumaru estudió sus facciones con detenimiento, cautivado por la forma tan natural de intercalar sus vidas al decir que estarían juntos. Era como si por arte de magia fueran un dúo inseparable, tendría la compañía de Rin todos los días y hasta que abandonara aquel hospital.

En un giro irónico del destino, sus deseos de irse de aquel lugar se evaporaban como castillos en el aire, ante la posibilidad de que sus días se vieran adornados con la compañía y dedicación de Rin.

"Eso no es necesario, su familia probablemente no estará de acuerdo. Hablaré con Keisuke!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama no me molesta en serio, si habla con el Doctor K va a pensar que yo me quejé y la verdad estoy feliz!"

"Yo no necesito una niñera las 24 horas del día..."

"mmm"

Rin ahogó una risa porque era claro que Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y tener el control y estar en esa cama era algo atroz y desesperante para él.

"Que significa eso...se está burlando de mí?"

La risa de Rin se hizo más evidente al verse expuesta pero Sesshoumaru sabía que no era una risa de burla sino más bien divertida, eso era una novedad que alguien lo encontrara divertido a él.

Con ojos iluminados Rin se aclaró la voz para apaciguar a Sesshoumaru.

"Ahem...no me estoy burlando, jamás haría eso. Es que se nota que usted está acostumbrado a no depender de nadie, pero no se preocupe en 3 ó 4 días podrá ponerse de pie y entonces podemos ir a pasear por los hermosos jardines del hospital para que respire aire puro y vea el sol...están llenos de flores y...jejeje, en serio no me estaba burlando"

Rin paró de hablar bajo el peso de la mirada ámbar, solo que esta vez Sesshoumaru la miraba con suavidad y hasta algo de felicidad, tanto que ella trago saliva disimuladamente.

"Ese paseo suena bien pero igual voy a hablar con Keisuke para que no tenga que quedarse aquí todos los días!"

"Por favor no lo haga, es que no tengo familia, murieron hace años. Vivo sola y estar aquí siendo su niñera me gusta!"

"Ahora sí se está burlando!"

"..."

Rin no le dijo nada pero la sonrisa que se esparcía por sus labios era mas que suficiente para alegrarle el resto de la semana a Sesshoumaru que no dijo nada más y lentamente fijó su vista más allá de la ventana un instante antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella.

Ella estaba ahí esperando que él le dijera algo sobre ser huérfana pero en cambio miraba hacia fuera como si evocara algún recuerdo olvidado, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente los ojos de Sesshoumaru le parecieron aún más hermosos que antes.

"Y si se va quedar aquí donde dormirá?"

Rin sintió como una ola de bienestar azotara su cuerpo, él si que era diferente, ni un indicio de lástima o compasión por su condición de huérfana y eso la empujaba más a un territorio desconocido donde se perdería en las profundidades de aquellas facciones hermosas y aparentemente frías y sin emoción.

Concentrándose en las palabras de su paciente Rin le dijo que dormiría al final del pasillo en un cuarto para enfermeras. Sesshoumaru la escuchó con la vista fija en un punto de la pared y decidió hacer sus propios ajustes a esta nueva realidad, si iba a estar al cuidado de Rin todos los días quería que tenerla lo más cerca posible.

"mmm...eso no me parece aceptable junto a este cuarto hay una habitación más pequeña duerma ahí!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru-sama ese cuarto es para sus familiares!"

"No me contradiga señorita, por si no lo ha notado no soy muy popular con la gente!"

"..."

Rin sonrió y puso cara de resignación al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

"Está bien pero por la cantidad de flores que tiene allá afuera yo diría que es todo lo contrario, tiene mucha gente que lo quiere. Inuyasha y Kagome por ejemplo!"

"Ese torpe bueno para nada es tan solo mi medio hermano, no estamos hablando de mi..."

"..."

Llevándose la mano a la sien, Rin recordó el golpe de la mañana y suspirando decidió no seguir contrariando a su paciente que ahora miraba en dirección opuesta a la suya, buscando nuevamente las imágenes fuera de la ventana.

Sin hacer el mínimo ruido Rin giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto, siguió hasta el final del pasillo, le dijo a Yun Li de la decisión de su paciente y la mujer inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarla. Rin tomó su pequeño maletín, Yun Li las flores y sin hablar sacaron las cosas y las pusieron en la otra habitación.

Una vez que terminaron Yun Li la dejó a solas en su nueva habitación para no descuidar su puesto afuera. Rin se acomodó en el borde de la cama en silencio sin deseos de moverse, tomando aire sonoramente se levantó y abrió la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para escuchar si Sesshoumaru se quejaba.

Acostado en su cama escuchó los pasos de Rin y esperó en vano que ella atravesara el umbral. Le había molestado que le recordara los ramos de flores porque para él solo eran ridiculeces sin sentido y como siempre la noción de Inuyasha como su única familia le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

En la otra habitación Rin se revisaba el chichón frente al espejo, felizmente se dio cuenta que no se había hinchado demasiado, luego le sacó la lengua a su reflejo, furiosa consigo misma por haber molestado a Sesshoumaru.

(Es obvio que estoy demasiada acostumbrada a tratar con niños...creo que la regla de no hablar es mejor, debo hacer mi trabajo sin involucrarme, él no es un niño...)

Los minutos pasaron y Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cuando volvería Rin, por mas que trataba de captar algún sonido proveniente de la otra habitación no lograba escuchar nada. Estaba a punto de llamarla a gritos cuando ella apareció por la puerta con una bandeja de comida.

"Sesshoumaru-sama tiene hambre?"

"..."

"Tiene que comer para que recupere fuerzas..."

"..."

"Estaré al lado si me necesita...disculpe si lo hice enfadar!!"

Dando media vuelta Rin desapareció detrás de la puerta antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo para detenerla, era claro que si deseaba ganársela tendría que ser menos tajante.

Levantó la vista hasta sus flores y refunfuñó mentalmente por dejarse llevar pero se distrajo cuando escuchó voces del otro lado de la puerta. Minutos más tarde, el doctor Koeki entró con una gran sonrisa seguido por Rin.

"Buenas noches Sesshoumaru!"

"Keisuke..."

"Solo vine a ver como seguías estoy de salida. Rin me comentó del cambio de habitación, me parece estupendo. Necesito que sigas la dieta que tienes para que recuperes fuerzas...

"Estoy bien además la comida es horrible..."

El doctor miró a Rin con una sonrisa y ella comprendió su mirada, y musitando un 'con permiso' salió dejándolos a solas.

Sesshoumaru se sintió incómodo al ver que nuevamente su enfermera se iba dejándolo solo y miró a su doctor con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ahórrate el sermón Keisuke, no tengo hambre y sabes que la comida apesta!"

"Pero muchacho porque te portas así? Si no comes entorpeces el trabajo de Rin...por cierto la noté un poco triste...te voy a pedir que la trates bien ella es una muchacha muy especial y dulce, yo la aprecio muchísimo"

"Como dices, porque asumes que el que ella esté triste es culpa mía?"

"Ay muchacho te conozco...!"

"Ahem...quizás me exalté un poco!"

El doctor Koeki se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con la corbata moviendo la cabeza negativamente viendo a su paciente como con compasión. Luego le puso la mano en su hombro izquierdo y se despidió.

"Que descanses Sesshoumaru...y no seas tonto, mujeres como Rin ya casi no hay!"

"..."

(Me lo dice como si no lo supiera, viejo tonto! Ella se disculpó como si hubiera sido su culpa...Rayos! Supongo que el viejo tiene razón...)

"Señorita Asakura?... Rin?"

Al otro lado de la puerta Rin se levantó de la cama y asomó la cabeza tan solo un poco sin atreverse a entrar.

"Si señor en que le puedo servir?"

"Acérquese por favor...que estaba haciendo?"

"...comiendo algo!"

"Entonces comamos juntos!"

Sesshoumaru la vió sonreír y parpadeó aliviado, luego pacientemente esperó a que ella entrara con la bandeja, con cuidado la puso frente a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos trajo su propia comida.

Estaban comiendo en silencio cuando Sesshoumaru, que masticaba la comida con tranquilidad, le dijo con voz pausada y serena que además de Inuyasha no tenía ningún otro miembro de su familia con vida. Rin por poco y le da un mordisco a su propio tenedor al escucharlo.

Con la comida aún en su paladar la joven enfermera abrió sus bellos ojos al comprender que al decirle eso era como si su paciente le pidiera disculpas por la forma como le había hablado. Rin tragó el bocado sin siquiera masticarlo y con una sonrisa le dijo expresó su aprobación no verbal de aquella forma poco convencional de disculpa.

"Yo tenía un hermano pero murió en el mismo accidente que mis padres!"

"Ya veo...cuando mi madre murió varios años después mi padre se volvió a casar con la madre de Inuyasha pero desgraciadamente para el insecto papá enfermó y murió. Tan solo unos pocos meses después Izayoi también fue victima de una enfermedad letal!"

Rin lo escuchó atenta y sin parpadear porque era consciente que todo lo que estaba compartiendo eran recuerdos muy personales y privados de Sesshoumaru, lo que hizo que su corazón se ensanchara más para albergar los sentimientos nada profesionales por su paciente.

"Sabe algo Sesshoumaru-sama usted es la primera persona que no me mira con compasión y lástima al saber que soy huérfana, por eso me cae bien!"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja en un ademán característico de su personalidad fuerte y arrogante, no podía explicarlo pero que ella le dijera aquellas palabras era motivo de una alegría sin precedentes y él mismo se hundió más en las aguas recónditas de la belleza y suavidad de la personalidad femenina.

"Gracias señorita Asakura!"

"jejeje de nada y llámeme Rin!"

"..."

(Es muy educado y me encanta que hayamos podido hablar tan sinceramente, como puede ser posible que un hombre tan sexy y atractivo no tenga una novia???)

Cada uno terminó de comer en silencio y luego de recoger las bandejas Rin entró a su cuarto y salió con las manos detrás de la espalda en una actitud algo sospechosa. Cuando se detuvo junto a la cama pegada al borde Sesshoumaru la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Que?"

"No piense nada malo pero...le importaría que le cepillara el cabello, es que lo tiene muy desordenado y es una cabellera muy hermosa para que...gomen!"

Rin no pudo sostener un instante más la penetrante mirada y sonrojada apartó los ojos y sonrió nerviosa. Sesshoumaru se llevó la mano hasta su cabeza y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón.

"...!"

"Ahem...disculpe mi atrevimiento, es que estoy tan acostumbrada a tratar con niños y ellos les gusta que los mimen...mejor se lo cepilla usted mismo tenga!"

Rin extendió el cepillo que traía a sus espaldas, era un cepillo de cerdas suaves y con mango redondo de madera que lucía impecable aunque un poco gastado, al comtemplarlo Sesshoumaru comprendió que no era el cepillo de su baño como él creía.

"Ese es su cepillo?"

"...Si...oh! Tiene razón probablemente le de asco y tenga cabellos negros, lo que pasa es que el cepillo del hospital le va reventar el pelo..."

"Gracias Rin y no me da asco!"

Rin lo observó al borde del desmayo mientras se enderezaba en la camilla y ladeaba su cuerpo esperando que ella comenzara a cepillarlo. Se quedó un instante como petrificada con el sabor de sus palabras y la forma de decir su nombre, endulzando sus oídos.

Con suavidad pasó la mano por la cabeza rubia para alisar el cabello y luego comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente, sin percatarse del efecto de sus acciones para su paciente. Rin se acercó hasta casi rozarlo y Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos seducido por el efecto relajante de aquel placer completamente inesperado y la cercanía de su atractiva enfermera.

Hacia ya tiempo que no disfrutaba del placer de un cuerpo femenino, tenía meses de dormir solo y tener a Rin tan cerca era como un sugestivo recordatorio de lo agradables y tibias que podían ser las noches en los brazos de una mujer hermosa.

(Estará tan sola como yo?...Hace tanto que no le hago el amor a una mujer que a veces me parece que lo he olvidado...Se preocupó en usar un cepillo que no me dañara el cabello, no es que me importe demasiado pero el detalle habla muy bien de ella)

Un par de minutos mas tarde Rin se detuvo y anunció que su hermosa cabellera estaba peinada, una vez que Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias Rin volvió a entrar a su habitación y cuando salió llevaba un sweater azul claro amarrado a la cintura y largo hasta las caderas.

Con aquel sweater se podía delinear mucho mejor la figura de Rin y furtivamente Sesshoumaru se fijó en la curva de sus senos, él como cualquier otro hombre de sangre caliente se sentía especialmente atraído por esa parte de la anatomía femenina y Rin no decepcionaba ni un poco, al contrario tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo y sensual.

Sin notar siquiera como su paciente la estaba admirando Rin se acercó al borde de la cama.

"Sesshoumaru-sama tiene sueño?"

"Yo no acostumbro dormir mucho!"

"Quiere que veamos televisión un rato? Lo que usted quiera!"

Sesshoumaru titubeó un momento para luego aceptar el ofrecimiento, tomó el control remoto de manos de Rin, encendió el televisor y puso el canal de noticias financieras. Su enfermera estaba sentada en la butaca junto a él y no dijo nada al ver el canal, aunque Sesshoumaru suponía que ella lo encontraba aburrido, pero apreciaba su silencio.

(Wuaca el canal de finanzas! Pero ni modo...yo hubiera preferido una película romántica o de comedia...Oh por Kami se dejó cepillar que emoción. Yo tenía razón su cabello es sedoso...)

Rápidamente Sesshoumaru se concentró tanto en la televisión que no se percató que Rin empezaba a cabecear arrullada por las noticias de la bolsa de valores, hasta hubo una noticia que hablaba sobre su accidente acompañado por declaraciones de su fiel asistente: Jaken, que decía que todo estaba bajo control y a la espera de una pronta recuperación por parte de su jefe.

(Estuvo bien supongo que ya mañana vendrá Jaken y le daré instrucciones precisas, no será difícil manejar todo desde aquí. Lo más importante ahora es recuperarme y lograr que ella acepte salir conmigo...)

Sintiéndose un poco cansado, Sesshoumaru apagó la televisión y en ese momento Rin abrió los ojos, parpadeó y se levantó de la butaca. Con una sonrisa tomó el control remoto lo puso en la mesita junto a la cama y se dedicó a sacar un cobija extra para su paciente porque hacía algo de frío.

"Que descanse señor voy a dejar la puerta abierta. Que sueñe con los angelitos..."

Rin soltó una risita porque otra vez su costumbre de cuidar niños la traicionaba, al escucharla Sesshoumaru no disfrazó su diversión ante aquellas palabras y le dio las buenas noches en un susurro.

"Igualmente Rin!"

La vio entrar al cuarto y prender la luz de una pequeña lamparita junto a la cama. Ella se acostó sin deshacer la cama o cambiarse de ropa, solo arropándose con una gruesa cobija del hospital. Motivado por lo apacible de su velada Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos en busca de sus acostumbradas pocas horas de sueño esperando con ansias el siguiente día en compañía de Rin.

................................................

Nota de autor: Que les parece? Sean sinceros porfa!


	2. Las visitas

Nota del autor:

Mil gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con este fic. Que emoción leer sus reviews me dan mas inspiración de que se imaginan.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Las visitas

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sintiéndose como nuevo, realmente había tenido unas horas de sueño revitalizadoras. Una vez que estuvo completamente despierto giró sus ojos hacia la cama de Rin pero estaba vacía, sin rastro de su bella enfermera.

La cortina estaba corrida hasta la mitad, apenas dejando que la claridad matutina iluminara la habitación. No habían pasado ni dos minutos preguntándose donde estaría ella cuando Rin apareció sonriente por la puerta iluminando su día.

"Buenos días Sesshoumaru-sama, se nota que descansó tiene un excelente semblante!"

"Buenos días!"

"Hoy revisaré sus piernas supongo que todavía siguen débiles. Me dijeron que no comenzará la rehabilitación hasta dentro de dos días!"

Sin decir nada más Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y con los dedos le acomodó el cabello fuera de su hombro, rozando su piel desnuda, para Rin era un comportamiento común, parte de su trabajo cuidando a sus pacientes, pero para Sesshoumaru era contacto físico con una mujer, algo que hacía meses no experimentaba.

Ella no podía adivinar lo que su paciente sentía, estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso ella tomó el cepillo y peinó rápidamente la sedosa cabellera de su paciente. A sabiendas de que ella no se estaba dando cuenta, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus atenciones y se alegró que su cabello sirviera de excusa para tenerla cerca.

"Hoy vendrá el señor Jaken a visitarlo, llamó temprano para saber de usted!"

"A que hora estará aquí?"

"9 de la mañana!

Dejando el cepillo de lado, Rin se paró frente a él y le preguntó si podía quitar la sábana para dejar sus piernas al descubierto, Sesshoumaru sólo asintió con la cabeza y con mano firme Rin quitó la tela.

Una vez que la tela fue removida, Rin pudo pasear su vista por las piernas fuertes y musculosas de su atractivo paciente. Estaban muy magulladas e inflamadas pero no había huesos rotos ni lesiones serias, solo los rastros de los vidrios.

Por un instante Rin se quedó como ida ante el panorama frente a ella, Sesshoumaru solo llevaba ropa interior, era un pantalón de tela que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y enmarcaba las firmes líneas de su diría Chiki es un caramelo se supone que me concentre si está tan guapo. Me encanta su carácter ácido lo hace sexy y misterioso aunque en realidad es como un niño grande que se deja peinar en las mañanas...bueno ya, tengo que hacer mi trabajo)

Con un suspiro invisible Rin sofocó aquellos pensamientos impropios y se dispuso a trabajar, sin embargo no fue capaz de reprimir la atracción que sentía y sus manos la traicionaron, recorriendo cada pierna con una suavidad casi erótica, las flexionó ligeramente dejándolas reposar cuando Sesshoumaru se quejó con un gruñido.

Al subir la mirada se dio cuenta que él la estaba viendo ensimismado y nerviosa trago saliva tratando de no darse por aludida, pero los ojos de Sesshoumaru eran profundos y la miraban con una calidez tal, que sintió una extraña comezón en la palma de su mano.

Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mirada y aunque ella aparecía calmada un brillo fugaz en su mirada lo hicieron sentir esperanzado con ella, sin embargo la noción de ser un hombre mutilado le apagó la emoción y adoptando una mueca vacía apartó los ojos y clavó la mirada más allá de la ventana.

(Solo tengo un maldito brazo...no creo que ella...no una mujer como ella merece abrazos completos...sin embargo tiene unos ojos increíbles, muy expresivos...)

Al ver el repentino cambio en el humor de Sesshoumaru, Rin puso la sábana de nuevo en su lugar y en silencio salió un instante para traer el desayuno.

(Me estaba viendo tan fijamente...me parte el alma cuando pone esa expresión tan desolada, debe ser horrible no tener brazo)

La bandeja estaba en el pasillo y Rin revisó que los alimentos estuvieran calientes entró a su habitación y tomó un pequeño florero de vidrio, introdujo una flor blanca y se encaminó hasta la cama donde él la esperaba. Al llegar hasta él Rin notó que la sábana estaba abultada en el lado derecho de la cama, y si ponía la bandeja ahí probablemente no quedaría lo suficientemente firme para que Sesshoumaru pudiera desayunar.

Poniendo la bandeja aparte Rin no se molestó en rodear la cama, más bien se apoyó directamente sobre Sesshoumaru sin percatarse que al hacerlo ponía en contacto directo su cuerpo con el de él, específicamente su curvilíneo pecho, una vez que alisó la sábana ella se irguió arrastrando su cabello por la piel desnuda de su paciente.

En el instante que la tuvo tan cerca, Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa torcida al sentir la fricción de las curvas de Rin sobre su torso, los mechones de suave cabello le hacían cosquillas que trató de contener para no llamar la atención, pero la vibración de su pecho alertó a Rin.

"Sucede algo malo?"

"En lo absoluto!"

Rin entrecerró los ojos sin saber si creerle o no a Sesshoumaru pero no dijo nada más y acercó la bandeja adornada con la solitaria flor en el florero de vidrio, cautivando en silencio al galán mutilado. Con cuidado ella destapó el plato con el desayuno y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

"Buen provecho!"

"Y usted?"

"Desayuné temprano, gracias por preguntar!"

Ella se quedó un segundo más viéndolo en completo silencio, luego como si se resignara se sentó en la butaca junto a él a esperar que desayunara. Sesshoumaru tomó el tenedor y probó un poco de los alimentos, estaban sabrosos y tenía que admitir que con la compañía femenina el desayuno podía ser tolerable, todo hasta que quiso ponerle mantequilla al pan.

El poderoso e independiente hombre de negocios se sintió asqueado por no poder realizar algo tan sencillo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era un torpe e inútil ser humano. Furioso cerró sus dedos con fuerza alrededor del cuchillo y le lanzó una mirada de fuego a la mantequilla, le encantaba el pan con mantequilla y ahora no podría disfrutarlo.

De reojo Rin observaba y lentamente se puso de pie junto a él, tosiendo suavemente llamó su atención pero él ni siquiera la vio, solo parpadeó sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sintiéndose valiente ella alargó su brazo hasta que hizo contacto con la mano que sujetaba ferozmente el inocente utensilio.

Con el dedo índice rozó sutilmente la piel de Sesshoumaru y con lentitud aflojó los dedos hasta que el cuchillo estuvo en su mano, tomó el pedazo de pan, lo partió en dos y con tranquilidad le puso mantequilla bajo la mirada furtiva de Sesshoumaru.

Cuando ya casi terminaba con la mantequilla le preguntó en un susurro si quería mucha o poca, la palabra mucha llegó claramente a sus oídos y después de complacer a su paciente puso el cuchillo a un lado del plato y puso el pedazo de pan en la palma de Sesshoumaru.

Rin se sentó sin pronunciar palabra y completamente anonadado por la actitud de su enfermera, Sesshoumaru pudo llevarse el pan a la boca. La forma como lo trataba era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, su actitud serena y callada era como una brisa de dulzura en su agria realidad de hombre mutilado.

Una vez que terminó de comer Rin retiró la bandeja, iba de salida cuando se topó de frente con Jaken que justamente en ese momento abría la puerta y al verla inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Sesshoumaru resopló divertido esperando ver la reacción de Rin ante la sobreprotección de su asistente.

"Buenos días usted debe ser Jaken-sama!"

"Aja y usted quien es?"

"Rin Asakura la enfermera del señor Youkai!"

El hombre la estudió un momento y le pareció que era muy joven y demasiado bonita para ser una enfermera pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque ella ya había salido de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron solos se concentró en Sesshoumaru que lo miraba con tranquilidad en espera de la ola de palabras que se avecinaba.

Jaken era su mano derecha desde hacía años, un hombre de tez aceituna, ojos redondos y corto de estatura, no era el más inteligente de los hombres pero lo compensaba con su fidelidad y devoción inagotable hacia su persona.

Sesshoumaru lo escuchó con los pensamientos divididos en dos, por un lado escuchaba todo lo relacionado con la empresa y por el otro pensaba en Rin y el suave roce de sus dedos.

Jaken siguió hablando sin parar hasta que le dio todos los por menores de la empresa, que según él estaba en completo caos por la falta de su omnipotente líder. Sesshoumaru resopló silenciosamente porque conocía de sobra el sentido teatral de su asistente para describir las situaciones, pero estaba seguro que todo marchaba bien y no tenía de que preocuparse.

Su empresa era una compañía sólida con empleados leales y trabajadores, lo que le permitiría pasar en tranquilidad aquellos días de reposo obligado. Al analizarlo, aquel accidente de pronto era como un milagro disfrazado, y se dio cuenta que era como si el destino tratara de enseñarle que hay muchas cosas más allá de trabajar incesablemente.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama para poder firmar todos los documentos que Jaken traía consigo, calmadamente observó como su empleado forcejeaba con el soporte de la camilla tratando de que su jefe tuviera mayor apoyo.

Al verlo Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ni una sola vez Rin había usado aquel soporte, personalizando su trato con él, haciéndolo más cálido de lo que ya era. Desde el otro cuarto Rin salió al escuchar el ruido, con una mirada tranquila apartó un poco a Jaken y con agilidad desplegó el soporte, sonriéndole a Sesshoumaru y tratando a Jaken como si fuera un niño.

"No lo tiene que forzar!"

"Que dijo niña?"

"Lo estaba haciendo con demasiada fuerza"

"Ya casi lo tenía!"

"Si claro, como usted diga señor Jaken!"

Rin estaba a punto de irse cuando el tono histérico de su interlocutor la detuvo en seco.

"Espere un segundo jovencita!"

"Si dígame?"

"En verdad es enfermera o solo una estudiante?"

Rin se rió entre dientes y se dedicó a decirle a Jaken toda su trayectoria de estudios dejando en claro que a pesar de su juventud tenía experiencia en su trabajo.

"Humph! Porque la escogieron para atender a mi honorable jefe?"

"umm...es un misterio!"

"Se está burlando niña?"

"No claro que no, le molesta que sea joven?"

"Cuantos años tiene exactamente?"

"28, los cumplí en junio!"

Jaken se asombró porque ella no parecía tener más de 22, la frescura de su rostro era innegable y sin embargo la seguridad que proyectaba parecía acorde con sus 28 años.

Rin seguía de pie esperando que Jaken dijera algo más, y el hombre estaba a punto de iniciar un interrogatorio pero notó la mirada seca de su jefe que estaba encantando con la naturalidad de Rin para no dejarse amedrentar por la insistencia de Jaken.

"No tiene más preguntas señor Jaken? O mejor, puede revisar mi expediente en la sección de empleados del hospital"

"Pero que insolente"

"Por favor no canse demasiado a su honorable jefe!"

Acercándose a Sesshoumaru le preguntó si quería algo más. Cuando él le dijo que nada, ella anunció que iría al segundo piso y volvería en escasos 20 minutos.

Salió con una reverencia para Jaken y una encantadora sonrisa para su paciente. Una vez solos Sesshoumaru firmó los papeles y luego le dio instrucciones precisas a su asistente sobre la empresa.

"Otra cosa mas, quiero que averigües todo sobre Rin!"

"Quién la niña insolente?"

"Hai!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru-sama porque?"

"Porque sí, no me cuestiones. Hazlo con discreción!"

"Si señor...no me diga que le gusta esa mujer?"

"Eso no es tu problema, solo haz lo que te pido!"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó pero si lo fulminó con la mirada, Jaken conocía muy bien a su jefe pero a veces él mismo no comprendía la motivación masculina. Sin ánimos de ofenderlo Jaken no dijo nada más pero si se propuso realizar la tarea que le habían encomendado con esmero.

Revisando los documentos Jaken tomó asiento en la butaca junto a Sesshoumaru y decidió quedarse un rato más hasta que llegara la infantil enfermera. Al pedido de su jefe, Jaken abrió completamente las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol. Al ver las flores que adornaban el cuarto Jaken quiso saber si Inuyasha había ido a visitarlo después del accidente.

Sesshoumaru analizó las palabras y luego se dirigió a Jaken con su acostumbrada seriedad.

"Que quieres decir...después de la noche del accidente?"

"Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron aquí hasta que usted estuvo fuera de peligro...le soy sincero su hermano generalmente es insoportable, pero ese día estaba realmente preocupado. La señora Kagome evitó que armara un escándalo, es que como no nos decían nada concreto...Sesshoumaru-sama me está escuchando? Se siente bien señor?"

"...sí!"

Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana asimilando el relato de Jaken y comprendiendo que a pesar de todas sus palabras duras y de aparente indiferencia su hermano menor parecía tener algún tipo de sentimientos fraternales hacía él. Estaba seguro que si buscaba en su interior encontraría algo similar para su hermano.

(Se quedaron hasta que estuve fuera de peligro...que novedad! El insecto preocupado por mí!)

Aquel hombre solitario y serio se permitió apenas sonreír ante aquel pensamiento donde su hermano armaba escándalos solo para averiguar como estaba él. En ese preciso momento Kagome atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.

Al verla inmediatamente Jaken se puso de pie para recibirla y Sesshoumaru la miró con una sonrisa cordial. Kagome saludó a Jaken y luego se acercó a su cuñado y le dio un beso en la mejilla estás Sesshoumaru?"

"Bien gracias!"

Antes de seguir hablando Kagome detalló a su cuñado y frunció el ceño, había algo casi imperceptible y diferente en su semblante pero no pudo saber que era.

"Luces...diferente!"

"Diferente?"

"No lo puedo explicar, te ves muy bien, relajado!"

"Es la morfina y todos los calmantes que me están dando!"

"No creo, los calmantes te adormecen tu estás...radiante!"

Sesshoumaru no supo que contestar ante semejante comentario y solo torció los labios en una mueca. Mientras su cuñada le decía que habían estado preocupados por él, Sesshoumaru tuvo tiempo de detallarla y pudo comprobar que Inuyasha y él compartían mas que un lazo sanguíneo, los dos tenían el mismo gusto en mujeres porque Rin y Kagome fácilmente podrían haber sido hermanas.

(Kagome es linda...pero ella tiene algo de melancolía en su mirada, como si soñara con algo inalcanzable, donde estará, ya habrán pasado los 20 minutos???)

"Sesshoumaru cuando te dan de alta?"

"Tres semanas!"

"Y te están atendiendo bien?"

Kagome se aventuró a preguntar porque ya le habían dicho del comportamiento insufrible y difícil de su cuñado, cuando llamó para ver como seguía. Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo Jaken se transformó en el vocero oficial de su jefe.

"Kagome-sama el señor tiene una enfermera particular!"

"En serio?...quiero decir que bien!"

Kagome no fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa divirtiendo a la vez a Sesshoumaru que parecía disfrutar de la notoriedad de su comportamiento antes de que Rin apareciera. Con una sonrisa Kagome le dijo que era excelente y al mismo tiempo le dio una hojeada al reloj en su muñeca.

Inuyasha había prometido encontrarse con ella en el hospital después de varias amenazas de soledad nocturna durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. El temperamental hombre no había tenido remedio que ceder a las demandas de su esposa de ir a visitar a Sesshoumaru, todo por no privarse del placer de dormir con ella.

(Donde se habrá metido ese esposo mío? Sino viene lo mando a dormir solo...él sabe que si lo hago...quien estará cuidando a Sesshoumaru...?)

Kagome estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono para llamarlo cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco, parado en el umbral estaba Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos y prácticamente gruñendo.

"Ya llegué maldita sea...no podían tenerte en uno de los pisos inferiores?"

"Hola mi cielo!"

"Hola...Jaken!...Sesshoumaru!"

Jaken y Kagome aguantaron la risa al ver como los hermanos se lanzaban miradas furiosas. Empujado por su esposa Inuyasha caminó hasta estar frente a su hermano y entre dientes le preguntó como estaba.

"Como estás, te duele?"

"Está amputado!"

"Si como sea es un brazo no te moriste!"

Sesshoumaru se lo quedó viendo con expresión vacía y nada impactado por la falta de tacto o sutileza de aquel hombre que por momentos encontraba irritante pero por cosas de la vida era su pequeño hermano.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Que Kagome? No tiene brazo y? Seguirá siendo el mismo arrogante y desagradable de siempre, sino peor. Se necesita más que eso para desanimar a este infeliz!"

Al hablar Inuyasha señalaba con desdén el brazo mutilado, derrochando la misma actitud arrogante que tanto condenaba. Kagome lo miraba con una media sonrisa y desde su cama Sesshoumaru resopló divertido, al desenredar un cumplido a su fortaleza, disfrazado por las aparentemente palabras ofensivas de su hermano.

"Inuyasha sin duda eres un cavernícola!"

"Si bueno, ya vine el torpe está bien podemos irnos Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!!"

"Ahora que?"

Kagome le torció los ojos mientras su esposo la miraba con genuino desconcierto, para él ya había cumplido su promesa y estaba listo para irse. Sesshoumaru estaba bien y ellos no tenían más que decirse excepto tratarse como perros rabiosos, peleando por un mismo hueso.

"Vamos acompañar a tu hermano un rato mas"

"Maldición y eso porque?"

"Pero que maleducado eres un tonto!"

Inuyasha iba a seguir replicando pero Kagome le pidió silencio y le susurró que solo quería conocer a la enfermera de Sesshoumaru. Aunque él no entendía cual era el misterio guardó silencio para complacer a su mujer.

En la camilla, Sesshoumaru se movía inquieto porque pasaban los minutos y Rin no regresaba. Al notar su incomodidad Kagome se ofreció para ayudarle, pero él gentilmente le respondió que todo estaba bien y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para tranquilizarse.

Exasperado Sesshoumaru movió los dedos para alcanzar el interruptor para llamar a la enfermera de turno y preguntarle por Rin pero inmediatamente aflojó la mano porque su enfermera abría la puerta en ese momento, venía algo distraída sosteniendo un par de revistas en la mano.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se la quedaron viendo, preguntándose quien sería. Al subir la mirada y verlos Rin les sonrió amistosamente y se presentó sin perder tiempo.

"Buenos días mi nombre es Rin Asakura, soy la enfermera de Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Adelantándose hasta ella Kagome le estrechó la mano sin perder de vista la forma como Sesshoumaru la veía prácticamente sin parpadear. De pie junto a la camilla Inuyasha pensó que aquella mujer era demasiado atractiva para ser enfermera y miró de reojo a su hermano, porque sabía que ella era justamente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba.

En la mirada de su hermano no parecía haber nada pero Rin era hermosa y agradable lo opuesto a su hermano por lo que desechó la idea pero inmediatamente Inuyasha se rió para sus adentros, Sesshoumaru no apartaba los ojos de Rin mientras hablaba con Kagome como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

"Ay que gusto que cuides a Sesshoumaru me dice que le darán de alta en tres semanas"

"Así es Kagome-sama...él es Inuyasha verdad?"

Al escuchar su nombre Inuyasha reaccionó y se acercó hasta sostener a Kagome por la cintura con una mano y con la otra estrechar la que Rin le ofrecía como saludo.

"Como supiste quien era yo?"

"Se parecen mucho...mismos ojos y misma cabellera, mucho gusto en conocerlo Inuyasha-sama!"

"Llámame Inuyasha a secas!"

"Está bien y dígame como encuentra a su hermano?"

"Medio hermano y supongo que está bien"

Rin se lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa extraña como si comprendiera que aquel hombre era tan solo un niño grande y con suavidad le dijo que un medio hermano era mejor que nada. Inuyasha se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Rin se anotó en la lista de Kagome como futura amiga intima.

Al acercarse a la camilla y estar frente a frente Rin le sonrió con soltura mientras ponía las revistas que traía en la butaca. Kagome miraba a Rin con una sonrisa, porque además de bonita la dulzura y simpatía se le salía por los poros.

Feliz de haber conocido a Rin y convencida de que su cuñado estaba en buenas manos, Kagome tomó a Inuyasha de la mano y después de despedirse salieron de la habitación.

Jaken hizo exactamente lo mismo y se despidió de Rin con una mirada de medio lado a la que ella no le prestó la más mínima atención.

"Que le vaya bien Jaken-sama!"

"umm...hasta mañana señor Sesshoumaru!"

"Adiós Jaken!"

Una vez solos Rin le preguntó si era posible que alguien le trajera algunas de sus cosas como pijamas y otros efectos personales, para que se sintiera más cómodo durante su estadía en el hospital.

"Me lo hubiera dicho cuando estaba Jaken aquí!"

"Quería preguntarle primero..."

Con una expresión como de furia Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono junto a él y llamó a Jaken y con un arañazo le dijo que se devolviera. Rin quería irse y dejarlo solo para no ver la amargura en su rostro, se sintió algo culpable porque era obvio que el simple hecho de que alguien le trajera sus cosas era un recordatorio de su recién ganada incapacidad.

En el momento que Jaken atravesó la puerta, ella se escurrió hasta su cuarto y se quedó ahí recostada un rato con los ojos cerrados. No podía evitar que Sesshoumaru le pareciera atractivo pero temía que si daba rienda suelta a esos sentimientos, su trabajo se vería afectado y sin su trabajo su propia realidad de soledad y desamor caería sobre ella como un castillo que se desmorona.

(Si es guapísimo, si está como comérselo a besos pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no es profesional. Cuando se vaya volveré a cuidar a mis pequeños a mi vida de siempre...)

Podía escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru pidiéndole que le trajera pijamas y sus efectos personales, luego oyó como Jaken salió de la habitación. Con cautela entreabrió la puerta y avanzó hasta él.

"Sesshoumaru no le importa si me siento aquí?"

"No...leerá sus revistas?"

"Sí!"

"Revistas de mujeres?"

Rin soltó una risa y le dijo que sí, luego le dijo que no había encontrado nada para él. Sesshoumaru se sintió conmovido que ella se tomara la molestia de buscar algo que él pudiera leer.

"Busqué revistas de negocios pero...a lo mejor puedo conseguir algo para mañana, que le gusta?"

(Que me gusta? Todas las personas que conozco me tienen demasiado respeto o temor como para atreverse a preguntar algo así, en cambio ella se preocupa por mí!)

Sesshoumaru se concentró en Rin nuevamente y le respondió que le gustaban las espadas.

"Ahh...a mi me gustan las historias románticas donde el guerrero con una espada mágica le entrega su amor a la mujer que cautiva su corazón con su belleza y dulce sonrisa"

"Ya veo!"

"Jejeje si cosas románticas de mujeres, supongo que la influencia de Chiki es inescapable. En serio trataré de buscar algo para usted...dígame por casualidad usted tiene espadas?"

Sesshoumaru no exteriorizó su diversión ante el interrogatorio de Rin y sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí mismo contándole sobre su colección privada de armas y espadas antiguas.

Rin lo escuchaba dándole toda su atención y haciendo un sin fin de preguntas que dejaban en claro lo inmensamente curiosa que era, cualidad que lejos de molestar, fascinaba a su interlocutor.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido y ella estaba tan embelezada por el vasto conocimiento de Sesshoumaru, que fue necesario que la enfermera de turno le recordara el medicamento para su paciente.

Sorprendida Rin apretó los labios tratando de esconder una sonrisa y salió deprisa para volver con la medicina. Con cuidado inyectó a Sesshoumaru lo anotó en su hoja de atención diaria.

"Que bárbara estaba tan absorta que no escuché la alarma de mi reloj...usted sabe mucho Sesshoumaru-sama, me alegro que podamos hablar!"

"Gracias y su reloj no sonó!"

"Que raro...bueno en realidad es algo viejo, pero es que me gusta mucho porque me regaló mi papá!"

Sesshoumaru se alegró de verla sonreír y de reojo vio el reloj que atesoraba su enfermera. Se notaba el paso de los años pero no había dudas que era una pieza de muy buena calidad.

"Conozco una persona que lo puede revisar, es un experto esos relojes son excelentes y probablemente solo necesite una limpieza a fondo y una batería nueva!"

Con la alegría de una niña de seis años ante la promesa de algo maravilloso, Rin le agradeció con la más sincera de sus sonrisas, hubiera podido besarlo pero solo parpadeó para hacerse una imagen de la clase de beso que le hubiera dado.

Tranquilamente le habría plantado un sonoro beso por ser tan atento y caballeroso con ella, pensar en eso solo intensificaba más la ilusión que él le despertaba.

Para Sesshoumaru era un arma de doble filo porque al mostrar aquella faceta amable no se daba cuenta pero su corazón abría aún más la grieta por donde aquella belleza de mujer se escurriría hasta las profundidades de su alma.

"Dentro de un rato traerán la cena, le molesta si como con usted?"

"No...quien es Chiki?"

"Ah?"

"La nombró hace un rato!"

"Es mi mejor amiga, trabaja en el segundo piso!"

"Comprendo!"

Rin le explicó que sus constantes idas al segundo piso eran en parte por Chiki pero también para ver a los niños con los que trabajaba antes de la asignaran a cuidarlo a él. Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera hacer algún comentario, Rin le expresó con entusiasmo que estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo.

"Estoy feliz con usted es muy buen paciente"

Sesshoumaru la miró con sarcasmo y Rin soltó una risa mientras se acomodaba en la butaca y seguía hojeando la revista en sus manos. Sin apartar sus ojos de la revista Rin le comentó a grandes rasgos de su amistad con Chiki sintiéndose cautivada porque él le hubiera preguntado por ella, el galán mutilado la escuchó en silencio dándose cuenta que Chiki era la persona mas cercana a Rin.

Después de un rato de silenciosa compañía ella le anunció que ya era hora de cenar y se ofreció traerle un té, ofrecimiento que Sesshoumaru aceptó de buena gana.

"Bueno ya vengo, negro con una de azúcar!"

Una que estuvo solo, Sesshoumaru trató de mover las piernas por su cuenta pero el dolor era intenso y decidió no seguir intentándolo, aún cuando su deseo de poder darse un baño por sus propios medios se volvió humo.

(Maldita sea ni siquiera puedo bañarme solo...no me importa quedarme aquí atado a esta cama pero si al menos pudiera bañarme...rayos no tiene sentido pensar en eso, ella dijo que mañana empezaré con la rehabilitación)

Rin entró con un carrito llevando ambas bandejas con comida y en la parte superior la taza de té humeante aromatizaba toda la habitación. De pronto Sesshoumaru se sintió expuesto sin ninguna prenda sobre su torso y agradeció que Rin le hubiera sugerido traer algunas de sus cosas.

De repente aquella cena de hospital era lo más parecido a una cena íntima y estar sin camisa no era su idea de una apariencia presentable, por supuesto que las circunstancias eran únicas y arruinar el momento porque él no tenía ropa decente era estúpido y sin sentido.

Resignado le restó importancia al asunto y se concentró en Rin que ya estaba acomodando la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Al ver su plato de comida notó que sus pancitos venían partidos en dos y llenos de mantequilla. Todos los demás alimentos estaban picados en trozos para su comodidad.

(Apuesto que por eso tardó tanto...me trata como a un niño, con cariño!)

Tan pronto terminó de servirle, Rin tomó su propio plato y se acomodó en la butaca con la bandeja sobre las piernas, deseándole buen provecho. Comieron en silencio hasta que ella empezó a decirle que seguramente mañana podría darse un baño. Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Sesshoumaru Rin le aseguró que recibiría la ayuda de un enfermero.

"No ponga esa cara, yo lo ayudaría pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria y además...ahem, usted sabe...- Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente cuando notó que Rin se ruborizaba y ahogaba una risita apretando los labios - "en fin...pondré un asiento en la ducha para que esté cómodo, claro solo si usted quiere!"

"Gracias!"

"Es un placer!"

Terminaron de comer con Rin contándole sobre sus experiencias con los niños que cuidaba. Al escucharla quedaba claro que era una profesional dedicada y probablemente eso la convertiría en una excelente madre. Cuando terminó de recoger los platos, Rin le dijo que estaría en su cuarto, estaba segura que el pobre Sesshoumaru estaba harto de escucharla hablar y deseaba algo de privacidad. Por lo que se sorprendió cuando él dijo que podía quedarse.

"Puede quedarse si así lo desea!"

"De veras no está mareado?"

"No...quiere ver televisión? Algo que no sea el canal financiero!"

Ella le sonrió divertida y cruzó las piernas para sentarse Sesshoumaru encendió el aparato y por un par de minutos cambió de canales, se detuvo en un canal que pasaba dibujos animados al escuchar que Rin dejaba escapar un suspiro involuntario.

"Quiere ver eso?"

"Que vergüenza es que me hice adicta gracias a mis niños, pero mejor veamos lo que usted quiera!"

Sesshoumaru dejó reposar el control a su costado y más que prestarle atención al programa veía de reojo a Rin reír despreocupadamente con las ocurrencias de los personajes animados que iluminaban la pantalla.

La risa de Rin era sincera y hasta un poco contagiosa, tanto que le recordó lo solo que estaba en la vida y le reforzó la idea de querer abandonar esa condición. El no lograba recordar la última vez que había visto o conocido a una mujer como la que estaba junto a él.

Rin era vivaz, atractiva, inteligente, dulce, agradable y por alguna razón desconocida para él, aparentemente disfrutaba de su compañía sin mayores complicaciones o exigencias.

Por unos momentos ella siguió riendo pero por el rabillo del ojo notó que Sesshoumaru tiraba de la sábana como para arroparse, con una sonrisa se levantó para ir hasta su cuarto y regresó con una cobija en las manos. Sin pedirle permiso o avisarle, arropó a su friolento paciente con cariño, al hacerlo Rin se acercó lo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru aspirara su suave perfume.

Con la misma soltura que hasta ahora había demostrado al acercarse a él, Rin se volvió a sentar en silencio. La cobija sobre la piel se sentía súper suave y lo que era mejor, tenía el delicado olor de Rin impregnado.

Sesshoumaru tuvo la tentación de preguntarle porque le daba su cobija, pero se contuvo, no había razón para decirle nada. Estaba abrigado con buena compañía y podría tener una noche de apacible sueño arrullado por el perfume a flores de su linda enfermera.

Inmediatamente después que el programa finalizó, ella le agradeció que la hubiera dejado verla y le aseguró que se quedaría con él hasta que se durmiera. Animado por Rin, Sesshoumaru cambió el canal y se puso a ver las noticias, media hora después volvió la vista y se dio cuenta que Rin estaba dormida hecha un puñito en la butaca.

Sesshoumaru la observó y así dormida le pareció que era la esencia de la ternura por lo que agonizó con la idea de si debía despertarla o no después de 10 minutos de verla decidió que no, porque sería como privarse de un imagen hermosa y exclusiva. Bajándole el volumen al televisor siguió viendo televisión hasta que de la nada la puerta se abrió y una mujer joven entró en la habitación.

Chiki llevaba en la mano una caja de comida para Rin, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon frente a frente con Sesshoumaru la enfermera se quedó a medio camino.

"...aahh...ahem, disculpe señor Youkai pensé que era usted el que dormía!"

"Usted es Chiki no es así?"

"Si, pero como lo supo?"

"Ella la describió a la perfección!"

Chiki viró sus ojos a la butaca y sonrió enternecida, caminando lentamente se acercó hasta su amiga y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sesshoumaru le dijo, o más bien le ordenó que no la despertara.

"Pero señor...bueno como usted diga, entonces la voy a cobijar!"

Sesshoumaru siguió a Chiki con los ojos entrecerrados y sin perder de vista a su enfermera que parecía una muñeca dormida. Después de cobijarla Chiki le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió del feroz paciente. Chiki ya quería que fuera de día para contarle a su amiga como había descubierto a Sesshoumaru viéndola dormir.

"Puedo dejarle la comida en este refrigerador, le puede decir señor?!"

"Hai"

El aroma que venía de la caja de comida era inconfundible, eran camarones y Sesshoumaru le preguntó de forma seca si esa era la comida favorita de Rin.

"Si señor, camarones y cualquier tipo de postres pero si son de chocolate mejor!"

Sesshoumaru concentró la vista en la televisión satisfecho con la información que ahora tenía de Rin, al verlo Chiki comprendió que era momento de irse y se despidió con una reverencia, sintiéndose emocionada por el interés de Sesshoumaru en Rin.

(Que emoción se nota que le gusta Rin...es un caramelo ambulante, pero es extremadamente serio...awww! Que romántico)

Chiki tomó las cosas que había dejado fuera de la habitación y salió del hospital rumbo a su casa sin dejar de pensar en Rin.

Sesshoumaru observó a su muñeca dormida un rato y luego cedió al pedido de su maltratado cuerpo de dormir unas cuantas horas para que volviera a empezar el ciclo de aquella nueva realidad que incluía a Rin y su hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos ante la insistencia de los rayos del sol de iluminar toda la habitación, al abrirlos completamente inmediatamente buscó a Rin, estaba de pie junto a él sonriéndole.

"Buenos días señor"

"Buenos días!"

"Gracias por no despertarme!"

"De nada, su amiga Chiki vino a verla ayer, ella fue quien la cobijó!"

"En serio?...ahem, por casualidad me trajo algo?"

Sesshoumaru desvió sus ojos justo sobre los de Rin, tenía una mirada emocionada que delataba su debilidad por los camarones, con una sonrisa invisible él le respondió que estaban en la pequeña refrigeradora pegada a la pared frente a él.

Rin tuvo detuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre la refrigeradora, en cambio le aseguró que no volvería a suceder, Sesshoumaru no le respondió nada porque realmente no le molestaba, lo que ahora quería era darse un baño.

"Señorita, a que hora podré bañarme?"

"Ya vengo voy a llamar al enfermero y pondré el asiento que le prometí en su baño, necesito buscar de las toallas grandes..."

Rin salió del cuarto murmurando, dejando a Sesshoumaru solo y sorprendido, secretamente deseaba que ella tuviera esa dedicación solo por tratarse de él pero realmente no podía estar seguro y mentalmente hizo una mueca de resignación.

(Será así con todos sus pacientes, con los mocosos que cuidaba antes de que yo llegara?...a quien le importa, ahora ella es 'mi' enfermera...)

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y con algo de dificultad lo llevó hasta su oreja.

"Que?"

"Señor Sesshoumaru es Jaken...la investigación que me pidió aún no está completa, pero me preguntaba si quería oír lo que tengo hasta ahora?"

"Hai!"

Al otro lado del teléfono Jaken suspiró y empezó a hablar casi sin pausa, leyendo de las hojas del fax privado de su jefe, que le había enviado el investigador que había contratado.

"Rin Asakura, 28 años, nació en Osaka un 8 de junio, su padre, madre y hermano mayor murieron cuando ella tenía 17 en un accidente automovilístico, un choque múltiple provocado por un falso adelantamiento. Regresaban de un descanso de fin de semana, ella no estaba porque estaba haciendo exámenes para ser admitida a la escuela de enfermería. Su padre Yumo era corredor de bolsa y su madre Tomoyo era floricultora de renombre, el hermano se llamaba Kai y estudiaba Ingeniería Robótica. Al morir su familia ella tuvo acceso a una cantidad considerable de dinero que su padre tenía como herencia para sus dos hijos, además de un seguro de vida. Según el informe ella supo administrarlo de manera impecable, pagando sus estudios y llevando una vida sin apuros económicos pero modesta y sin lujos. La casa donde vive la compró con el dinero del seguro, vive en un barrio tranquilo a una hora del hospital. Señor quiere que investigue las cuentas de la señorita, ella tiene su dinero en su banco..."

Sesshoumaru procesaba toda la información lentamente, cuando Jaken se refería a su banco era porque él pertenecía a la junta directiva de uno de los más importantes bancos de Tokio, pero las finanzas de Rin no eran su preocupación aunque si estaba impresionado que ella hubiera sido una buena administradora a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su familia.

El que hubiera utilizado el dinero del seguro para asegurarse un lugar fijo de residencia hablaba muy bien de ella. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque ella no deseaba viajar a su casa y prefería quedarse en el hospital, una hora de viaje para alguien que no tenía quien lo esperara era un poco desalentador, él lo sabía por experiencia.

"Es todo lo que tienes?"

"Hai, al final del día me darán más detalles personales...ahem la niña fue una estudiante sobresaliente..."

Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes y se dio cuenta que todo lo que ella le había dicho a Jaken cuando la interrogó era solo una pincelada de la realidad.

"Y te sorprende?"

"Pues...la verdad sí, sigo pensando que se ve muy joven es prácticamente una niña, usted se merece una mujer de verdad..."

Jaken se arrepintió de haber hablado al escuchar a su jefe gruñir en total desacuerdo con sus comentarios.

"Preocúpate de tus asuntos y solo haz lo que te pido. No necesito de tu opinión!"

"Si señor discúlpeme por favor!"

"Trae mis cosas en la tarde y cuando tengas el resto de la información quiero que me la des personalmente!"

"Hai!"

En el momento que puso el auricular en su lugar Rin apareció por la puerta acompañada de un robusto enfermero de tez aceituna y ojos pequeños que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Rin venía empujando una silla de ruedas donde traía varios paños y lo que parecía ropa limpia, estacionó la silla enfrente de la cama, salió y entro nuevamente con el asiento que le había dicho, tomó las toallas y siguió de largo con la pieza hasta el baño. Cuando salió le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió del enfermero con una reverencia.

"Todo listo, Kouji se quedará con usted hasta que termine, nos vemos en un rato Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Una vez que estuvieron solos Kouji se adelantó hasta la cama y miró a Sesshoumaru fijamente, al hablar la voz del enfermero era grave pero no mostraba ni compasión ni burla, algo que tranquilizó a Sesshoumaru que veía todo aquello como una disminución de su hombría y capacidad.

"Está listo señor? Desea que lo cargue hasta el baño o prefiere utilizar la silla de ruedas, sus piernas no están en condiciones de hacer esfuerzo, usted decide!"

Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula y se debatió con sus opciones, le dolían las piernas, quería darse un baño pero al mismo tiempo deseaba mantener su dignidad, finalmente sus labios se separaron y con su acostumbrada falta de emoción vocal respondió.

"Silla"

Con una agilidad y rapidez que era solo adquirida con muchos años de experiencia el robusto Kouji quitó la sábana levantó a Sesshoumaru y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Antes de que siquiera pudiera asimilarlo Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el baño con el agua revitalizando su magullado cuerpo.

Todo lo necesario para su baño estaba al alcance de su mano, duró una eternidad para quitarse la única prenda que llevaba pero hacerlo solo era todo un logro. Mientras pasaba el jabón sobre su cuerpo recordó las palabras de Inuyasha, que parecía conocerlo bien al asegurar que se necesitaba más que la falta de un brazo para detenerlo.

(Quien diría que ese tonto tendría algo bueno que decir...me siento como nuevo...)

Sesshoumaru disfrutó de su baño y una vez que cerró la llave del agua tomó una de las toallas y se secó con esmero, entre las toallas estaba un atuendo limpio de boxer y camisa. Dejó la camisa sobre la toalla y se decidió ponerse la parte de abajo.

Aquello fue una agonía porque a la hora de subirlo hasta su cintura era prácticamente imposible, eso sin contar que tenía el trasero mojado. Sin poder controlarse Sesshoumaru soltó un gruñido de rabia e impotencia, al instante escuchó la voz serena de Kouji, que parecía adivinar el momento amargo por el que pasaba.

"Utilice una toalla para cubrirse, yo pondré la otra en la silla así estará secó completamente, yo lo ayudaré para que pueda terminar de vestirse"

Al escucharlo Sesshoumaru no tuvo más que reírse amargamente de sí mismo, era obvio que no era el primero ni el último hombre de la tierra con un solo brazo y por el momento la solución de aquel enfermero con ojos pequeños era la más digna. Amargado alargó el brazo e hizo exactamente lo que Kouji le había dicho.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada afuera de la habitación esperando que Kouji saliera para poder entrar. Mientras esperaba se devoró los camarones y de paso había pedido el desayuno de Sesshoumaru.

Estaba un poco ida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de Kouji, al subir la cabeza él la miraba con expresión amigable.

"Listo Asakura, avísame si me necesitas mañana!"

"Hai, arigato Kouji-sama!"

"Un placer!"

Transformando todo su rostro por la sonrisa sincera, Kouji se despidió de Rin guiñándole el ojo juguetonamente.

Rin se levantó de su asiento, tomó la bandeja del desayuno y entró al cuarto con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru la esperaba concentrado en la vista más allá de su ventana, repasando en silencio una vez más todo lo que ahora sabía de ella.

"Señor Sesshoumaru quiere desayunar, su baño estuvo bien?"

"Fue una desgracia...no tengo hambre!"

Rin se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo pero disimuló con un movimiento leve de cabeza y en total silencio sacó la comida, regresó al cuarto le dio los medicamentos de la mañana y se apresuró a dejarlo solo. Podía sentir la furia de su paciente y era claro que el baño más que relajarlo lo había puesto de pésimo humor.

Sesshoumaru se sentía otra vez amargado por su incapacidad y ciertamente deseaba estar solo, sin embargo al ver que ella se le acercaba para decirle algo trató de no pensar en que era un hombre mutilado.

"El doctor Koeki vendrá a verlo en cualquier momento, no me necesita por el momento verdad?"

"Entonces estaré al lado!"

"Espere...exijo saber porque Keisuke la escogió?"

(Exige? Jejeje si que está de malas...no se da cuenta que aún sin brazo es un hombre súper atractivo, imponente y fuerte!?)

"Supongo que por mi experiencia con niños hay que tener mucha paciencia!"

"Grrr!"

Rin soltó una risita entre dientes mientras sin pedir permiso empezaba a cambiar la venda del brazo con los ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cual es el chiste Rin?"

"Usted...es un niño grande, ya que el doctor K va venir a verlo, aprovecharé para visitar a mis pequeños, nos vemos más tarde!"

Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada y un sabor amargo en su boca, odiaba sentirse así cada vez que no la tenía cerca pero esta vez no pudo controlarse, vocalizando su descontento y dándole una salida a la rabia que tenía atravezada en la garganta.

"No aprecio la insinuación de que soy un niño y porque cada vez que puede se va al segundo piso, se supone que usted es 'mi' enfermera?"

"Si soy, pero ya que no quiere desayunar y está de mal genio por el 'desastroso' baño que tuvo me voy, no quiero quedarme aquí viéndolo poner esa cara de amargado. Además...no me diga que le molesta que visite a un grupo de niños?"

Sesshoumaru la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hablaba tan francamente y sin mostrar el mínimo respeto, se sentía indignado pero al mismo tiempo estaba fascinado, los gestos de Rin al decirle que ponía cara de amargado eran simplemente hermosos y todo sin perder la concentración para cambiar la venda.

"Pero que atrevimiento!"

"Tal vez, pero es la verdad...por cierto de todos mis 'niños' usted es mi preferido!"

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y antes de salir del cuarto le puso en el regazo un par de revistas de espadas, luego salió del cuarto dejando a Sesshoumaru con la palabra en la boca y la felicidad de saber que él era su preferido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Sesshoumaru resopló divertido ahogando la risa de verse completamente derrotado por su linda enfermera. Más tranquilo apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos convencido que algo extraño le pasaba en compañía de Rin porque ella parecía conocerlo como la palma de su mano.

(La escogieron por su paciencia y experiencia con mocosos, que descaro decírmelo a la cara, acaso no sabe quien soy? Y yo no pongo cara de amargado...soy su preferido? que bueno...es muy insolente cuando se lo propone pero que linda es!)

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que este capitulo detenga las amenazas de muerte lenta de mi querida Eva. Estoy feliz porque la Diosa del viento y su pandilla regresaron a mi vida.

Gracias a: Naoko, Arline, Cristal, Adri, Justary, Eva, Moruisan, Bunny, Fabisa, PussyKittieWiccan,TsusukiFallenAngel, Arashi, Saiko Katsuka, Aqaue, Tigresita, Kathy y G27

Todos sus reviews son maravillosos y me disculpan si no se los he agradecido como se debe es que he estado un poco loca y ocupada. A ver como les digo como por millonésima vez lo mucho que significa recibir sus opiniones de lo que escribo, es que siento que las palabras no son suficientes solo espero que entiendan que me hace súper feliz y sino fuera por ustedes y sus palabras de ánimo no disfrutaría tanto escribir.

Les juro que ya empecé todos los siguientes capítulos de todos los fics incluido el príncipe, ya pronto podrán leer el maravilloso esposo que es Sesshoumaru...Jejeje como diría Arline soy una malvada por dejarlas picadas.

Un besote, Z.


	3. recuperacion

Capitulo 3

Recuperación

…………………

Resignado a perder a Rin al grupo de niños del segundo piso Sesshoumaru empezó a hojear las revistas que tenía en el regazo, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando estando más relajado le empezó a sonar el estómago por el hambre.

(Que hambre tengo…si me hubiera controlado ella no se hubiera ido al segundo piso y no me estarían sonando los intestinos…pero ahora que lo pienso, que se ha creído esa mujer, que tanto tiene que estar haciendo con un montón de mocosos? Tiene que estar aquí conmigo!)

El doctor Koeki entró a la habitación justo cuando Sesshoumaru doblaba la revista en su puño con fuerza y al verlo ahogó una risa porque tenía un gesto en la cara que era herencia paterna, tanto que por un momento Keisuke sintió que estaba atendiendo a su viejo amigo Inutaicho.

Acercándose con una gran sonrisa Keisuke empezó a examinar a Sesshoumaru mientras le preguntaba como lo estaban cuidando. El cerró los ojos como dos rendijas y levantó la ceja ante el sarcasmo de su doctor.

Como lo conocía desde que era un niño Sesshoumaru no tenía el corazón para tratarlo como al resto de las personas así que no tuvo más remedio que caer en su juego, esperando que con eso el doctor cupido no lo siguiera hostigando.

"Me está cuidando de maravilla…feliz?"

Keisuke apenas pudo contener la risa y haciéndose el inocente pretendió no entender, concentrándose en los latidos de su paciente. Sesshoumaru resopló divertido porque sabía que aquel hombre de mirada alegre se preocupaba mucho por él, todo a la gran amistad que había tenido con su difunto padre.

Aún con la risa atorada en su garganta Keisuke siguió examinándolo hasta que Sesshoumaru tomó el estetoscopio con la mano retirándolo de su pecho.

"Ya Keisuke-jiji deja de payasear estoy bien!"

"Tu salud no es una payasada jovencito!"

"Gracias!!"

"Un placer muchacho, donde esta la pequeña? Quiero saludarla!"

"No está, fue al segundo piso a ver a sus niños!"

Esta vez Keisuke no pudo dejar de reírse porque al hablar Sesshoumaru torcía los ojos hacia arriba y eso transportaba al doctor a una época feliz de cuando su paciente era un muchacho y le rogaba a su padre que lo dejara usar las espadas de la familia, a pesar de su habilidad Inutaicho siempre se negaba alegando que dos espadas eran demasiado riesgo para un solo muchacho.

Al escuchar las risas ahogadas de su médico Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y medio molesto medio divertido, se concentró en la revista completamente arrugada en su mano, como pudo la alisó y le habló con voz hueca.

"De que te ríes?"

"Yo? no, no de nada. Tarda mucho en sus visitas al segundo piso?"

"25 minutos como máximo!"

"Hace cuanto se fue?"

"Como 20!"

Con tranquilidad Keisuke se acomodó en la butaca a esperar a que Rin regresara para verla interactuar con Sesshoumaru, a su forma de ver la pequeña era perfecta para él y solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para que el ácido empresario cayera rendido a los pies de la pequeña.

Cuando Keisuke le preguntó a Sesshoumaru si ya había desayunado el galán de melena sedosa solo gruñó pero se negó que su doctor buscara algo de comer, porque en el fondo quería que fuera Rin la que lo alimentara.

Para hacer tiempo Sesshoumaru recibió la sección financiera de manos de Keisuke pero en ese momento apareció Jaken con una maleta de cuero y un pequeño sobre blanco en la mano.

"Buenos días señor como se siente?"

"Bien, averiguaste lo demás?"

"No había mucho señor, lo que le dije por teléfono es todo, solo tres personas de importancia!"

Jaken le alargó la hoja que Sesshoumaru prácticamente le arrebatócon rapidez, quería aprovechar que ella no regresaba para leer en paz. Examinando las palabras en el papel se dio cuenta que en la vida de Rin solo figuraban dos hombres que a su lado tenían la palabra novio, seguido de un corto período de tiempo no mayor de un año.

Sesshoumaru no se molestó en memorizar aquellos nombres pero si el de la tercera persona, su amiga Chiki figuraba desde la escuela de enfermería, al volver a leer la hoja se dio cuenta que la vida de aquella mujer que lo cuidaba con ternura, era igual de solitaria que la suya.

Doblando el papel en dos se lo regresó a Jaken que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y luego tomó asiento al lado de la ventana en espera de poder conversar con su jefe a solas.

Apoyando la cabeza en la almohada Sesshoumaru se concentró en pensar que ya habían pasado más de 25 minutos y su enfermera aún no regresaba. En el momento que sus labios se movieron para resoplar, Rin apareció por la puerta empujando un carrito donde traía un desayuno humeante con la comida picada en trocitos.

Rin empujaba el carrito con una expresión de felicidad y un corazón pintado en su mejilla derecha, al ver a Jaken y al Doctor Koeki los saludó cariñosamente con una sonrisa. Al contemplarla Sesshoumaru recordó los nombres de los hombres que habían tenido la oportunidad de quererla y en las profundidades de su corazón deseó ser el próximo y el último.

La observó detener el carrito para darle un beso al doctor cupido y luego responder a todas las preguntas que Keisuke tenía para ella, preguntas que giraban en torno a él y su bienestar. Se alegró que mientras hablaban ella se preocupara de servirle el desayuno para que no se enfriara.

"Cómo está Sensei que alegría verlo, hablemos mientras le sirvo el desayuno para que no se enfríe!"

"Claro, como están los pequeños?"

"Muy bien, como encuentra a Sesshoumaru-sama Sensei? Verdad que sus heridas están sanando muy bien? Hoy se bañó con ayuda de Kouji, no estaba muy contento cuando salió pero creo que ya se siente mejor"

Al hablar Rin acomodaba la bandeja frente a él, luego buscó los ojos dorados y parpadeó con una cálida sonrisa que dejaron a Sesshoumaru sin argumentos por un momento mientras se dejaba envolver por la ternura innata de Rin.

Estando cerca ella le preguntó en voz baja si ya tenía hambre y él solo contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, cuando Rin notó que los ojos de su paciente se desviaban a su mejilla, ella movió sus dedos tratando de adivinar que dibujo adornaba su piel y como obviamente no logró averiguarlo, le preguntó a su Sesshoumaru.

A un lado de la cama Jaken los observaba sin pestañear, en presencia de Rin su jefe parecía dejar su frialdad y seriedad de lado y eso era algo que él nunca había presenciado en todos sus años de lealtad compañía y algunas cuantas ex novias y amigas especiales.

"Que fue esta vez?"

"Un corazón!"

"Aww!"

Rin se frotó suavemente la mejilla procurando no deshacer el dibujo y dejó que el suspiro se perdiera en el aire, Sesshoumaru la miraba fijo recordando la información que tenía de ella, inútilmente trató de vislumbrar algún indicio de tristeza o amargura por estar sola, pero no encontró nada, su enfermera era feliz a pesar de su soledad.

La noción de la soledad femenina se vio empujado fuera de su menta al imaginarse a un montón de mocosos arremolinados alrededor de ella, en ese momento e le agriaron los pensamientos y por un segundo tuvo envidia de aquellos pequeños que tenían la suerte de poder abrazarla sin reparos.

(No puede dejarme solo cada dos horas para irse a ver a un montón de enanos que seguramente la abrazan y le pueden pintar corazones en la mejilla, ella tiene que estar aquí conmigo, como ahora…)

Sin siquiera mirarla Sesshoumaru recibió el cubierto y empezó a comer saboreando los pequeños trozos en su paladar, al ver que Sesshoumaru comía tranquilo, Rin caminó hasta estar frente a Jaken y le pidió que le entregara las pertenencias de su jefe.

"Hola señor Jaken, me permite por favor, voy a guardar las cosas de su honorable jefe en este armario, que como puede ver está muy limpio!"

Jaken resopló ante el tono ligeramente teñido de burla de la pequeña y torciendo la boca le entregó el elegante maletín de cuero. Inmediatamente Rin comenzó a sacar las cosas mientras calladamente admiraba las posesiones de su apuesto paciente.

El maletín tenía varias pijamas, cepillo de dientes, colonia y todo lo necesario para una afeitada impecable. Perdida en admirar las pertenencias de Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta que él la observaba intrigado al notar que acomodaba cada cosa con extremo cuidado.

Al terminar de acomodar todo Rin se volvió y se acercó para revisar la venda del brazo, una vez que la cambió se entretuvo en su cuarto por un par de minutos, al salir Sesshoumaru ya había terminado de comer, el doctor Koeki estaba a punto de retirar la bandeja pero ella le dijo que no se molestara.

"Yo lo haré sensei…Sesshoumaru-sama estaré en mi habitación si me necesita!"

"Espera Rin…entrégale tu reloj a Jaken para que lo lleve a revisar!"

De pie en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones Rin recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y con una sonrisita a medias empezó a aflojar el reloj en su muñeca, se lo entregó a Jaken pidiéndole que se lo cuidara mucho porque era de su padre.

El asistente recibió el reloj y lo guardó en su bolsillo más convencido que antes de que la influencia de Rin estaba cambiando a su jefe de una manera asombrosa y veloz. En realidad tenía que admitir que Rin era muy hermosa y su suave personalidad ablandaría hasta el más fuerte.

(La verdad es que la niña es linda, y esa dulzura es como bastante difícil de ignorar, me gustaría ver que Sesshoumaru-sama encontrara la felicidad para que no estuviera tan solo)

Cuando Rin entró a la otra habitación Sesshoumaru le dio instrucciones a Jaken sobre el reloj asegurándole que para cuando llegara a la joyería él ya habría hablado personalmente con el relojero.

"Tienes algo para mí Jaken?"

"Si señor, aquí está todo…quiere que venga después?"

"Hai!"

"Entonces hasta mas tarde señor!"

Keisuke no perdió ni un solo instante de la conversación por lo que tenía una sonrisa divertida, ya que era obvio el interés de Sesshoumaru por Rin. Cuando Jaken se despidió el doctor cupido le dijo que empezaría con terapia de rehabilitación ese día, de 3 a 4 p.m.

Llamando a Rin para que estuviera con ellos el Dr. Koeki respondió al sin fin de preguntas que Sesshoumaru hacía ante la mirada atenta de Rin. Con calma y siempre sonriente, Keisuke le aseguró al galán de melena sedosa que Sakato era el mejor fisioterapeuta del hospital.

Rin contuvo la felicidad al saber que Sakato trabajaría con Sesshoumaru. Sakato era el hombre que le gustaba a Chiki y ella esperaba que la relación que había empezado tan solo un par de semanas atrás, se convirtiera en algo serio.

(Que bueno que va ser Sakato, a Chiki le gusta mucho…creo que sería bonito tener alguien a quien querer, aunque no me gusta nadie…bueno eso no es del todo verdad, mi trabajo está mejor que nunca…)

Rin no podía adivinar el velo de tristeza que le ensombrecía el rostro, ella se conformaba con su trabajo pero la verdad era que ansiaba enamorarse y tener alguien para ella. Resignada despejó sus pensamientos y siguió escuchando las recomendaciones del doctor Koeki de hacer todos los ejercicios al pie de la letra y poniendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru vociferó que no tenía que decirle que se esforzara porque lo que más deseaba era irse de aquel hospital, Rin sintió como una espina atragantada en la garganta. Estaba tan feliz de atender a Sesshoumaru que parecía olvidar que aquel era un trabajo temporal.

Con el peso de esa realidad Rin suspiró calladamente y su mirada se oscureció por completo, sin embargo ni Sesshoumaru ni Keisuke lo notaron porque estaban enfrascados en discutir.

Sintiéndose un poco tonta Rin se rascó las manos y fijó la vista en el piso, minutos más tarde la conversación masculina terminó con algo parecido a un gruñido de parte de Sesshoumaru y una sonrisa de triunfo adornando las facciones de Keisuke. Volviéndose donde ella el doctor le dijo que debería acompañar a Sesshoumaru.

"Rin acompañarás a Sesshoumaru a todas las sesiones de terapia!"

"Como usted diga Sensei…Sesshoumaru-sama Sakato es el mejor, tendrá

fuerza en sus piernas en un santiamén!"

Viendo en dirección a la ventana, Sesshoumaru se hizo una imagen mental de sí mismo totalmente recuperado y de vuelta en la oficina y eso lo reanimó por lo que expresó sin reparos su descontento por estar en cama.

"El mejor? Eso espero no soporto estar aquí postrado en esta maldita cama sin nada que hacer…entre más rápido me vaya mejor!"

Rin torció la boca y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta haciéndola tragar grueso, nerviosa se rascó la nuca y se revolvió en su lugar pero permaneció inmóvil. Keisuke la miró comprendiendo su incomodidad y a la vez conmovido por la sensibilidad de la pequeña que rápidamente sonrió para disimular, Sesshoumaru la miró sin parpadear enmascarando su sorpresa ante la reacción de Rin a sus palabras.

(Que le pasa, porque tiene esa mirada tan triste? Acaso no quiere que me vaya?...ahora que lo pienso una vez que me recupere ya no volveré a verla)

Finalmente Keisuke se despidió de ambos dejándolos a solas, una vez que la puerta se cerró Rin se acomodó en la butaca en total silencio, Sesshoumaru la miró de medio lado intrigado porque en un abrir de cerrar de ojos ella no parecía ser la misma. Estaba completamente quieta y con la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo que la preocupaba.

Sesshoumaru no tenía idea que la preocupación de Rin era el momento que tuviera que separarse de él. Ella siempre se encariñaba con sus pacientes y se ponía triste cuando los veía partir pero con él tenía pensar en aquel instante le hacía un nudo alrededor de su corazón.

Tosiendo Sesshoumaru llamó su atención, Rin le contestó ocultando su ansiedad bajo una sonrisa que no logró apaciguar la curiosidad masculina, al contrario le hizo crecer desmesuradamente.

"Disculpe señor estaba un poco distraída, en que le puedo servir?"

"Necesito hacer una llamada!

"Por supuesto!"

Rin se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono y lo puso junto a Sesshoumaru, luego entró al cuarto para darle privacidad. Sin poder sacudirse de aquella sensación de pérdida Rin se acostó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Sesshoumaru la llamó un par de minutos más tarde, ella le llevó el vaso de agua sin musitar ni un suspiro.

Estaba a punto de irse pero Sesshoumaru le pidió que le dijera todo lo que sabia de Sakato, petición que Rin complació encantada. Todos los halagos de Rin parecían sinceros por lo que Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado más al saber que entre ellos no había nada romántico porque Sakato salía con Chiki desde hacía dos semanas y Rin era la que los había presentado.

Mientras hablaban la curiosidad de Rin la hostigaba con la idea de si en algún momento alguna mujer además de Kagome iría a visitarlo, trataba de imaginar como era el tipo de mujer que cautivaría el corazón de aquel hombre tan enigmático e interesante y se perdió en aquellas interrogantes.

(Como será el tipo de mujer que le gusta?...igual que él elegante y refinada, apuesto que es súper caballeroso y amoroso…awww!)

Sesshoumaru notó que ella se perdía pero con la misma rapidez regresaba de donde fuera que parecía irse, sacudiendo sus pensamientos fijó los ojos en las flores y respirando profundo se levantó para sacar del florero las flores que estaban marchitas.

"Me encantan las flores, alegran todo…"

A Sesshoumaru le pareció que ella hablaba para sí misma, como si soñara despierta, llevando las flores marchitas fuera cuando regresó se acomodó en la butaca pensativa. No habían pasado 30 minutos cuando por la puerta apareció Kagome y todas las interrogantes de la pequeña parecieron tener respuesta.

Kagome no venía sola, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño la acompañaba. Al verla Rin quedo impresionada con la belleza y elegancia de la recién llegada, su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz y al concentrar su atención en Sesshoumaru, vio como sus ojos reflejaban emoción ante la inesperada visitante.

El frío que le bajó a Rin por la espalda se sintió horrible y sin darse cuenta se puso de pie, dio tres pasos en dirección a su cuarto y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Una vez que la mujer y Sesshoumaru hicieron contacto visual, los dos sonrieron y en ese instante Rin se escabulló hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sin saber muy bien lo que le pasaba Rin se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza baja, frotándose las manos, respirando profundo y agudizando el oído arrepintiéndose de haber cerrado la puerta completamente.

(Seguramente es una novia o algo así, es elegante, distinguida y bellísima, igual que él…bueno ya sé el tipo de mujer que le gusta…nada que ver conmigo…)

…………………

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido de ver a su ex novia Lía de pie en la habitación luciendo absolutamente hermosa. Ellos habían sido novios en la universidad y su separación había sido amistosa, motivada por la mudanza de Lía a Francia para terminar su carrera de abogada.

Lía era una mujer agradable, inteligente y hermosa, verla ahora frente a él era una alegría inesperada. La primera en saludar fue Kagome que había visto como Rin se había escabullido hasta su cuarto como si huyera de algo.

(Tenía una expresión vacía en su cara…habrá pasado algo malo? En un segundo iré a saludarla!)

Después de los saludos de rigor Sesshoumaru escuchó con atención como su ex novia le contaba que estaba de visita en Japón viendo a una tía. Con sinceridad le dijo que era un alivio verlo sano y salvo aún a pesar de la falta de brazo, cuando Lía se sentó en la butaca vacía Sesshoumaru cayó en cuenta que estaba solo y mentalmente hizo una mueca.

(Pero…en que momento se fue? Si estaba aquí hace un instante…Lía esta hermosísima!)

Una vez que Lía y Sesshoumaru se enfrascaron en conversar, Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la otra habitación para saludar, empujó la puerta con cuidado y la vio sentada de espaldas.

"Hola Rin!"

Inmediatamente Rin se volteó con una sonrisa, feliz de que Kagome se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a saludarla. La señora Youkai no la conocía pero podía jurar que algo la entristecía y eso la preocupó.

"Kagome-chan que agradable sorpresa!"

"Como estás, todo bien?"

"Excelente, como está su esposo?"

"Bien, no logré que viniera hoy pero seguramente uno de estos días, como está Sesshoumaru?"

"Recuperándose lentamente, él no está muy feliz por eso pero nada se puede hacer, hoy empezara con terapia para fortalecer sus piernas y así podrá regresar a su vida, creo que no le gustan mucho los hospitales!"

"En eso tienes razón, es que le recuerdan la muerte de su mamá. La señora estaba muy enferma y según me han contado él la visitaba todos los días hasta que murió!"

"Ahh ya veo!"

Rin medio sonrió porque aquellas palabras le sumergían más en un sentimiento que la ahogaba: su propia soledad. Para Sesshoumaru un hospital no era otra cosa que un recordatorio doloroso y por eso deseaba irse cuanto antes, una vez que lo hiciera ella volvería a estar sola.

Estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de Sesshoumaru de la noche a la mañana y aunque sabía que era algo apresurado y hasta infantil, no podía suprimir aquellos sentimientos porque de repente no quería separarse de su paciente.

Kagome se la quedó viendo sintiéndose impotente para ayudarla porque Rin parecía anhelar algo inalcanzable y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo.

Reaccionando le preguntó a Kagome si se quedaría a almorzar, viendo el reloj Kagome supuso que Lía no tendría ningún problema por lo que accedió y decidió acompañar a Rin para así darles privacidad a los ex novios.

"Podemos almorzar juntas para que ellos tengan privacidad!"

"C-claro!"

Kagome abrió sus grandes ojos a todo lo que daban y comprendió en un instante la tristeza de Rin sintiendo pesar por ella. Estrujando sus dedos se mordió el labio por no haber notado eso antes y empezó a hablar de lo linda que era la habitación tratando de desviar la atención de Rin. Suspirando sin darse cuenta, la pequeña le siguió la corriente y luego le preguntó que hora era.

"11:30!"

"Me disculpa un segundo por favor?"

"Por supuesto!"

Rin tragó saliva y abrió la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones, al salir pensó que estaba preparada para ver a Sesshoumaru con Lía conversando animadamente, pero realmente fue como un baldazo de agua fría. A pesar del ardor que sentía en su pecho, su rostro no reflejó incomodidad alguna, al contrario esbozaba una sonrisa motivada por su sentido de obligación que le decía que no era profesional ni correcto sentir incomodidad.

Aclarándose la garganta Rin llamó la atención de Sesshoumaru y Lía que inmediatamente se volvieron para verla. Lía la observaba con una sonrisa detallando lo linda que era y atenta a sus palabras, al darse cuenta que su enfermera no lo miraba directamente Sesshoumaru se revolvió en la camilla inquieto.

"Disculpe Sesshoumaru-sama quería saber si la señorita desea que almorzar aquí con usted, para pedir el almuerzo!"

Sesshoumaru miró a Lía que con una sonrisa le dijo que le encantaría acompañarlo y así poder seguir conversando. Rin le preguntó a Lía que bebida prefería y luego giró sobre sus talones de regreso a su habitación. Kagome había escuchado todo y se sentía morir porque comprendía a la perfección que a Rin le gustaba Sesshoumaru pero probablemente tenía conflictos con eso por ser su enfermera.

El galán de melena sedosa no apartó sus ojos de la puerta hasta que Lía llamó su atención para que siguieran hablando, todo sin perder de vista el brillo que tenía en su mirada al ver a su enfermera. Como mujer que era reconocía el interés de Sesshoumaru en Rin pero no dijo nada, después de todo ella se iría en tres días de regreso a Francia porque extrañaba a su prometido.

Cuando Rin regresó con la bandeja de alimentos Kagome se había unido a la conversación, Sesshoumaru perdió un poco el hilo de lo que hablaban para verla mientras acomodaba la bandeja frente a él y les entregaba sendas bandejas a Kagome y Lía., transformada en un versión taciturna de sí misma.

Aquel comportamiento taladraba la mente del empresario que no comprendía porque se había retraído tanto. Estaba feliz de ver a Lía pero deseaba tener privacidad para hablar con Rin y tal vez averiguar que le pasaba. Sabía que era inútil pedirle que se quedara con ellos para almorzar porque la pondría en un compromiso y adivinaba que se negaría rotundamente con una sonrisa.

Cuando ella entró a su cuarto sin siquiera mirarlo o sonreírle Sesshoumaru se sintió desanimado y mas deseoso aún de poder tener tiempo a solas con ella. Tuvo un poco de alivio al ver que Kagome tomaba su plato para ir acompañarla.

Al entrar al cuarto Rin estaba sentada sobre la cama sin probar bocado y la mirada fija en la pared sumergida en el recuerdo de su familia, a veces la pasaba eso, recordaba a su familia y no podía evitar sentirse triste y desanimada, no quería reconocer que ante la idea de una inminente separación con su actual paciente aquella tristeza se había despertado en sus adentros.

Kagome se sentó junto a ella con una gran sonrisa en espera de que su compañía sirviera para darle ánimos. Contagiada por la simpatía de Kagome, Rin se metió de lleno en la conversación, en medio del almuerzo llegó Chiki que le traía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, una vez que Rin las presentó, las tres hablaban como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Chiki sabía que algo raro pasaba con su amiga pero prefirió no preguntar nada frente a Kagome, cuando Rin preguntó la hora su mejor amiga le preguntó que había sucedido con el reloj de su padre. Tanto Kagome como Chiki sonrieron al escuchar la explicación.

"Sesshoumaru-sama gentilmente se lo dio al señor Jaken para llevarlo a reparar…estaba muy viejo, espero que pueda arreglarse…y tener lo suficiente para poder pagar el arreglo!"

Kagome no pudo contener la risa y le aseguró a Rin que si conocía bien a su cuñado él no iba a permitir que ella pagara por eso. Lo que no le dijo fue que era la primera vez que sabía que Sesshoumaru hiciera algo así por alguien más que si mismo y se emocionó con la idea de un desenlace romántico entre ellos. Chiki asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Kagome y luego hizo su propio aporte olvidando que no estaban solas.

"Rin como se te ocurre que el bombón ambulante te va a cobrar?"

"CHIKI!!"

Rin torció los ojos y fulminó a Chiki con la mirada mientras se reía calladamente, Kagome le aseguró que no se preocupara y las felicitó por su buen gusto con los hombres.

"Kagome-chan...por favor no piense nada malo y tampoco le diga a Sesshoumaru-sama es que esta es una tonta que habla sin pensar!"

Kagome se la quedó viendo con una gran sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara y que guardaría su secreto.

"No te preocupes, además Chiki tiene razón mi cuñado es un bombón ambulante jejejejeje!"

Chiki sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y se echo una risita de complicidad al escuchar a Kagome repetir sus palabras, Rin torció la boca y sonrió abiertamente.

Kagome le guiño el ojo y recogiendo los platos de las tres los puso sobre una mesita pegada a la pared y luego se volvió a sentar en la cama y empezó a contarles que estaba feliz de que su cuñado pudiera descansar porque su vida era solo trabajo.

Rin escuchó un instante más y luego se levantó para ir al otro cuarto, retiró los platos bajo la mirada atenta e insistente de Sesshoumaru que buscaba verla a los ojos. Mientras retiraba la vajilla Rin solo podía escuchar las palabras 'bombón ambulante' resonar en su cabeza.

Dominado por la curiosidad Sesshoumaru tosió para llamar la atención y como si hablaran sin palabras Rin lo miró de medio lado con una sonrisa asomada por la comisura de sus labios. En un estado de histeria por no saber que le pasaba el bombón ambulante hizo un gesto con la boca que a ella le pareció extraño.

Al verlo Rin se rió nerviosa mientras se acercaba a quitarle las migas de la sábana, en un tono suave le preguntó si necesitaba algo más Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca sarcástica y le dijo que le trajera una taza de té.

(Necesito algo más? Saber que rayos le pasa…)

Rin regresó con una taza de té humeante que puso frente a él viéndolo bajo sus pestañas, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron la mirada de Sesshoumaru era tan intensa que sin querer dejó escapar un suspiro audible solo para su paciente.

"Aquí tiene señor, estaré en el otro cuarto por si me necesita…con permiso!"

Un rato mas tarde mientras Rin conversaba con Kagome entró Lía para despedirse, al verla, la señora Youkai se levantó y avanzó hasta el otro cuarto para despedirse de su cuñado.

"Hasta luego, cuídalo mucho por favor, es un hombre maravilloso!"

"Así lo haré!"

Rin se la quedó viendo un poco desubicada porque presentía que Lía quería decirle algo más y sin dudarlo le preguntó si así era. Lía se echó una risita juguetona y picándole el ojo le dijo que Sesshoumaru tenía algo diferente en su mirada.

"Pero…porque me dice eso?"

"Porque sí, bueno ya me voy mucha suerte!"

"Q-que le vaya bien señorita!"

Cuando Lía salió de la habitación Rin esperó a que Sesshoumaru estuviera solo para acompañarlo, las palabras en su mente se repetían sin cesar embelezándola, sin decir nada retiró la taza al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el reloj en la pared.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente porque en cualquier momento aparecería Sakato para llevarlo a la sesión de recuperación, el primero de todos los que faltaban para separarse. Al escuchar la voz de su paciente Rin lo miró a la expectativa porque Sesshoumaru tenía un tono algo autoritario.

"Rin!"

"Si dígame?"

"Puedes usar mi reloj hasta que Jaken vuelva con el tuyo, sácalo del armario por favor!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru-sama como se le ocurre?, yo no puedo usar su reloj y si después le pasa algo, ya vio como estaba el mío lo paso golpeando en todas las esquinas…"

La expresión aburrida de Sesshoumaru hablaba por sí sola, ella no tenía opción, tenía que usarlo y ya. Curvando la boca en desacuerdo Rin torció los ojos como si la acabaran de regañar y tal como se lo había pedido, sacó el reloj del armario.

Con el reloj en su puño Rin se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y dudando un segundo se lo puso, soltó una risita al ver que le bailaba en la muñeca por lo grande. Sesshoumaru la estudió y luego con un ademán le dijo que la correa de cuero tenía más agujeros para que pudiera ajustarlo.

Tratando de que sus manos no la delataran Rin ajustó el reloj en el último agujero y aunque todavía le quedaba grande no se le iba a escurrir fuera de la mano, su corazón latía emocionado de saber que aquel hombre callado y maravilloso le había prestado su reloj.

Sin poder contener su felicidad Rin se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias y le aseguraba que lo cuidaría mucho. El instante que sintió como lo besaba Sesshoumaru sintió un torrente de energía invadir su cuerpo y se volvió para mirarla escondiendo su emoción y diciéndole que no era la gran cosa.

"Es solo un reloj como cualquier otro!"

"Si señor, lo que usted diga!"

"No me digas señor me haces sentir como un anciano!"

"Jajajaja!"

Al escucharla reír como una niña despreocupada Sesshoumaru suspiró mentalmente porque parecía que estaba recobrando el buen humor a que tan rápidamente se estaba acostumbrando.

Sin moverse, Rin admiró el reloj en su muñeca embelezada mientras pensaba que no solo llevaba su reloj sino que ahora podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, tenía ganas de salir corriendo como desaforada para contarle a Chiki pero en cambio caminó hasta la ventana y admiró en silencio el paisaje.

Sesshoumaru la miraba a hurtadillas y dio cabida una vez más al sentimiento de ternura que ella le despertaba, sus ojos se desviaron hasta las manos que Rin, que mientras veía por la ventana tocaba el reloj con sus dedos.

(Parece que es fácil de complacer, es solo un reloj, si ella quiere se lo regalo…)

Con Rin viendo por la ventana y Sesshoumaru descansando con los ojos cerrados los encontró Sakato tan solo media hora después. Sakato era dueño de una irresistible sonrisa y una simpatía que le brotaba por montones, además de eso era el mejor en su ramo.

Sabía por el doctor Koeki que Sesshoumaru no era una persona fácil por lo que lejos de desalentarse estaba emocionado por el reto que representaba. También estaba a la expectativa de la información extra que tenía gracias a su querida Chiki, su burbujeante mujer le había dicho que estaba segura que Sesshoumaru tenía un genuino interés por la pequeña Rin.

Tan pronto como se presentaron y Sesshoumaru estrechó la mano de Sakato dejaron la habitación para ir a la sala de recuperación ubicada un piso más abajo.

…………………………

Cuando entraron a la sala de recuperación Rin se hizo a un lado para que Sakato hiciera su labor. La pequeña se acomodó en una silla para observar en silencio, la verdad es que estaba con el corazón en la boca ansiosa de ver como le iba a su paciente favorito.

No habían pasado diez minutos de los ejercicios cuando Sakato se dio cuenta, gracias a su experiencia que su paciente no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

Al principio supuso que Sesshoumaru quería aguantar dolor solo por no darse por menos pero al ver la poca determinación en los ojos dorados, la curiosidad lo dominó y decidió enfrentarlo en voz muy baja y manteniendo aquella conversación solo entre ellos dos.

"Sesshoumaru-sama acaso no quiere recuperarse?"

"No sé de que me habla?"

"Usted es muy fuerte y no se está esforzando lo suficiente…"

Sesshoumaru dejó de hacer sus ejercicios con sus ojos en Rin. Al notar que la veía, ella le sonrió desde su silla y levantó sus pulgares en señal de aliento para que hiciera sus ejercicios con entusiasmo.

Verla de esa forma alentándolo, Sesshoumaru no podía sentir otra cosa más que placer. Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para Rin, le contestó al joven sin dejar de verla.

"Tengo mis razones!"

Sakato vio a Rin por el rabillo del ojo y comprendió la falta de entusiasmo de su paciente, inmediatamente recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chiki la noche anterior y comprendió que su novia tenía razón porque el interés de Sesshoumaru por la pequeña se le salía por los poros.

"Mmmm…ya veo, ahora si nos entendemos…vamos a seguir un rato más con los ejercicios y luego pasamos a operación recuperación lenta, cuando yo le diga usted hará cara de dolor, está bien?!"

"Como dice?"

Sakato hizo cara de aburrido y frunció el ceño por la aparente renuencia de Sesshoumaru para darse por entendido, siguiendo con los ejercicios hizo gala de una franqueza que el ácido empresario encontró refrescante.

"Youkai quiere conquistar a esa belleza y hacerla su mujer si o no?"

"Pues…porque me ayuda?"

"Yo también tengo mis razones…ella me cae bien, es linda, amable y gracias a ella encontré a la mujer de mis sueños. Ahora sigamos y luego se queja para que pueda irse con la pequeña!"

Sesshoumaru no supo que decir ante aquel comentario y se concentró en seguir con los ejercicios que aunque sentía dolor lograba hacerlos motivado por la noción de que eso le ayudaría a recobrar la fuerza de sus maltratadas piernas.

Pasaron los minutos y entre dientes Sakato le dijo que se quejara, Sesshoumaru torció los ojos e hizo exactamente lo que el joven le decía, en cuanto hizo una mueca de dolor Sakato llamó Rin con cara de tragedia griega. Como un resorte la inocente enfermera se levantó de su silla para auxiliar a su paciente favorito.

"Que sucede Sakato? Le pasó algo a Sesshoumaru?"

"Es suficiente por hoy lo mejor es no forzarlo, llévalo a descansar!"

"De verdad? Parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien"

"Así es, pero no es necesario apresurarse demasiado, todavía está débil pero ira ganando fuerzas, no te preocupes Rin"

"Como tu digas Sakato, lo importante es que Sesshoumaru esté bien!"

Sesshoumaru suspiró para sus adentros porque la preocupación de su enfermera era conmovedora. Después de acomodarse en la silla de ruedas y despedirse de Sakato, Rin se encaminó al ascensor para regresar a la habitación, a medio camino Sesshoumaru le dijo que quería tomar aire viendo que la tarde estaba hermosa.

"Podemos salir, mencionaste algo de unos jardines el primer día!"

"En serio? Que excelente quizás podamos recoger unas cuantas flores!"

Rin desvió la silla de ruedas y se encaminó hasta los jardines del hospital que para ella eran como un paraíso. Desde una ventana Chiki la observó mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a Sesshoumaru y los dos disfrutaban del hermoso atardecer.

Sentados uno al lado del otro ninguno dijo nada y sin quererlo Rin empezó a recordar a su familia, pero eran recuerdos felices que lejos de entristecerla la calentaban el corazón porque sentía muy vivo aquel cariño tan especial, con una sonrisa soñadora se volvió a ver a su paciente que observaba el cielo con la mirada perdida.

Al sentir el peso de la mirada esmeralda Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza y los ojos tan solo un poco, suficiente para verla a la expectativa, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Rin sonrió abiertamente pero no dijo nada, dos segundos mas tarde ella también admiraba el incipiente celaje.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del paisaje hasta que Sesshoumaru tosió para llamar la atención y Rin se puso de pie, tomó las agarraderas de la silla de rueda y empezó a caminar de regreso a la habitación.

Cenaron juntos pero en silencio, la mente de Rin estaba sumergida por los recuerdos de su familia y no se percataba que estaba súper callada incomodando a Sesshoumaru al no saber que era lo que le pasaba. Rin salio de su ensueño de recuerdos al escuchar el roce de la sábana, se aclaró la garganta y sin saberlo se dio a conocer un poco más.

"Disculpe…es que todo el día he estado recordando a mi familia…a veces me hacen mucha falta por eso trabajo tanto, es muy aburrido llegar a la casa y que nadie lo reciba…aquí todo es diferente, tengo con quien hablar, puedo ayudar y…ahem no quiero aburrirlo con mis cosas, tiene sueño?"

"No!"

Al mirar el reloj en su muñeca Rin se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 7 de la noche y supuso que podría quedarse un rato más haciéndole compañía a Sesshoumaru, aunque por momentos parecía que ella era la que no podía separarse de él.

Después de recoger los platos, Rin le preguntó cuanto tiempo tenía de conocer al señor Jaken, escucharla interesada en su asistente a Sesshoumaru le pareció divertido y le dijo que tenía más de 10 años de trabajar con Jaken. Rin apretó los labios haciendo una cara como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

"Ah ya veo, por eso es tan protector…se ve que lo aprecia mucho. Yo solo tengo una amiga especial y maravillosa que es Chiki, a ella la conozco desde hace como 5 años es tan buena y amorosa conmigo, la señora Kagome me la recuerda algo, ella y su hermano se les nota que están súper enamorados…"

Rin se quedó perdida en sus propias palabras y luego ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Jaken estaba en la puerta, al verlo se levantó y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que la llamara si necesitaba algo.

"Con permiso, que descanse…Hola señor Jaken!"

"Niña!"

"Jejeje!"

Jaken esperó a que ella entrara al cuarto y cuando se volvió a donde Sesshoumaru pudo jurar que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su jefe, sin embargo aquel gesto fue tan fugaz que no pudo estar seguro.

………………………………

A/N: Lo sé me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero es que es navidad y bueno hay muchas cosas que hacer y regalos que comprar, pero al fin logro sacar este capitulo, ojalá les guste.

Gracias a: Mizuho, por favor guarda las katanas

Priestess: con color aceituna me refería a que Jaken tiene un tono de piel bronceado intenso. Me gusto eso de carácter 'especial'

Tamy: gracias por el mail y los reviews.

Malkavian: Un nose que? Jejeje eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Umi: Espero que este capitulo te guste y no te de agruras.

Fenixgirl: tan expresiva como siempre, gracias por tus reviews!

Aome: Gracias por los halagos lo que mas me motiva a escribir es la fidelidad de lectoras, como tu.

Sempai 1 y Sempai 2: Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan, y tengo un mensaje para Sempai 2, no hablas mucho, me encanta hablar contigo.

Estrellita: Bueno lo de la información, no puse mas para que fuera por la convivencia que Sesh se de cuenta que Rin es adorable.

Sweet Aome: Me tarde mucho pero aquí esta.

Yashi: Coqueteo, sensualidad que feliz me hizo tu review porque eso exactamente era lo que quería transmitir.

Yushu: Muchas gracias por el review y espero este cap te guste tanto como el anterior.

CCS64: Finalmente pude ver el fanart de Rin, esta divino, es un gran honor recibirlo hasta le pusiste el nombre y 'dr.mounstro' mil gracias.

A todas mis demas lectoras con quien tengo la felicidad de poder conversar con frecuencia les doy las gracias por siempre apoyarme.

Adri, Dani, Cristal Darling, Haru, Naoko, Arline, y a Justary que hace veinte minutos con sus palabras de aliento me ayudo a terminar este cap.

Estoy algo dormidita así que si me olvide de alguna de mis divinas lectoras acepto el tomatazo con gusto.

……………………


	4. Amor & Dudas

Capítulo 4

Amor & Dudas…

……………………………

Varios días después…

Sesshoumaru tenía un semblante descansado, las heridas de su rostro estaban sanando con lentitud y aquella pausada recuperación era solo una excusa para, con cada cicatriz que sanaba y los días juntos se acumulaban, Rin pudiera enamorarse más de su atractivo paciente.

El trabajo de Rin se estaba facilitando con cada día que pasaba, y aunque ella pretendía no enterarse, estaba consciente que pronto Sesshoumaru no necesitaría más de sus cuidados. Cuando aquella inminente realidad lograba escurrirse hasta ocupar sus pensamientos, la pobre Rin se sentía melancólica.

Muchas veces, mientras Sesshoumaru dormía, Rin no podía evitar debatirse con la mezcla de sentimientos que su corazón albergaba. La gran atracción que sentía por su paciente, chocaba con su sentido de responsabilidad como una ola contra un muro de piedra.

Rin se persuadía a sí misma, repitiéndose que Sesshoumaru no se interesaba en ella por ser un hombre importante y poderoso. Sin embargo, no podía obviar como se sentía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, dándole esperanzas de que él la viera como mujer.

No ayudaba que las palabras de Chiki fueran como un disco rayado en su mente. Según su amiga, ella era una gran mujer que merecía ser feliz; y si Sesshoumaru no veía las cualidades de las que era poseedora, entonces era un tonto.

Aturdida por aquella encrucijada de responsabilidad y placer, no notó que la terapia de Sesshoumaru había terminado y como siempre, él la esperaba sentado en la silla de ruedas para ir al jardín. Ver el atardecer en los jardines del hospital era su nueva rutina juntos.

Se sentaban uno al lado del otro, hasta que el frío los forzaba a regresar a la habitación. A veces conversaban, pero eran conversaciones cortas, sentarse sin hablar, sabiendo que estaban juntos, era suficiente para que aquellos seres solitarios y tranquilos, se sintieran complacidos.

Disfrutando del paisaje, Rin dejaba divagar su mente. Trataba de imaginar como había sido Sesshoumaru de niño, su adolescencia, pero sobre todo, como siendo tan atractivo y atento, estaba solo. Lo que Rin no imaginaba, era que igual que ella, el galán solitario tenía sus propias interrogantes.

Sesshoumaru quería saber que pensaba ella cuando su mirada se perdía en el aire y parecía dejar la realidad. Rin era como un acertijo, porque a veces se mostraba tan transparente pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de tener un velo invisible cubriéndola. Velo que no permitía a los que la admiraban ver el interior de su alma.

Además de eso, tenía sus propios conflictos, saberse mutilado era como una camisa de fuerza invisible, que le impedía demostrarle a Rin lo que sentía; lo que había crecido en su corazón estando en su compañía; enamorándose de ella sin saberlo.

Estaba acostumbrado a sobresalir en todos los aspectos de su vida, por lo que encontraba muy difícil asimilar, de la noche a la mañana, la pérdida de su brazo. Quería sentirse tranquilo, que no le importara tanto no tener su extremidad. Deseaba creer en las palabras de su hermano, las cuales afloraban en su mente, sin proponérselo, como una alentadora rima.

Sin embargo, sus propias ideas entorpecían la noción de fortaleza que tenían los demás de él, lo que era peor, lo llenaba de inseguridad y dudas. Todavía faltaban dos semanas para abandonar el hospital y tenía todo ese tiempo para demostrarle a Rin que estaba interesado, o alejarse de ella sin mayores consecuencias.

(Ella no es una mujer cualquiera, es tierna, dedicada y hermosa. Se preocupa por mí pero no lo hace con lástima, sino con interés, como si mi bienestar fuera lo que más le importara y disfrutara el tiempo que pasamos juntos)

La cercanía de Rin lo alertó que era la hora de regresar a la habitación. Empujando la silla de ruedas, ella le preguntó como había sido su infancia. Aquella pregunta lo dejo sorprendido, porque era obvio el interés que tenía en él. Dudando un segundo, Sesshoumaru le dijo que los recuerdos de su infancia eran muy agradables porque había tenido a su madre con él.

"Es cierto, no hay mejor época que cuando uno es un pequeño y tiene una madre cariñosa. Como era ella?"

"Hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa…como tu!"

Sesshoumaru no supo en que momento pronunció aquellas palabras, pero se alegro porque pudo sentir la turbación detrás suyo cuando Rin pareció tropezar y la silla de ruedas tuvo un leve frenazo. Por un par de minutos ella no dijo nada y Sesshoumaru pensó en lugar de feliz, estaba molesta. Aquella idea desapareció cuando con voz emocionada ella le dio las gracias.

Al llegar a la habitación Sesshoumaru tuvo problemas para ver a Rin a los ojos, estaba tan inquieta y ruborizada que le daba pena que la fuera a ver comportándose como una quinceañera. Una vez acostado, ella se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"Es el cumplido mas lindo que me han hecho!"

"Es la verdad!"

Rin no le dijo nada, y no era necesario, su expresión lo decía todo. Al sonreír y verlo a los ojos con ternura, Sesshoumaru dejo que su imaginación volara con la idea de poder conquistarla y hacerla suya. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos tan placenteros siempre se veían interrumpidos por el recordatorio de que solo tenía un solo brazo y eso para él, era un obstáculo enorme que parecía imposible de superar.

La cena de esa noche tuvo un tono muy diferente a las anteriores, y en la mente de Sesshoumaru no hubo duda que aquel halago le había abierto aun más la puerta para poder conocer mejor a Rin. Mientras cenaban, ella le contó detalles íntimos de su vida; como había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres, de su soledad y hasta uno que otro vistazo a sus dos relaciones amorosas, todo sin profundizar demasiado en el tema.

Los días pasaron y su relación siguió creciendo, fortaleciéndose con miradas y sutiles halagos que se colaban en pláticas interminables después de la cena. En sus paseos por los jardines del hospital, compartieron recuerdos íntimos y privados de sus vidas. En silencio cada uno de ellos pensaba que jamás se había sentido de esa forma con nadie más, pero guardaba el sentimiento en su pecho.

Fue tal la fascinación que Rin despertó en Sesshoumaru, que el deseo por besarla y acariciarla se hizo una necesidad y llegó el día que todos sus miedos e inseguridades, quedaron en segundo plano. Lo más importante era besarla y poder acariciar su delicado rostro con la única mano que le quedaba.

………………………………

Rin se acercó para cepillarlo y ayudarlo a afeitarse. Con cuidado le puso la crema de afeitar, sin notar que él la miraba embobado, con la valentía agolpándose en su pecho y dispuesto a no dejar pasar otro día más sin besarla. Concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, no se fijó que inconsciente estaba completamente pegada a Sesshoumaru.

Una vez que terminó de ponerle la crema, tomó la rasuradora se la entregó a su paciente y volteó la cabeza para buscar la tapa de la crema. Al notar que Sesshoumaru no tomaba la rasuradora, ella lo miró con un gesto de interrogación dibujado en el rostro.

"Que sucede, ya tienes la crema…te duele algo?"

"No me duele nada, si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría que tú me afeitaras hoy!"

La expresión de Rin se iluminó completamente y con una sonrisita de satisfacción los dedos femeninos se cerraron alrededor de la rasuradora para cumplir con el deseo de su paciente. Sesshoumaru la miraba tan fijamente que ella sintió los pelitos de su nuca erizarse, además la forma tan seductora en que le hablaba, se sentía como si la estuviera seduciendo abiertamente.

Mordiéndose el labio de abajo, la enfermera de ojos inolvidables se aclaró la garganta y se acercó hasta él para empezar. Rin dudó un instante para poder verlo a los ojos, la expresión de satisfacción de Sesshoumaru lo decía todo y Rin sintió escalofríos una vez más. Sin disimular su excitación, ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y empezó a rasurarlo.

Para Sesshoumaru cada movimiento era una deliciosa provocación que despertaba su cuerpo. Secretamente, deseaba experimentar hasta el cansancio la suavidad de la piel femenina, saber exactamente como sería tenerla junto a él en la mañana, besarla, mimarla y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él.

Con sus pensamientos revueltos, Rin movía su temblorosa mano por el contorno de aquel rostro varonil y sereno que había aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo. Tratando de no cortarlo, enfocó toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, y eso le dio un poco de firmeza a sus movimientos.

Esmerada en hacerle una rasurada perfecta, Rin sujetó la barbilla con suavidad, provocando en Sesshoumaru una sensación de placer que llenaba su cuerpo. Aquella enfermera dulce y paciente, era la dosis perfecta de compañía, ternura y amor que tanto había buscado. Con los ojos clavados en ella, Sesshoumaru esperó que le limpiara los restos de crema con una pequeña toalla tibia.

Aprovechando que estaba súper concentrada, Sesshoumaru movió su mano y la llevó hasta la cintura femenina. Al sentir la mano firme sobre ella, Rin reaccionó, y temblando, sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con los de Sesshoumaru. La mirada era insinuante y ansiosa, como si temiera que aquella invitación fuera a ser rechazada.

Con el corazón latiendo enloquecido, Rin puso la toalla en la mesita junto a ellos, sin quitar los ojos de su paciente. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa coqueta antes de ceder a la presión de Sesshoumaru, que la atraía hacía él desesperado por besarla. Cuando sus labios se unieron, fue un beso tibio y excitante, que guardaba semanas de tensión y deseo.

Como si fuera algo predestinado, sus labios se amoldaron en perfecta sincronía para seguir besándose por lo que pareció un eternidad. A merced de los labios carnosos y suaves de Rin, Sesshoumaru supo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besar, acariciar, o hacerle el amor a una mujer, menos a una que lo encendía tanto como ella.

Con los ojos cerrados y completamente apoyada en su pecho, Rin dejó que Sesshoumaru explorara el interior de su boca despacio y saboreando cada instante. Para él, aquel momento era casi como un sueño porque simplemente se sentía intoxicado por el sabor de Rin en su boca y sin darse cuenta, la mano sobre su cintura la estrujaba contra él con desesperación.

Besando aquel hombre que le robaba la paz, Rin se sentía liviana y con las rodillas débiles. Cuando finalmente se separaron ella le dio un besito antes de quedar frente a frente. Ninguno dijo nada, solo una sonrisa a medias, como si reconocieran que habían ansiado ese beso durante días.

Sintiéndose en su derecho, Rin le acarició el rostro suavemente y en silencio se acurrucó en su pecho. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras correctas escapaban su conciencia, se contentó con seguir disfrutando el placer de aquel beso maravilloso y sensual.

Ella estaba a punto de separarse cuando sintió los dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciar su cabeza con suavidad. Aquella caricia la cautivo tanto y tan profundamente que apretó los ojos y tragó en silencio, no quería sentir que estaba entregándose a los sentimientos que Sesshoumaru despertaba en ella, demasiado pronto.

Se habían besado pero eso era todo, si algo salía mal o aquello era un sueño del que tenía que despertar tarde o temprano, Rin deseaba que su corazón no fuera a romperse en muchos pedazos; para que cuando el hombre indicado apareciera en su vida, ella pudiera amarlo a plenitud y sin complicaciones. Por el momento, disfrutaría la calidez y ternura de Sesshoumaru tratando de no enamorarse muy profundamente.

(No te ilusiones mucho Rin! Así fue con los otros dos idiotas que al final me dejaron sola…voy a disfrutarlo…si es amor verdadero, no importara lo que suceda porque al final todo saldrá bien)

Moviéndose con suavidad, Rin se separó de Sesshoumaru y recogiendo todas las cosas para afeitarlo entro al baño. Al cerrar la puerta, la enfermera hubiera podido gritar pero solo empezó a dar pequeños saltos de la emoción. Acercándose al espejo, paso los dedos por sus labios, saboreando en su paladar el sabor de Sesshoumaru.

(Ay me beso, me beso, me beso…tengo que contarle a Chiki, se va a morir de la emoción, es tan guapo y taann tierno…pero y si…no creo que el doctor K se enoje mucho si se llegara a enterar…y ahora que hago? Como voy a seguir con mi trabajo? Ay me duele el estomago, tengo que borrarme esta tonta sonrisa del rostro!...me besó…bueno, nos besamos!)

Acostado en su camilla, Sesshoumaru sentía tal felicidad por haberla besado que, si hubiera podido, hubiera saltado como ella. Lo que no tenia muy claro era que hacer, o como comportarse ahora que se habían besado.

(Y que hago ahora? Le digo que me encanta, que me fascinó desde el primer día que la vi? Suena algo juvenil y novelesco…mejor espero ver que hace ella. Me pareció que estaba muy feliz…eso espero! Besarla fue mejor de lo que imagine…espero no haber cometido una torpeza…)

Cuando Rin salio del baño, él la miró mientras se acomodaba en la butaca con una expresión algo seria, lo que inmediatamente inquietó a Sesshoumaru. Ella no sabia muy bien como comportarse, novia desesperada que después de un beso cree que ya están casados, fingida indiferencia a lo personaje teatral o estaría igual de desubicado que ella, y agradecería que fuera ella misma sin muchas complicaciones?

La enfermera junto sus labios en un suave suspiro, hacia tanto tiempo que estaba sola que prefirió no seguir pensando en eso; se guiaría por instinto y ya. Divago tanto en aquella encrucijada, que no se dio cuenta que él la miraba interesado en saber que pensaba, cuando la vio suspirar como resignada, la interrogó con suavidad.

"En que piensas? Porque ese suspiro?"

"Ahh? Suspiro?...estoy bien!"

"Suspiras cuando estas preocupada, dime que tienes!"

Al escuchar como modulaba su voz cariñosamente, Rin sintió un delicioso escalofrió en su espalda y el torrente sanguíneo pulsar en su sien. Sesshoumaru sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Le fascino verla ruborizada como una quinceañera, porque eso demostraba que estaba feliz.

"mmm…bueno en realidad estaba pensando que ese beso no fue nada ético o profesional"

"Y quien se va a enterar?"

Rin notó el ligero tono de desagrado en la voz de Sesshoumaru y se apresuró a aplacar cualquier pensamiento erróneo que pudiera tener, sobre lo mucho que había disfrutado que la besara.

"No tienes que erizarte como un perro rabioso, tus besos son fuera de este mundo. Ya…no pongas esa cara, no me importa si me echan del trabajo, tu lo vales!"

El reproche se evaporó en el aire al escucharla y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella se acercó y comenzó a besarlo a intervalos por todo el rostro. Mientras lo besaba, le dijo que era lindo y gruñón y eso le encantaba. Completamente derretido ante la ternura de Rin, entre besos, Sesshoumaru le dijo que él no se erizaba como perro, provocando las risas de su enfermera.

Como se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Rin trato dos veces de separarse de él, pero sujetándola con fuerza, Sesshoumaru se lo impedía. Algo en la forma tierna y consentidora de ser de Rin, despertaba un sentimiento posesivo, una necesidad de aferrarse a ella, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Al tercer intento por separarse, Rin acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad, mientras le pedía que la soltara.

"No tengo hambre, así que no veo la necesidad de que te apartes de mi!"

"Jejeje…aunque este de acuerdo contigo tienes que comer, que tal algo ligero como una ensalada o una sopa?"

"Lo que tu digas!"

"Vuelvo enseguida!"

Sesshoumaru aflojo la mano alrededor de la cintura de Rin, dos apasionados besos mas tarde. Ahora que finalmente había logrado besarla, le parecía absurdo e innecesario no tenerla junto a él.

…………………………

Varios días mas tarde…

Una vez que terminó la sesión de ese día, Sakato le pidió a Rin que una vez que dejara a Sesshoumaru en Rayos X, lo buscara porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Con una sonrisa, Rin le anunció a su paciente que le tomarían unas placas.

"Sesshoumaru te llevaré para que te saquen unas radiografías. Estaré esperándote en el pasillo!"

"No puedes ir conmigo?"

"Iría, pero voy hablar con Sakato, será rápido!"

Al escucharla Sesshoumaru curveo los labios un poco, como si quisiera sonreír; desde que se habían besado, sentía que ella era de su propiedad, y en una de las tantas conversaciones después de cenar, le había dicho que le molestaba que lo dejara solo.

Rin rozó su hombro con disimulo mientras lo dejaba en manos del encargado de las radiografías. Al salir al pasillo, Sakato ya estaba ahí y jugaba nervioso con algo entre sus dedos. Viendo que Rin estaba junto a él, emocionado, le mostró a su amiga el anillo que había escogido para pedirle a Chiki que fuera su esposa.

Era un anillo hermoso, un diamante rosado, montado en platino y con chispas de diamante a cada lado, al contemplar la joya Rin se quedo sin habla, porque era en pocas palabras, el sueño dorado de su amiga. Conmovida por el esmero de Sakato, Rin acarició la sortija con suavidad y devolviéndole la caja, le deseó a su amigo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Muy en el fondo lo que quería era llorar, porque sabia que jamás recibiría algo así de Sesshoumaru, por muy emocionado que a veces le parecía estar con ella.

(Somos muy diferentes y sé que no me pedirá matrimonio. No quiero pensar en eso, estoy convencida que una vez que le den de alta, nunca mas lo volveré a ver, por eso tengo que ser fuerte)

Rin parpadeó abrumada, por momentos estaba segura de que algo hermoso había entre ellos y otras veces, estaba convencida que Sesshoumaru y ella no tenían ningún futuro; más que una despedida de paciente enfermera, despedida que cada vez era más cercana.

Aquella ambigüedad de sentimientos, no era más que una excusa para no reconocer que se estaba enamorando verdaderamente de Sesshoumaru. Pero por alguna razón, presentía que algo no saldría del todo bien entre ellos.

Apartando de su mente aquel carrusel de sentimientos encontrados, Rin se concentró en Sakato, diciéndole que Chiki caería desmayada a sus pies y feliz aceptaría ser su esposa.

Sakato miró a su amiga y sin poder contener su emoción, le dio las gracias sinceramente. Aquel agradecimiento era especial, porque Rin le había ayudado a pagar aquel costoso anillo, con la condición de que hiciera feliz a su amiga.

"Rin gracias por prestarme el dinero!"

"Sakato! Sabes que lo hice con mucho gusto, ustedes merecen ser muy felices, sé que lo serán"

Inconscientemente, Rin dejó que un poco de su confusión sobre Sesshoumaru, tiñera sus palabras. Sakato guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego sin previo aviso, abrazó a Rin con fuerza, estrujándola cariñosamente contra él. Estando abrazados, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un agradecimiento por presentarle a Chiki.

En ese instante, Sesshoumaru salía de la sala de Rayos X, al ver a Rin rodeada por los brazos de Sakato, se sintió algo extraño e inmediatamente reconoció que él jamás lograría abrazarla de esa manera.

Esa sensación se clavó como una espina venenosa en su costado, dejando el paso libre a pensamientos negativos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su soledad, que la felicidad que experimentaba con Rin le parecía una ilusión. Algo dentro de él, inconscientemente rechazaba la emoción y tranquilidad que Rin le daba a su vida. Una voz insistente e irritante, le repetía sin descanso que no era para él, porque ella se merecía un hombre completo.

Cuando los amigos se percataron de que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ellos se separaron. Con una sonrisa, Rin tomó las radiografías y se despidió de Sakato. Viendo a su paciente a los ojos, le preguntó si quería ir a la habitación caminando o en silla de ruedas. La contestación no se hizo esperar, caminar junto a ella, era uno de sus nuevos placeres, besarla sin que nadie los interrumpiera, era el otro.

Rin sospechaba que la gente se había dado cuenta de su romance, pero nadie decía nada para no ser indiscreto. Aunque disfrutaba los momentos que tenía a solas con Sesshoumaru, la idea de que la dejaría en el instante que le dieran de alta, se había clavado en su mente. Sin embargo, lograba seguir el consejo de Chiki, que le aconsejaba disfrutar el momento y no agobiarse con preguntas de un futuro algo difuso.

Sabía que Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de su compañía, eso era fácil deducir por la forma como la besaba, pero de eso a pensar que él pudiera anhelar una vida con ella, había un trecho demasiado grande. La bella enfermera se consolaba pensando que aunque él no era el hombre de su vida, al menos tendría hermosos recuerdos de la época que estaban viviendo.

Rin abandonó sus pensamientos y sin que él se lo pidiera, le explicó porque la había sorprendido abrazada a Sakato. A pesar de su resolución de no ilusionarse o comprometerse con él, Rin era una contradicción al comportarse como una novia comprometida en cuerpo y alma.

Al escucharla justificarse, Sesshoumaru sintió un gran alivio, porque en el fondo sabía que eran solo amigos, pero la imagen de Sakato abrazando a Rin, se había grabado fijamente en su conciencia atormentándolo y recordándole que no tenía brazo.

"Me estaba enseñando el anillo que compró para Chiki, le pedirá matrimonio mañana…me abrazó porque yo le presté algo de dinero para que pudiera comprar algo lindo!"

Sesshoumaru se asombró que fuera tan comunicativa, por lo que se volvió a mirarla con suavidad, moviendo sus dedos sobre la mano. Un poco sonrojada, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando él le pregunto que era 'algo lindo', ella se carcajeó suavemente y le contestó.

"Algo lindo es…no sé algo que le guste mucho a la persona…a mí me encantan los relojes, esos que tienen una pequeña joya en donde va el numero 12 y el 6, que sean todos plateados, ósea de acero inoxidable, no muy grandes con fondo de algún color como rosado, verde o celeste. Claro que me gustan los anillos y las gargantillas pero…jejeje estoy hablando sin parar verdad?"

Rin apartó la vista sonrojada hasta las orejas. En compañía de Sesshoumaru, se sentía tan a gusto que dejaba aflorar su efervescente personalidad sin reparos. A él le hubiera gustado decirle que eso le encantaba, pero el empresario no tenía las palabras para alabar a Rin a mano, y aquel impulso se desvaneció. Solo por curiosidad, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si esperaba que Sakato le pagara aquel dinero.

"Esperas que te lo devuelva?"

"Se que me devolverá hasta el último centavo. Lo gastaré en algo para ellos. Porque me lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad!"

"No creí que fueras curioso. Serio y curioso…que agradable combinación!"

Discretamente, Rin se pegó más a él, una vez en el ascensor se quedaron muy juntos, con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados. Dejándose llevar, ella estiró los dedos en una suave caricia transmitiéndole toda su ternura y conmoviendo a Sesshoumaru profundamente, tanto que se inclinó sobre ella y en silencio le dio un tierno y breve beso en los labios.

Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la camilla y encendió la televisión. Tomando el sobre con las placas, ella anunció que las llevaría afuera. El no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada provocadora. Dejando el sobre de lado, se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru estiró la mano y delineó el contorno de la suave mejilla femenina, mientras con tono dócil le pedía que no tardara mucho.

"Apresúrate por favor!"

"Hai!"

Rin suspiró profundamente y luego salió de la habitación con el sobre en la mano. No tardó ni 10 minutos y antes de entrar, se detuvo a conversar con Yun Li, que deseaba felicitarla por su romance con el guapo paciente.

"Hola amiga!"

"Hola Rin, como va todo entre ustedes?"

"Jejeje…ahem, entre nosotros?"

"Ay sí! Hazte la desentendida, hacen una linda pareja!"

Rin se sonrojó y con una sonrisa delatora, entró a la habitación sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Al atravesar la puerta, Sesshoumaru vio que ella tenía una expresión algo extraña. Estaba un poco desubicada por el comentario, por lo que se sentó en la butaca como resignada. Tratando de animarla, Sesshoumaru la invitó a sentarse a su lado, deseoso de sentirla cerca.

Feliz con la petición, se acomodó junto a él, descansando la cabeza en el hombro masculino, deleitándose con el calor corporal masculino. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que fue el propio Sesshoumaru quien busco la suavidad de sus labios y nuevamente se perdió en el placer de besarla. Se separaron al escuchar la voz del doctor Keisuke en el pasillo.

Como estaba del lado derecho, Sesshoumaru logró sujetarla antes de que ella se bajara de la cama, pidiéndole con la mirada, un beso de despedida. Ella parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a tan deliciosa petición. Aquellos besos clandestinos le ponían la piel de gallina y el corazón le latía descontrolado.

Para cuando Keisuke entró al cuarto, Rin estaba hojeando una revista y Sesshoumaru fingía interés en la televisión, realmente estaba saboreando el sabor de Rin en sus labios.

…………………………

A pesar de aquella felicidad y facilidad entre ellos, muchas veces ambos sentían como si una muralla invisible de inseguridad se irguiera en medio de los dos. Aunque en el fondo presentían que eran el uno para el otro, primero tenían que resolver sus dudas.

Por un lado, Rin tenía que convencerse que un hombre él sería dichoso de tenerla como pareja; no solo porque era una enfermera maravillosa y competente, sino porque era una mujer increíble y de paso la ideal para él.

En cuanto a Sesshoumaru, tenía que superar su recién ganada incapacidad. Como Inuyasha había predicho, no sería suficiente para doblegarlo, pero por momentos parecía empañar toda la felicidad que divisaba en el horizonte, junto a la enfermera de sus sueños.

A pesar de la confianza que se había formado entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a conversar sobre sus dudas, y la muralla invisible que los separaba, parecía hacerse más alta y fuerte cada día que se guardaban sus inseguridades para si mismos. Todo entre ellos siguió igual, hasta que, días antes de que le dieran de alta, la obsesión de Sesshoumaru con su incapacidad, lo hizo tomar la peor decisión de su vida.

………………………………

Ese día Rin se levantó mas temprano de lo usual, había tenido una noche de sueño inquieta. Para su descontento, notó que como ella, Sesshoumaru estaba visiblemente molesto por algo, tragando saliva para calmarse, se dedicó atenderlo como todos los días.

Abrumada por sus propias dudas, Rin no musitó más palabras de las necesarias y después de la sesión de terapia con Sakato, estaba sentada en la butaca hojeando una revista. Todo el día Sesshoumaru había estado con la mirada ausente, faltaban solo cuatro días para que le dieran de alta, y en su interior la enfermera ternura, presentía que algo desagradable estaba por suceder.

Su relación parecía la de un par de enamorados como cualquiera. Besos, abrazos, palabras amables, todo color de rosa, sin embargo, Rin no lograba sentirse tranquila. Era como si supiera que la felicidad fuera a eludirla una vez más. Realmente no tenía motivos para pensar que Sesshoumaru sería diferente a los otros hombres en su vida, hombres que al poco tiempo, habían decidido dejarla sola.

Inquieta, se movió en la silla pretendiendo mirar la revista, en realidad estaba pendiente del momento en que Sesshoumaru le expresara lo que se atragantaba en su pecho. Durante varios minutos de eterna agonía, Rin esperó y cuando su paciente habló, todas sus dudas y temores se hicieron una dolorosa realidad, dándose cuenta que lo amaba sinceramente..

Sesshoumaru no podía apartar la imagen de Sakato abrazando a Rin con sus dos brazos perfectos y completos. En su mente, su falta de brazo significaba que no podía darle el amor y cuidados que ella se merecía, por lo tanto era mejor renunciar a ella, y que otro hombre se encargara de hacerla feliz.

Concentrándose en ella, empezó a hablar creyendo ilusamente, que le estaba haciendo un favor. Ni un solo minuto pensó en ella o lo que quería. Tampoco tomaba en cuenta que su amor era correspondido. Estaba tan decidido y convencido que era lo mejor, que no escuchó la voz de su corazón.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Si dime!"

"Quiero decirte que aunque eres maravillosa, no creo que podamos continuar con lo que empezamos!"

Rin no fingió asombro, estaba tratando de no perder la cordura, pero la serenidad de Sesshoumaru era como un puñal helado que se clavaba lentamente en su pecho. Sin exaltarse se levantó, quería verlo de frente. Sentía nauseas y debilidad en sus rodillas, pero aún así reunió todas sus fuerzas para ser ecuánime y racional.

Esperaba que al menos sus primeras palabras salieran sin tropiezos, para poder pedirle una explicación de buena forma, y no como un mounstro enloquecido por la rabia y la desesperación de la inminente soledad. Al ver como se levantaba, Sesshoumaru titubeo por un segundo, aún así decidió seguir con la tarea de apartar, por voluntad propia, la felicidad de su vida.

"Quisiera saber porque?"

"Porque simplemente no funcionaría!"

"mmm…"

El galán de melena sedosa, sintió un escalofrío al escucharla, aquella expresión era como un zarpazo a su cuello. Inquieto, se revolvió en su cama, porque los ojos de Rin, usualmente cariñosos y alegres, rápidamente se tiñeron de furia.

A pesar de estar decidido, pensó que hubiera sido mejor darle la noticia de que no la volvería a ver, estando en una posición erguida y no acostado en la cama, como un blanco perfecto para la ira de aquella mujer herida.

Ella quería golpearlo, exigirle que lo pensara mejor, pero no quiso precipitarse y en aras de su orgullo, contuvo su enojo. Lo que mas la enfurecía era sospechar que la falta de brazo era la razón por la que el había decidido no continuar con ella.

Rin moduló su voz, decidida a mantener la calma, era difícil porque lo que sentía por aquel testarudo y apuesto hombre, era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás, y renunciar sin una pelea era impensable.

"Dime algo concreto!"

"Bueno…"

"Ya veo, esta decisión tiene algo que ver con el hecho que no tienes brazo?"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó, porque no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, pero sobre todo por la firmeza de Rin que lo miraba sin pestañear. Desubicado, no fue capaz de articular ningún argumento que lo liberara y su silencio dejó en claro, que como ella sospechaba, esa era la razón principal de su abrupta separación.

"A mi no me importa, me gusta tu físico pero me cautivas por tu personalidad. Eres un hombre paciente, amoroso y sensible, aún con esa actitud fría y seria. Yo te conozco, así que no puedes engañarme. Eres muy fuerte de cuerpo y alma, por lo que me parece absurdo que tengamos que separarnos solo porque no tienes brazo…es simplemente…son puras sandeces!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar que su quijada se abriera un poco al escucharla vociferar la palabra sandeces, estaban tan cerca que ahora ella hablaba usando palabras suyas y eso le llego hasta el alma, pero aún así no desistió de su empecinamiento de alejarla.

"Rin no grites, y para mí no son sandeces! Yo quiero abrazarte bien, como se debe!"

"QUE? Como se debe? Que disparates estas diciendo? me puedes abrazar con tu brazo derecho, como cuando nos besamos la primera vez…Sesshoumaru por favor…porque no quieres estar conmigo!"

Rin dejo ir el último trizo de cordura que le quedaba al ver la inflexibilidad y expresión vacía de Sesshoumaru, era como una pesadilla, porque se daba cuenta que nuevamente la soledad le ganaba la partida. Sus verdes ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y pronto la furia reemplazó a la desesperación, más al escuchar el razonamiento egoísta y sin sentido de Sesshoumaru.

A Sesshoumaru le partía el alma ver como sus ojos se aguaban y hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero tantos años de soledad y desamor, le facilitaban ocultar su propia desesperación. Viendo que ella estaba fuera de sí, le hablo con frialdad esperando aplacar su enojo, sin embargo su actitud distante y seca produjeron que efecto opuesto, y Rin hizo a un lado su educación y buenos modales, para vociferar a sus anchas.

"No Rin, ya tome la decisión y es definitiva!"

"Que dijiste? Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos un negocio, eres un…eres un maldito cobarde, egoísta y cruel. Y yo que? Ah? Me vas a dejar sola así nada mas?"

"Es por tu propio bien!"

Las palabras le supieron amargas en su boca, la cachetada que Rin le dio fue tal, que la cara entera le ardía y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, en cambio desvió la mirada avergonzado al ver que ella lloraba a lágrima viva, a pesar de sus lágrimas, el rostro de Rin esbozaba tal dureza, que parecía otra mujer.

Sin decir nada mas Rin giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la suya, cerró la puerta de un violento portazo y se tiro sobre la cama para desahogarse. Una vez que se calmara, recogería todas sus cosas y dejaría a Sesshoumaru solo.

Lloró hasta que la conciencia la abandonó y se quedó dormida con la almohada mojada bajo su rostro. En la habitación contigua, Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana con el corazón hecho pedazos de la tristeza.

(Así tiene que ser, ella se merece alguien que la haga feliz, que la abrase fuerte y la proteja, un hombre que pueda abrazarla a ella y cargar a un hijo al mismo tiempo…)

Pensando en eso, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos intentando descansar. Con su única mano se frotó la mejilla, recordando las lágrimas de su preciosa enfermera y todos los insultos que le había dicho. Nada era mentira, era un cobarde y no estaba pensando en ella, si estaba, pero excluyéndola de su vida, quitándoles la oportunidad a los dos de ser felices.

……………………………

El doctor Koeki salio del ascensor y con una gran sonrisa le preguntó a la enfermera sobre Sesshoumaru. La mujer miró al doctor con una sombra empañando su mirada, y Keisuke supo que algo malo había sucedido entre ellos.

"Sensei…algo pasó porque Rin estaba gritando y estoy segura que la escuche llorar, pero eso fue hace horas…no me atreví a entrar por miedo!"

Keisuke escuchó las palabras como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja y sintiendo un frió que le bajaba por la espalda. Estaba seguro, después de haberlos visto el día anterior, que todo marchaba sobre ruedas y en poco tiempo asistiría a la boda de la pequeña y Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo ahora todo eso se venía abajo.

"Sensei va a entrar? No comprendo que sucedió, se veían tan felices cuando fueron a la sesión con Sakato-chan!"

"Mmm que problema, ese muchacho es muy terco! Trataré de averiguar que sucedió, quédate tranquila Yun Li!"

"Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo Sensei, esa muchacha esta muy sola…"

Keisuke se despidió con una sonrisa y entró a la habitación con el corazón en la mano, al abrir la puerta la imagen de Sesshoumaru solo y viendo por la ventana, era prueba irrefutable de que algo pasaba.

"Hola muchacho!"

Sesshoumaru no se volteo de inmediato, estaba aspirando el aroma de Rin impregnado en su cobija. Tenia ganas de gritar, patear y rabiar pero el era demasiado controlado para algo así. Suspirando calladamente, movió su cabeza para enfrentar a su doctor.

"Keisuke como estás?"

"Bien y tu?"

"Supongo que bien!"

En ese momento la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió, Rin estaba de pie con los ojos rojos y una expresión vacía. Caminando despacio se acerco hasta el doctor y lo saludo.

"Sensei como estÿ"

"Bien…que sucede Rin, porque tienes los ojos rojos?"

"Pregúntele al tonto de un solo brazo!"

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Keisuke quedaron asombrados con la acidez de Rin para hablar. El galán de melena sedosa parpadeo dejando los ojos cerrados y Keisuke sintió un sabor amargo bajar por su garganta, mientras trataba de averiguar de forma pausada, lo que había sucedido.

Acercándose a Sesshoumaru, Rin reviso la venda y sin más, anuncio que volvería en media hora. Necesitaba buscar a Chiki y desahogarse, saber que consejos le daba su amiga para superar aquel dolor. Al ver como se iba, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se detuviera, sin voltearse ella dejo de caminar y con voz seca le preguntó que quería.

"Que?"

"Necesitamos hablar Rin!"

"No lo creo, tu lo dijiste todo…por cierto, te odio!"

Sesshoumaru trago saliva y con un grito le dijo que no fuera tan inmadura y que el quería hablar con ella. Volviéndose lentamente Rin le dio la cara totalmente transformada por la furia. Ninguno de los dos parecía recordar que no estaban solos y cuando Rin empezó a vociferar, Keisuke se quedo inmóvil para escuchar la conversación.

"Para que rayos quieres hablar? Para profundizar mas en tu decisión egoísta de estar separados…no pienso tolerarlo porque eres un torpe!"

"No me insultes, ya te dije que es por tu propio bien!"

"Y Yo te dije que no me importa que tengas un solo brazo…Sesshoumaru acaso no sientes nada por mi?"

"No se trata de eso"

"Entonces de que?...Ahh ya se…de tu estúpido orgullo, no voy a hablar contigo a menos que sea para aceptar que eres un torpe y quieres estar conmigo hasta que estemos viejitos. Adiós!"

Rin salió dando un portazo que dejó la puerta entre abierta del golpe. Sesshoumaru suspiró abatido, ella quería estar con él hasta que fueran viejitos y tenía razón: él era un torpe que se negaba a amarrar a una mujer en la plenitud de su vida, a un hombre mutilado.

………………………………

En la noche…

Rin se aproximó hasta la camilla con el rostro ensombrecido por el dolor, no quería perder a Sesshoumaru, pero tampoco deseaba seguir discutiendo con alguien que se empeñaba en apartarla. Al verla junto a él, Sesshoumaru guardó silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Tu…eres el hombre de mis sueños…pero también eres muy cruel porque mi amor no es suficiente para ti, como puedes pensar que tu falta de brazo sea de importancia, eso no lo entiendo!…"

Ella levantó la mano anticipando el inminente reproche de Sesshoumaru. El la miraba pasmado por la dureza en los ojos de Rin, dureza que sabía era culpa suya por desechar su amor. Dolida por no poder convencerlo, Rin quería irse y así no tener que seguir soportando aquella dolorosa situación.

"Ahórrate las palabras, no quiero escucharte o a tus estúpidas razones, yo te amo pero te preocupa más no tener brazo. Yo me voy por mi lado y tu por el tuyo, eso es lo que quieres verdad!"

Sesshoumaru se sintió azotado por la tristeza y resignación de su pequeña, la tenía cerca pero al mismo tiempo la estaba perdiendo como arena entre sus dedos. Viendo que ella esperaba una respuesta, le dijo un 'si' entre dientes.

Con el rostro impávido y los ojos vidriosos Rin terminó de revisar el brazo mutilado, luego salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sesshoumaru se quedo ahí con un amargo sabor de boca; sin embargo y a pesar de lo que sentía, su terquedad lo convenció más que nunca, que ella era demasiado valiosa y especial como para obligarla a estar con un hombre incompleto como él.

Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y se hizo a la idea de perderla a un hombre completo, creyendo que con eso podría estar tranquilo y olvidarla. Al salir de la habitación Rin contuvo las ganas de llorar, había hecho gala de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle toda clase de improperios por alejarla y así negarles la oportunidad de estar juntos como estaba segura que era su destino.

Desanimada Rin suspiró abatida, no había nada que hacer ya que aquel hombre que amaba con cada fibra de su ser era también el más terco y decidido de todos. Se sentía física y mentalmente agotada y quería alejarse de aquel entorno que le recordaba a Sesshoumaru sin descanso.

Su corazón no soportaría mucho más el tormento de no poder abrazar o besar a Sesshoumaru, por lo que empezó a caminar en busca del doctor Koeki, quería terminar con su angustia y buscar un poco de paz alejada del hospital. Ahogó las lágrimas repitiéndose a si misma que era fuerte y que una vez que hablara con el doctor K, podría refugiarse en la soledad de su casa.

Keisuke estaba atendiendo un paciente cuando la presencia de Rin detrás suyo lo distrajo, el doctor se volteó solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para ver la tristeza de la pequeña. Rápidamente terminó de revisar al paciente y luego consoló a Rin, llevándola a su oficina no muy lejos de ahí.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Rin le suplicó que la relevara de sus funciones como enfermera particular de Sesshoumaru para así poder irse a su casa. Consciente de la situación, Keisuke no tuvo más remedio que acceder y sujetándola por los hombros le dijo que se podía ir esa misma tarde.

"Lo lamento tanto Rin…"

"Igual yo, pero es un cabezota…por eso debo irme, cada vez que lo veo me muero un poquito y no quiero seguir tratando de convencerlo que no me importa si tiene brazo o no…"

Keisuke la estrechó con fuerza y le dijo que si necesitaba algo que no dudara en llamarlo. La desolada enfermera se rió calladamente, como si se burlara de ella misma. Dándole un beso al doctor, le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella.

"No se aflija Sensei, estaré bien, gracias por su preocupación. Voy a usar las vacaciones que tengo acumuladas…quien sabe a lo mejor me vaya de viaje y así complazco a Chiki, ella dice que un viaje me hará bien…es un idiota! lo que yo necesito es a ese tonto cabeza dura pero ni modo!"

Rin se despidió con las lágrimas ahogando sus ojos. Antes de ir a recoger sus cosas buscó a Chiki y le dijo que estaba de salida, su amiga no pudo decirle nada porque estaba ocupada con un paciente, pero si le aseguró que la llamaría en la noche.

Al salir del ascensor, Rin titubeó un instante antes de entrar a la habitación. Las enfermeras del piso la miraban con una expresión ensombrecida al comprender que aquella historia de amor había llegado tristemente a su fin.

Dentro de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida. Al escuchar que alguien entraba, movió su cabeza y al reconocer a Rin, no se atrevió a verla de frente. Sus ojos buscaron un punto fijo fuera de la ventana y él pacientemente espero que ella volviera a salir.

Su corazón perdió el ritmo cuando la vio de pie junto a él. Vestía con jeans, camiseta, el cabello suelto y un pequeño maletín al hombro. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados que parecían haber perdido todo brillo y Sesshoumaru se sintió morir. Sin decir nada Rin se puso de puntillas aferrándose a su cuello para besarlo en los labios. En el instante que sus labios se tocaron, Sesshoumaru sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Rin por sus mejillas.

Al separarse, ella le escondió el rostro, tomo su maletín y salio de la habitación. El la observó con el corazón estrujado por el dolor. Había logrado su cometido y ella estaba fuera de su vida, llevándose la única felicidad que ambos conocían. Por un instante quiso seguirla pero su determinación era de hierro y por eso no se movió de donde estaba.

…………………………………

A/N: Creo que todas me van a matar, y los tomatazos, amenazas, llamaradas y pastelazos continuaran...suspiro no se preocupen chikas que este fic le faltan pocos capítulos. Todo saldrá bien se los prometo!

Gracias: Ceci, Lou, Stefi, Mary (nee-chan) Eva, Mourisan, Saya, Adri, Dani, FenixGirl, Padilla, Arlet, Paulina, Monserrat, Lady Saga, Jazmin, Ana, Justary, Agaue, Estrellita, Yuzu, Fabisa, Gabriela, Giuliana, Carmen, Tamy Kuki, Eve, Malkavian, Umi, Aome, Syren, Ibette, Gracia, Sweet Aome, Arline, Naoko, Crystal-Darling, Arashi, Saiko, Pandora Youkai, Kathy, Naru, G27, Bunny, Kary/chispita, Tigresita, Kittie Wiccan, Hitomi, Chi2Chan, Hotaru-dono, Sofia, Rinoa LeBeau, Azuky Fallen, Daulaci…

Como siempre, espero no haber dejado a nadie por fuera! Me encantan sus reviews son súper alentadores!

Besos y abrazos

Zetus


	5. Separados

Nota del autor:

Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin,son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

………………………………………

Este capítulo se lo dedico Anne, que me conmovió por su devoción a este fic,y estas páginas brotaron de la nada y puede terminarlo en dos días. Ustedes saben lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar, ósea que esto es prácticamente un milagro. Gracias Anne.

Viste Stefi que los milagros existen! Jejejeje.

………………………………………

Capítulo 6

Separados…

………………………………………

La oficina de Jaken estaba silenciosa y llena de las sombras del atardecer. La decoración de aquel recinto era de cuero y madera, elegante y sobria. Inclinado sobre unos documentos, al escuchar como su asistente entraba, Jaken apartó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Detrás de su asistente, avanzaba un hombre alto. El individuo vestía de casual. Pantalón de algodón, camisa unicolor y una jacket de cuero, caminaba con aplomo, esbozando una expresión algo seria pero serena.

La asistente se aproximó extendiendo la mano para poner varias carpetas frente a su jefe. Sobre las carpetas había un sobre de manila mediano, al verlo Jaken reconoció el logo de la joyería favorita de Sesshoumaru y sin poder evitarlo, arrugó la boca en una mueca.

"Aquí tiene señor. El paquete llegó hace tan solo unos minutos!"

"Gracias! Hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana señor!"

Sentado frente a Jaken, el hombre de mirada serena espero a que estuvieran solos para sacar un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ponerlo sobre el enorme escritorio de madera tallada.

"Es todo lo de esta semana!"

Jaken notó que las palabras parecían salir forzadas, como si el hombre estuviera incómodo con el trabajo que le habían encomendado dos semanas atrás. Yune era ex policía, dueño de una oficina de investigadores privados sumamente discreta y efectiva. Sesshoumaru había decidido usar aquel servicio por las excelentes recomendaciones que le habían dado.

El mismo día de su salida del hospital, Sesshoumaru en compañía de Jaken, se había reunido con Yune Mikoshi para encomendarle la tarea de vigilar a Rin. A pesar de su decisión de no continuar viéndola, Sesshoumaru quería asegurarse que ella estuviera bien y de paso probar su teoría que la mujer que amaba, eventualmente sería feliz con otro hombre.

……………………………………

Dos semanas antes…

"Yune-sama, la mujer que vigilará se llama Rin Asakura. En esta hoja están todos los datos que necesita. Su trabajo debe ser discreto e impecable. Quiero reportes semanales"

Yune estudió la hoja que Jaken le había entregado un instante y luego se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru. Estaba impresionado por la expresión de desconsuelo y vació que reflejaba aquel rostro, que parecía ensombrecido por un velo impenetrable de tristeza y dolor.

En los ojos ámbar se reflejaba un dolor inmenso, como el de una gran pérdida. Todo aquello contrariaba los comentarios que había escuchado de Sesshoumaru, que aseguraban que era un hombre frío y que no demostraba emoción alguna en su mirada.

"Señor Sesshoumaru necesito saber un par de detalles. Mi labor es solo de observación, por cuanto tiempo necesita que la vigile?"

"Si. Hasta que yo crea conveniente. Se le pagara por semana. Algo más?"

"La mujer en cuestión, debo considerarla hostil?"

La mirada de Sesshoumaru se endureció de repente y el investigador trago saliva nervioso, pero mantuvo su serenidad. Necesitaba estar al tanto de esos detalles para saber a que atenerse. Usualmente cuando lo contrataban para vigilar mujeres, era porque se sospechaba infidelidad y ese tipo de trabajos no le agradaban demasiado.

Al escuchar a Yune, Jaken cerró los ojos y respiro silenciosamente para no darse por aludido. Desviando la mirada, esperó que Sesshoumaru no le arrancara la cabeza al investigador de un puñetazo. El fiel asistente, tenía sus propias ideas sobre la decisión de su jefe, en pocas palabras, Sesshoumaru simplemente había perdido la claridad de mente al apartar a la 'niña' de su vida.

Motivado por la sorpresa, Jaken había tenido el valor y la necesidad de enfrentarle entrando en un desagradable episodio donde su ecuánime jefe había perdido los estribos vociferando que era lo mejor para ella, porque él era un 'maldito hombre incompleto'

Sesshoumaru apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron, y por un instante Yune pensó que efectivamente, aquella vigilancia era por sospecha de infidelidad. Mentalmente se hizo una idea de las fotografías que tendría que tomar y eso le agrió el humor. Sin dejar que ninguno de sus pensamientos se reflejara en su expresión, recordó que vigilar hombres y mujeres infieles era prácticamente el 60 de su trabajo.

"Señor Mikoshi, ella no es hostil. Algo más?"

"Quiere que le entregue las fotos a usted o prefiere que trate con el señor Jaken?"

"Si no estoy yo, con libertad puede entregarle el reporte a Jaken!"

"Muy bien. Gracias por su confianza, nos veremos en una semana!"

………………………………………………

Volviendo al presente, Jaken tomó el sobre, lo abrió y como la semana anterior, vio el reflejo de la tristeza de Rin. En ninguna de las fotografías ella sonreía o se notaba animada, al contrario, parecía un mosaico de los diferentes grados de tristeza y desolación que una mujer podía experimentar.

Las fotos captaban a la perfección y en diferentes ocasiones, la falta de brillo en la mirada femenina. En algunas salía Chiki abrazando y cariñosamente consolando a su amiga, eso enterneció a Jaken y al mismo tiempo le estrujaba el corazón por la falta de flexibilidad de su jefe.

El asistente se preguntaba cuantas fotos y semanas se necesitarían, para que Sesshoumaru cayera en cuenta que la mujer que amaba era infeliz lejos de él. Entre todas las fotos, hubo una que capto la atención mas que ninguna.

Rin estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, completamente inmóvil y recibiendo en silencio el embate de una torrencial lluvia. Aquella fotografía era el reflejo inequívoco de la soledad que consumía a Rin. Su expresión era vacía y sus ojos eran como dos profundos pozos de desamor.

Sin poder esconder su inquietud, Jaken quiso saber los detalles de aquel día. Yune sabía que aquella foto era perturbadora y la verdad era que después de una semana de vigilar a Rin, sentía pena por ella.

Se había dado cuenta, que aquella era una situación única. Sesshoumaru lejos de despreciar a Rin, sentía algo especial por ella, y Yune sospechaba que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que el experimentado investigador no lograba concebir, aquellas dos personas estaban separadas.

"Y esta foto?"

"Ahh! La de la lluvia?...Fue a dormir a su casa, se detuvo en el supermercado que está cerca, pero antes de llegar empezó a llover. Sin inmutarse por el temporal, ella se sentó ahí…estuvo ahí casi una hora señor Jaken, jamás había visto alguien tan desconsolado"

Yune no siguió hablando al recordar que había sido tanta la inactividad de Rin, que fue el mismo quien, fingiendo ser un preocupado transeúnte, le dijo que saliera del temporal y buscara refugio.

La enfermera de ojos apagados al principio no le había escuchado, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de sus días con Sesshoumaru. Pero después de tocarla en el hombro, ella reaccionó y sin poner resistencia, dejo que el 'preocupado transeúnte' la acompañara tres cuadras más lejos hasta su casa.

Notando que Yune ponía cara de disgusto, Jaken no dudó en interrogarlo, dándole la oportunidad de desahogarse.

"Mikoshi, algo que le preocupa de este trabajo?"

"Preocuparme? En realidad…ellos se aman pero no pueden estar juntos, verdad que no me equivoco? Ella esta así por estar separada del señor Sesshoumaru…"

Jaken vio la preocupación en el rostro masculino y supo sin lugar a dudas, que la desolación de Rin había conmovido al ex policía. Sin deseos de fingir indiferencia, Jaken le confirmo a Yune que estaba en lo correcto.

"Tiene usted razón Mikoshi, están separados pero tengo la esperanza que su trabajo ayude a mi honorable y equivocado jefe a ceder!"

Yune Mikoshi se acomodó a sus anchas en la silla de cuero a sus espaldas y sopesó las palabras de su interlocutor. Era claro que la separación no era por razones externas, sino más bien a causa de Sesshoumaru.

(Que puede separarlos? El es soltero y tiene dinero a montones, ella es preciosa, también soltera y una enfermera brillante…no entiendo!)

Leyendo la hoja que acompañaba las fotografías, era un trabajo meticuloso que registraba hasta el más mínimo detalle de las actividades de Rin. Por el reporte, Jaken sabía que la niña estaba desganada y no iba a su casa a dormir. Tampoco había tomado vacaciones. Los días después de separarse de Sesshoumaru, se los había pasado en su casa.

"Disculpe señor Jaken, pero como mi trabajo ayudara? Lleva dos semanas desconsolada y ese hombre solo ve las fotos y no hace nada"

"Paciencia Yune, aunque él quisiera, no es de piedra. Estoy seguro que en el momento menos indicado su resistencia se resquebrajará. Ahora, ya que noto su preocupación para con la niña, necesito que si en algún momento ella estuviera feliz, omita esa foto o detalle de su reporte. Le explico, Sesshoumaru está convencido que sin él la pequeña será feliz, por lo que…"

"Es mi trabajo demostrarle que esta equivocado! Tampoco hará falta que me esfuerce mucho, ella 'es' infeliz sin el!"

Con cuidado, Jaken guardo las fotos y la hoja otra vez en el sobre. Le entregó el cheque a Yune y se despidieron sintiéndose como cómplices en una conspiración de amor.

………………………………………………

Chiki encontró a su amiga sentada en la banca que compartía con Sesshoumaru semanas antes. La mirada perdida, inmóvil y llorando en silencio. Viendo el reloj, Chiki supo que probablemente Rin tenía mas de una hora de estar ahí sentada. Le partía el corazón verla en aquel estado, y sin embargo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para remediar su dolor.

El antídoto para recobrar la sonrisa y jovialidad de Rin, dependía de una sola persona. Un hombre testarudo y al parecer con un corazón de piedra. Lo que era peor, convencido que no era digno del amor de la mujer que había logrado cautivar su corazón.

Con suavidad, Chiki se sentó junto a su amiga, abrazándola por los hombros. Con cuidado se recostó a ella, silenciosa, como si compartiera su dolor. Se quedaron así hasta que el sol se puso y el cielo se tiño de colores grises, preparando el día para las estrellas. Destrozada, Rin rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, para esconder sus lágrimas.

Chiki lo único que atinó hacer, fue estrechar el abrazo para ofrecerle consuelo. Con la voz quebrada, Rin le dijo que extrañaba mucho a Sesshoumaru.

"Lo extraño tanto, todos los días a todas horas…que voy hacer?"

"Lo sé amiga, apenas han pasado 2 semanas…ya verás que en cualquier momento empezaras a sentirte mejor…"

Chiharu sabía que aquello era casi imposible, Rin estaba demasiado enamorada de Sesshoumaru, y su recuperación sería lenta y sacrificada. En su interior se sintió hipócrita, por alentar a su amiga a olvidar aquel sentimiento tan profundo, pero que por desgracia él, se empeñaba en ignorar.

"Sabes que eso no sucederá…Chiki porque no me quiere lo suficiente?"

"Rin! No creo que sea eso, al contrario…mira, la pérdida de su brazo parece ser demasiado para él. Mejor no hablemos de eso, recemos para que a ese cabeza dura, le entre algo de sensatez. Que te parece si vienes conmigo al apartamento, mañana no tienes que trabajar verdad? Y yo tampoco. Podemos ir de compras, necesito un par de camisas nuevas…anda amiga anímate!"

"Pero y Sakato?"

"Tiene que ir a la universidad, regresará tarde!"

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos por un instante, la idea de no pasar la noche sola, era alentadora e irresistible. No quería llegar a su casa a llorar y no dormir. Motivada por la insistencia de su única amiga, la enfermera ternura finalmente aceptó la proposición, guardando su desamor en un rincón de su alma.

Cuando ella le dijo que sí, Chiki gritó de alegría y limpiándole las lágrimas, la ayudó a levantarse. Esa noche, con el estómago lleno de galletas, chocolates y helados, Rin tuvo una pequeña pausa en su tristeza.

Mientras caminaba siguiendo a su amiga, Rin añoraba el perfume de Sesshoumaru y el roce de sus dedos sobre su rostro. Aún después de dos semanas separados, con solo cerrar los ojos, podía revivir la sensación de los besos que se habían dado.

(Que haces? Porque no vienes a verme, acaso no me extrañas? Eres un cobarde, tonto, manco, baboso, egoísta…no puedo creer que no me quieras, tienes que darte cuenta, yo soy quien te hará feliz…)

…………………………………………

Las semanas se acumularon lentamente, y con cada día que pasaba, Sesshoumaru se hundía mas en una incertidumbre que se estaba llevando su cordura por pedazos. Desde que regresara a su vida habitual, todo le parecía triste y sin sentido. Extrañaba el perfume de Rin, y su intensa mirada. El roce de sus labios contra los suyos, sus manitas suaves y delicadas, acariciando su cara y jugando con los mechones de su sedosa melena.

Para todos a su alrededor, era obvio que algo lo atormentaba. Ya no era el mismo hombre de antes, seguro, ácido y hasta indiferente. Ahora, se comportaba como un fantasma y se pasaba horas en la oficina sin hablar con nadie. Cuando alguien se reunía con él, la melancolía se le notaba en la mirada y su forma de mirar ausente por la ventana, como si buscara algo.

Los únicos que lograban cruzar palabra con él, eran Jaken y su asistente Yuma. Una mujer mayor, que había trabajado con su padre. Para Sesshoumaru, Yuma era la personificación de la serenidad y la sabiduría. Una mujer amable que disfrutaba la vida en compañía de su esposo. Y adoraba tener a sus dos nietas de visita los fines de semana.

Hubo una época, cuando Yuma le mostraba las fotografías de sus nietas, en que él simplemente las miraba con cordialidad. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si algún día, el tendría alguien a quien mostrarle fotos de sus nietos.

(Ella me dijo que quería estar conmigo hasta que estuviéramos viejitos…pero no tengo brazo, no ella no se merece eso!)

Una vez más, Sesshoumaru se perdió en los recuerdos de su amada Rin. Las fotos frente a él presentaban la dura realidad que el no había contemplado, cegado por su terquedad. Rin era infeliz y lloraba desconsolada estando separados. Con cada reporte de Yune, la brecha entre su terquedad y su deseo de ir a verla se hacia cada vez más grande, cediendo terreno a lo que sabía lo haría feliz: ver otra vez a su preciosa enfermera.

…………………………………………

4 semanas después…

Cuando Jaken entró a la oficina de su jefe, Yune estaba de salida. Fingiendo seriedad, Jaken saludo al detective privado que le esbozó una ínfima sonrisa. Jaken estaba decidido a volver a encarar a su jefe, puesto que su condición se había deteriorado considerablemente. Estaba demacrado por la falta de sueño y en exceso callado, aún para sus estándares.

Pacientemente, Jaken esperó que su jefe viera las fotos de la pequeña, sentado en la butaca de cuero frente al enorme y elegante escritorio, herencia de Inutashio. Como la suya, era una oficina decorada refinadamente, aparte de ciertas cosas de uso diario de Sesshoumaru y la computadora, tenía una caja de madera tallada.

La caja era el lugar donde, masoquistamente, Sesshoumaru tenía las fotos que Yune le tomaba a Rin. Aquello rayaba en lo absurdo, tener aquella prueba gráfica a la mano para atormentarse quien sabe cuantas veces al día, contemplando el reflejo de su necia decisión.

Guardando las fotos en la caja, Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia su amigo y asistente para averiguar que quería. Un pensamiento rondaba su mente inquietándolo. El reporte de Yune era claro, a Rin se le notaba la falta de peso y los pacientes extrañaban su dulzura, preguntándose que le había pasado a la adorable enfermera.

(Todo esto es mi culpa, pero ya pronto aparecerá alguien que la haga feliz…)

Sesshoumaru se revolvió en su asiento al considerar aquella posibilidad y se dio cuenta que en el fondo no deseaba que nadie mas que él, hiciera feliz a la enfermera de sus sueños. Tosiendo para hacerse notar, Jaken demandó atención. Agrio, Sesshoumaru lo miró de soslayo hablándole golpeado.

"QUE?"

"Hasta cuando?"

"Hasta cuando que?"

"No se cansa de ver estas fotos y atormentarse sin razón. La niña esta deprimida y lo necesita, tanto o más que usted. Recuerde que la genial idea de estar separados fue suya…insensato!"

"Repite eso!"

"Con gusto…usted jovencito es un insensato! Apartar esa maravillosa mujer de su lado. Que cree que ella lo va a estar esperando toda la vida! Reaccione por Kami, está siendo irracional!"

Sintiendo la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, Sesshoumaru se levantó de su silla y golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado, exigiéndole en un rugido que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

Jaken ni se inmutó y con agilidad tomó la caja de madera ante la mirada encolerizada y estupefacta de su jefe. Agitando la caja en el aire amenazante, Jaken cuestionó la insensatez masculina.

"Y esto que es? Que no la ve? Está delgada y llora extrañándolo, no sea terco…Sesshoumaru…ella lo ama tal y como usted es, acaso no ve lo maravilloso que es eso?"

"Deja esa caja en su lugar Jaken, o te juro que extinguiré tu vida con la única mano que me queda!"

Jaken puso la caja con cuidado en su lugar, la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba llena de dolor e impotencia, pero con una intensidad arrolladora. Eso era lo único que Jaken necesitaba ver, para decidirse a tomar cartas en el asunto. Dándole la espalda a su jefe, salió de la oficina recordándole lo fuerte que era.

"Ese es el Sesshoumaru que yo conozco y admiro, intenso e invencible! La niña no se merece este sufrimiento, tampoco usted!"

Abatido por la sinceridad de su colega, Sesshoumaru tomó la caja entre sus manos y se dejó caer en su silla. Las palabras de Jaken eran como un fuego que lo consumía y derretía su absurda convicción. Pensando que nada mas podría sacudirlo ese día, el galán de melena sedosa cerró los ojos recordando a Rin.

Evocando los días en que la tenía solo para él, Sesshoumaru apretó la caja contra su pecho y dejo que la lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, era la primera vez en años que se permitía aquel despliegue de sensibilidad. La última que había llorado con tanto sentimiento, había sido con la muerte de su madre. En su interior sabía, que si no hacía algo pronto, también perdería a Rin a algo peor que la muerte, y eso era el olvido y desamor.

Derrotado por su propia terquedad, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio hasta que la cabeza de dolía y los ojos le ardían. Lejos estaba de adivinar que recibiría otro embate para que abriera los ojos, de la persona menos esperada.

…………………………………………

Yuma se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta que probablemente su esposo ya estaba en la casa. Guardando sus cosas, cerró el escritorio y respiró profundo para ir a hablar con su jefe del extraño comportamiento, que desde hacia semanas estaba presentando.

Aproximándose a la puerta, la empujo con suavidad hasta que estuvo abierta. Sesshoumaru estaba de pie junto a la ventada y sostenía una caja de manera en su mano.

Sin voltearse, Sesshoumaru le deseó buenas noches en un tono hueco de voz. Serenamente, Yuma se aclaró la voz para seguir hablando, aunque estuviera visiblemente más afectado que el resto de los días, Yuma hablaría con él en ese instante.

"Sesshoumaru-sama necesito preguntarle algo!"

"Que sucede?"

"Quien es Rin?"

Sesshoumaru se petrificó y de la impresión soltó la caja de su mano. En el momento que la caja chocó contra el suelo, todas las fotos quedaron esparcidas por el piso. Impactada, Yuma se movió para ayudarlo, pero secamente, Sesshoumaru le dijo que él mismo lo recogería.

Una vez que recogió todas las fotografías, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en su asiento e instó a su asistente a que hiciera lo mismo. Poniendo las fotos de nuevo en la caja, todos los recuerdos de sus días con ella inundaron su mente como una ola gigante, que lo revolcaba en las profundidades de su terquedad.

Recordó como la había hecho llorar, y como se había negado a ceder aun cuando Rin le dijo sinceramente, que no le importaba que no tuviera brazo. Le había dado la espalda a la mujer que amaba con desesperación y a quien extrañaba todos los días a todas horas.

Su convencimiento de que ella necesitaba un hombre completo para ser feliz, parecía fijado tan fuertemente, que sofocaba sus ganas de ir hasta ella para abrazarla, besarla y pasar la noche al calor de su cuerpo.

Ahora con su asistente frente a él, veía su resolución de negarse la felicidad, venirse abajo. Tragando saliva, Sesshoumaru dejó la caja a un lado y habló tratando de esconder su consternación.

"Porque me preguntas eso?"

"Señor…me ha llamado Rin desde hace semanas. No dije nada porque pensé que había escuchado mal pero…esta usted bien señor?"

"…cuantas veces al día te digo ese nombre?"

"Ya ni me acuerdo pero no me importa, es un nombre hermoso!"

"Si que lo es!"

"Señor, la extraña mucho?"

Sesshoumaru sintió aquellas palabras como dagas perforando su pecho sin piedad. Le hacia tanta falta que se sentía enfermo, no dormía, estaba amargado. Cada vez que recordaba sus lágrimas y palabras de súplica, quería vomitar pero ni aun así su decisión cambiaba.

Derrotado por su propia conducta, Sesshoumaru se admitió a sí mismo lo mucho que la extrañaba. Luego como un acto de liberación, lo dijo en voz alta; para que su asistente fuera testigo de su falta de fuerza para estar sin Rin.

"Si Yuma, la extraño demasiado!"

"Y entonces? Vaya a buscarla!"

"Pero…"

Sesshoumaru meditó un segundo que se hizo como una eternidad en su mente, la mujer frente a él era de extrema confianza y sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera, quedaría entre ellos. Sintiendo que necesitaba confiar en alguien, el ácido y enamorado empresario confió en ella. Pensaba que siendo mujer a lo mejor alguna de sus palabras le indicara la mejor forma de recuperar lo perdido.

"…Yuma apartar a la persona que te interesa por miedo es imperdonable?"

La mujer miró a su jefe con la ternura de una madre, y con voz pausada le dijo que era más reprochable no tratar de enmendar aquel error. Yuma hizo hincapié en que si lo que sentía era amor de verdad, realmente superaría cualquier obstáculo.

"…si ella lo extraña tanto como usted, no creo que haya mucho problema. Pero no se desanime, las mujeres a veces necesitamos muchas pruebas de amor, para dejar de lado nuestro orgullo herido! Claro que no tengo duda que no se dará por vencido, usted es muy fuerte, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Buenas noches señor"

"No olvidare tus palabras…ahh y Yuma…muchas gracias!"

"No es nada muchacho!"

Yuma cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sesshoumaru con una tormenta mental que no lo dejo dormir, por los siguientes dos días.

…………………………………………

Bueno chikas se que esta corto pero tenía que hacerlo así. Ojala les guste. Gracias a todas por leer.

Lou, Ceci, Stefi, Eva (mucho tiempo perdida), Anita (Gracias por Gackt) Anne, Azuky, Estrellita, Umi, Gracia, Dani (te extraño amiga, pero supongo que el trabajo te consume), Adri (no me mates por cortito), a la Mami, Arline, Chispita, Mourisan, Michiyo, Fabisa, Yashi, Kykio Angel, Saya, Paulina, Daulaci, Justary, Crystal Darling…donde estas que no te veo?

Mary my querida Nee-chan, Syren, Ibette, Carmen, Arlet, Giuliana, Yashi, Jazmin (gracias por leer, lastima que no tengo tu mail para agradecerte), Lady Saga, Montse, FenixGirl (saludos a la pequeña), Agaue, Yuzu, Hitomi, Pandora Youkai, Aome, Arashi, Tamy Kuki, Miss Snape, Malkavian, Sweet Aome, Kaki 35, Padila, Saiko Katsuka, Rinoa LeBeau (mamemimomu…me gusta eso!), Chi2-chan, Tigresita, Kathy, Naru Hurashima, Bunny Saito, Lian Li...

Montse: ya pronto veras por que mis fics son R, puedes leer 'El amor de Rin' , eso te dará un ejemplo.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews. Son el sueño dorado de cualquier escritor de fics. Besos y abrazos, Zetus. (El próximo fic que actualice será Dr.)


	6. Reconciliacion

Nota del autor:

Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Antonieta por ser tan efusiva y decirme un montón de cosas lindas que me hicieron sentir super bien. Gracias amiga espero que descanses mucho. Besos y abrazos.

……………………………

Capítulo 6

Reconciliación

……………………………

Sesshoumaru bajó del automóvil acompañado por Jaken, vestía un atuendo de golf impecable, excepto por la mancha de sangre que teñía su pantalón de color claro. Aún llevaba su gorra por la que sobresalían los mechones de su clarísima melena. En la mano derecha un guante de cuero, la manga izquierda de su camisa polo, estaba arruinada por la sangre.

En una esquina, completamente camuflado vestido de conserje, estaba Yune Mikoshi. Presenciando como se desarrollaba el plan ideado por él y Jaken. En aquel plan, había muchos involucrados y dos inocentes víctimas, que si todo salía bien, pronto estarían juntas.

Con la ropa sucia y salpicado de sangre, Sesshoumaru le reprochaba a Jaken ser tan necio y meterse en sus asuntos sin que el se lo pidiera. Jaken se hacia el sordo y continuaba llevando a su jefe al área de emergencias. Como por arte de magia, el Doctor Keisuke estaba ahí, y, fingiendo sorpresa, recibió al testarudo muchacho.

"Sesshoumaru? Hola muchacho… pero que te pasó?"

"No preguntes Keisuke, es una simple y estúpida herida. No me trates como a un niño!"

Ignorándolo por completo, Keisuke se volvió hacia Jaken, y con tono juguetón provoco aún más a Sesshoumaru.

"Se vino quejando todo el trayecto?"

"Mas una pataleta que otra cosa, usted sabe lo testarudo que es, con 'todo'…según él la sangre no era para tanto!"

Exasperado por la actitud de poco respeto de los dos, Sesshoumaru estalló en una rabieta verbal, que solo corroboró las afirmaciones de Jaken y Keisuke. Sabía que al decir 'con todo' su asistente se refería, por enésima vez, a su decisión de estar separado de Rin.

"Deja las ironías maldita sea, ya te dije que ella…rayos! Keisuke cúrame para que pueda irme…no quiero que…solo apresúrate!"

Keisuke se echo una risita burlona y condujo a su paciente a una la camilla al fondo del pasillo. Después de acostarlo, Keisuke le dijo que volvería en un instante con lo necesario para curarlo. Por el otro lado del pasillo, Chiki probaba ser una aliada valiosa, guiaba a Rin por el corredor, en total ignorancia del complot romántico a su alrededor.

Al ver a las dos enfermeras, Keisuke le hizo señas a Rin para que se acercara. Con un suspiro, la niña hizo lo que el doctor le pedía y se aproximó. Detrás de ella, Chiki le pico un ojo al doctor cupido y se alejo con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Sensei!"

"Hola pequeña, necesito tu ayuda!"

"Claro!"

Sin decir nada mas, Rin siguió al doctor hasta detrás de la cortina donde estaba Sesshoumaru. El estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar el movimiento de la cortina abriéndose, se sentó en la camilla. En el momento que sus ojos reconocieron la melena azabache, Sesshoumaru sintió el estómago en la boca. Su corazón se aceleró esperando el momento que Rin levantara la vista y lo viera ahí sentado, luciendo débil, según él.

Distraída, Rin tomó los implementos para curar y se aproximó hasta la camilla, cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos reconocieron a Sesshoumaru, sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro. Fue tal la emoción, que sus manos no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para seguir sosteniendo las cosas que sujetaba.

Estaba ahí, de pie como petrificada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, recordando de golpe todo lo que habian vivido juntos y cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba. Nervioso, Sesshoumaru tragó saliva tratando de hablar pero le fue imposible, Rin tenía la mirada mas triste y desolada que él hubiera visto jamás y aunque quería, realmente no sabía que decir.

"Ss-sesshoumaru?

"Hola!"

Rin no dijo nada y no era necesario, la expresión de dolor y desconcierto lo decía todo. Sesshoumaru sintió aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, como un reproche silencioso a su testarudez. Algo impactado por la reacción de la pequeña, el doctor K recogió los utensilios del suelo y salio para traer otros.

Viendo fijamente al causante de su dolor, Rin notó la sangre que brotaba del brazo, manchando la camisa. Atragantada, dudo un segundo y luego se aproximo, mas al ver que el doctor K regresaba. No podía negarse que estaba feliz de verlo, pero su orgullo herido, le recordaba el dolor que el hombre frente a ella le había causado.

Con voz hueca y expresión vacía, Rin le pregunto porque estaba ahí. Sesshoumaru quería hacer contacto visual pero ella esquivaba sus ojos, por lo que el galán le confesó que había estado jugando golf.

"No es nada, solo estaba intentando jugar golf?"

"Golf?"

El tono en la voz de Rin era ácido puro y al verlo, sus ojos se endurecieron opacándose por la rabia. Sesshoumaru se erizo al sentir que ella parecía contener su cólera apretando los dientes al punto que escuchó un siseo. Estaba seguro que tenía ganas de decir algo más pero concentrándose en la herida dejo que el silencio reinara entre los dos.

Empeñado en hablar con ella, recurrió a la cortesía básica, aunque sabia que saldría salpicado de la frustración y hostilidad femenina. Trago saliva para suavizar su voz y se lanzo de lleno al vació.

"Como has estado?"

"Como yo me encuentre no es su problema. Tiene que quitarse la camisa para poder revisar bien la herida!"

Sesshoumaru le bajo una gota fría al escuchar el tono impersonal de Rin, resignado, trato de hacer lo que ella le pedía, pero como era una camisa tipo polo, no lo logró. Viéndolo de soslayo, Rin se le partió el corazón al ver como batallaba con la camisa y no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo.

Con la boca torcida en una trompa, se puso muy cerca de él y con un tono suave le dijo que ella lo ayudaría. La herida del brazo mutilado, tenía una salvaje cortada desde el hombro hasta donde lo habían amputado. Parecía que lo hubieran hecho con mucha fuerza y eso desconcertó a Rin.

Al verlo sangrando, se había sentido mareada y con nauseas, pero haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad de acero, de la cual no se sabía dueña, logró controlarse mostrando una careta de indiferencia. Fugazmente los ojos verdes recorrieron el torso desnudo, tragándose el suspiro, reprochándose por admirarlo cuando se suponía que tenía que estar furiosa.

Cuando el doctor K examino la herida, inmediatamente supo que no era un accidente, probablemente Sesshoumaru se había provocado la lesión él mismo. Conociéndolo, lo mas seguro que un arranque de rabia, provocado por la soledad.

Junto al doctor cupido, Rin se preguntaba porque si Sesshoumaru era tan decidido para tratar de jugar golf, no aplicaba la misma determinación para estar juntos. Aquel razonamiento le provoco un ardor en todo el pecho, pero ni aún así dejo que se reflejara en su semblante.

Con ganas de vociferar hasta quedarse ronca, Rin limpio y curo la herida en el mas hermético de los silencios, poniendo incomodo tanto al galán como al doctor. En un intento por alivianar el ambiente cargado, Keisuke interrogó casualmente a Sesshoumaru. Sino hacia algo rápido, terminaría de curarlo y se iría echando el plan abajo. Ellos tenían que hablar aunque fuera solo para que la pequeña lo mandara al cuerno.

"Muchacho como te hiciste semejante herida? Jugando golf, estas seguro?"

"Acaso importa?"

"A mi me importa!"

"Ha! Que tonto tratar de jugar golf siendo un manco cabezota!"

Rin estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud hostil, a leguas se le notaba que gustosa hubiera recitado una lista de insultos mucho mas amplia, pero por respeto al doctor K se contenía.

'Manco Cabezota' las palabras se repetían sin descanso en la mente de Sesshoumaru. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que aquel insulto era producto de la frustración y el despecho. Inmediatamente recordó los consejos de Yuma, ella le aseguró que un insulto era muchas veces, una buena señal de que la otra persona aún siente algo.

(Me esta insultando, ósea que… genial parece que todavía me quiere, esta tan delgada y sus ojos lucen apagados…por Kami que falta me hace…)

Keisuke tosió con la boca apretada para tragarse la carcajada. Le dio una fugaz mirada a Sesshoumaru, luego anuncio que iría afuera para hablar con Jaken y asegurarle que no había sido nada grave.

"Cuídalo mientras tanto pequeña!"

Rin torció la boca y parpadeó sin mirar a Sesshoumaru. En silencio, se aproximó hasta él y comenzó a vendarlo. Quería hacer dos cosas, reclamarle a gritos y salir corriendo a llorar de la desesperación, pero a fin de cuentas no hizo ninguna y se siguió junto a él para sentir su aroma varonil y característico.

(Eres tan bello…porque no me dices nada? Ya no me quieres, no te hago falta? Como puedes tratar de jugar golf y no permitir que estemos juntos…eres un tonto!)

Con el corazón acelerado, Sesshoumaru buscaba las palabras para tratar de tener una conversación más o menos civilizada. A su lado, Rin presentía que el galán estaba a punto de hablar y eso la emocionaba mucho. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru tenía que pensar en algo importante para ella, algo de lo que no pudiera salirse por la tangente. Reflexionó un instante y luego la mente se le ilumino con un tema infalible.

"…Como están tus pequeños?"

Aquella pregunta dejó a Rin perpleja por un par de segundos, si le hubiera preguntado por cualquier otra cosa, ella habría contestado de forma brusca, esgrimiendo una vez mas, su careta de indiferencia. Que le preguntara por los pequeños era como un cuchillo en el pecho y ella apenas logró soportarlo con ecuanimidad.

Cuando la escuchó arrastrar las palabras, Sesshoumaru se animó y decidió que aquel, seria el primer día del camino para recobrar a Rin.

"L-los pequeños…ellos están…están muy bien. Hace días lleve unos cuantos globos y se pusieron súper felices…"

Rin dejo de hablar bajo el peso de la intensa mirada de Sesshoumaru. Oírla referirse a los pequeños fue ver a la verdadera Rin, a su adorable y amorosa enfermera.

Cayendo en cuenta que había bajado la guardia, dio un paso atrás dominada por los nervios. Rascándose la nuca como para disimular, Rin anuncio que ya había terminado.

"Ya está…la venda debería ser cambiada pasado mañana…"

"Lo que tu digas!"

Al escucharlo hablar como si fuera un dócil cachorrito, Rin no dijo nada en claro, más bien fue como un gruñido. Lo que tenia ganas era de jalarle el cabello y volverle a reclamar por ser tan necio, sin embargo aquel impulso nunca vio la luz.

A punto de salir, se detuvo en seco al toparse con el doctor K y Jaken. El fiel asistente esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla y Rin le devolvió el gesto con naturalidad.

"Hola Señor Jaken, como ha estado?"

"Bien niña y usted?"

"…b-bien!"

La fortaleza de Rin estaba llegando a su límite y sintió un sabor amargo en la garganta. Consciente de que no podría mantener aquella pose, la enfermera ternura busco una salida rápida y digna.

"Fue un gusto volver a verlo Jaken-sama…cuídelo mucho por favor!"

Rin se lo dijo en un susurro que solo Jaken escuchó. Detrás de ellos, Sesshoumaru clavó sus ojos en ella, esperando que aunque de mala gana, se despidiera de él. El galán de melena sedosa esperó en vano, porque solo se despidió del doctor y Jaken, ignorándolo por completo.

"Hasta luego Doctor K, Jaken-sama!"

Decidido a no dejarse vencer, Sesshoumaru le dio una calida despedida en un tono de voz tan sedoso y amoroso, que ella se volteo para verlo con los ojos como dos calderos y siseando con la lengua pegada a los dientes.

Al verla tan enfurecida, Sesshoumaru solo atino a sonreír inocentemente y eso la enojo aún mas. Respirando profundo para no perder la compostura, Rin parpadeó y dando una furiosa patada al piso, salió de la estancia dejando a Sesshoumaru ilusionado.

Una vez fuera, camino sin mirar a nadie hasta el baño, empezó a sollozar echa un puñito sobre uno de los baños. De esa forma la encontró Chiki, sin decir nada, la abrazó ofreciéndole consuelo. No había duda para Chiki, que Rin estaba enamorada por lo que esperaba que después de hoy, Sesshoumaru reaccionara y se diera a la tarea de reconquistarla.

"No llores mas amiga…"

"Estaba lleno de sangre, trato de jugar golf…pero no me extraña, no le importo. Lo insulté y no me reclamó…tengo que olvidarme de él, ay Chiki ayúdame por favor!"

"Estoy contigo, no te desanimes ya veremos que hacer…"

……………………………

De vuelta en el automóvil, Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana ensimismado, tenía una idea de cómo suavizar a Rin y la pondría en práctica justo al día siguiente.

"Señor esta bien?"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru miró de soslayo a su asistente conteniendo la sonrisa. El accidente de golf había sido un gran altercado entre ellos. El galán de melena sedosa vivía en su mansión con un ejército de sirvientes, Jaken y un ama de llaves, Sukime. Ellos tres eran un núcleo 'familiar' silencioso y tranquilo, hasta ahora.

Desde que lo amenazara con estrangularlo con su única mano, todo lo que Jaken hacia era comentar de lo hermoso que sería tener la presencia de alguien cálido y alegre como Rin. De la noche a la mañana se había transformado de fiel y callado asistente, a hostigador implacable, empecinado en traer a la niña a vivir en la mansión Youkai de forma permanente.

Ese día, tratando de alejarse de la retahíla de Jaken, Sesshoumaru había intentado practicar golf, pero como era de esperar no fue de mucha ayuda. Frustrado por no poder atinarle a la pelota, el galán lanzó el palo por los aires estrellándolo contra uno de los ventanales que daban a una terraza.

Cuando Jaken se lo trajo de vuelta, como si nada, empezó a hablar de Rin. Pidiéndole que entrara en razón y fuera a buscarla, en lugar de hacer algo tan ridículo como jugar golf con un solo brazo. Sesshoumaru amaba el golf casi tanto como a Rin, por lo que al escucharlo rugió fuera de sí. En un ataque de frustración, tomó una rama del suelo y se la incrustó en el hombro, arrastrándola con fuerza sobre su extremidad.

Ahora aquella herida estaba vendada y curada, por la misma persona que indirectamente la había causado. Con un profundo suspiro, Sesshoumaru sacudió aquel recuerdo y le dijo a Jaken que doblara en la próxima esquina a la derecha.

"Hay algo que necesitamos hacer antes de regresar a la casa!"

"Claro lo que usted diga señor!"

…………………………………

Al día siguiente…

El turno de Rin iniciaba a las 10 de la mañana, y la primera parada era ver a los pequeños. Antes de llegar a la sala, se dio cuenta que algo inusual sucedía. Las risas y gritos de los pequeños se oían en todo el piso.

Intrigada, apresuró el paso y al entrar a la sala, el aire abandonó su pecho tan rápido que sintió una punzada. El lugar estaba lleno de globos de todos los colores y formas imaginables. En medio de la sala, había un par de payasos, vestidos de forma impecable y maravillosa, desde los zapatotes hasta la peluca de colores.

Con cada payaso había dos ayudantes, vestidas acorde. Telas de colores brillantes y dibujos de arco iris, estrellas y mariposas adornando sus juveniles rostros. Mientras unas repartían animalitos hechos con globos, las otras dos plasmaban pequeñas obras de arte en los rostros de los niños.

Escondida bajo una mariposa multicolor, Rin reconoció a Chiki que junto con, prácticamente todo el personal pediátrico del hospital, disfrutaba de aquella maravillosa sorpresa.

Al ver a su amiga, Chiki dio un grito de emoción alertando a todos, de que la responsable de aquel 'evento' había llegado. Rin escuchó el anuncio pero creyó que su amiga estaba demasiado contagiada por la algarabía de los niños.

………………………

Desde una esquina, invisible para los demás, Yune parecía hablar solo, del otro lado del celular escondido en uno de sus bolsillos, Sesshoumaru escuchaba la descripción de la reacción de Rin.

"…ya la amiga dijo que ella es la culpable de los globos…si el payaso esta buscando el globo con el mensaje…esta muy emocionada, creo que va a llorar…claro señor las fotos las estoy tomando mientras hablamos…nos vemos mas tarde!"

…………………………

Acercándose tímidamente a los payasos, Rin los saludo con un sonrisa. Uno de ellos la miró un instante reconociéndola en el acto. Fingiendo ser un mimo, el joven payaso expresó su sorpresa, siguiendo el juego, el otro payaso hizo su tanto y le indico a Rin con señas que esperara un momento.

Junto a ella Chiki se cubría la boca arrasada por la felicidad, para ella era una versión en vivo y a todo color de sus novelas románticas favoritas. Todos los niños y demás personal, esperaban ansiosos a que volviera el payaso con el regalo de Rin.

Caminando hasta una de las camillas mas alejadas, el payaso tomó algo del piso y regresó a donde Rin lo esperaba. Llevaba un globo transparente que adentro tenía otro globo en forma de corazón, como estaba lleno de helio flotaba suavemente en el aire.

Al ver aquello, Rin no sospechó nada, mas bien pensó que era un intento de Chiki por hacerla sentir mejor. Feliz recibió el globo dándole las gracias al payaso con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Estaba de buen humor porque había visto a Sesshoumaru y secretamente albergaba la esperanza de que regresara para cambiar la venda.

La noche anterior había llorado, pero gracias a Chiki también había dejado espacio para ilusionarse y aquella maravillosa atención para los pequeños terminaron de alegrarle el día. Lo que no sospechaba era que el día estaba a punto de transformarse en euforia.

"Gracias por mi globo!"

"Gracias a ti, este es un globo especial pequeña Rin, tiene un mensaje dentro del corazón!"

"Ah?"

Rin abrió la boca sorprendida, iba a preguntarle al payaso como sabía su nombre, pero el joven le guiñó el ojo, pidiéndole que leyera el mensaje. Soltando una carcajada se volvió a donde Chiki para agradecerle el gesto, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza. En ese instante se sintió mareada y con cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

"Chiki tu sabes que dice el mensaje?"

"No, pero vamos averiguarlo!"

"S-si!"

Con mano temblorosa, Rin pincho primero el globo transparente y luego el rojo, con cada pinchazo los niños gritaban emocionados poniéndola mas nerviosa. Al estallar el corazón un papel blanco doblado en dos flotó suavemente y Rin lo tomó con los dedos. Completamente exaltada, Chiki le dijo que se apurara a leerlo porque tenía un buen presentimiento.

Sintiendo el pulso vibrar en su sien, Rin desdobló el papel y leyó cada palabra sumergida en una burbuja de felicidad y amor.

_**Espero que te guste la sorpresa para tus pequeños. Lo que es importante para ti lo es para mí. Gracias por la idea.**_

_**S.**_

Al comprender quien era el responsable de aquel maravilloso gesto, se le aguaron los ojos y una sonrisa de absoluto deleite se le dibujo en el rostro mientras estripaba la nota contra su pecho. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Chiki le suplico que le enseñara la nota y al leerla dio un gran suspiro, provocando las risas de Rin.

"Fue él Chiki, mando todo esto para los niños"

"Vaya por fin ese hombre entró en razón!"

"Tu crees que puedo ilusionarme?...es que no dice nada que quiere verme o algo parecido…"

Torciendo los ojos y tomándola del brazo para apartarse del bullicio, Chiki le aseguró que no tenía nada que temer, la atención para los niños era solo una excusa para conquistarla a ella. Rin quiso decir algo pero no pudo, con la cabeza baja trato de esconder sus lágrimas y al verla Chiki soltó la risa, mientras la abrazaba.

"Tanto lo amas?"

"Si"

……………………………

Dos días después…

Los relatos de la sorpresa para los niños se habían esparcido por todo el hospital poniendo a Rin ansiosa de pensar que transcurridos dos días, Sesshoumaru no había ido a visitarla. Ahora estaba revisando una paciente, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera volverse la voz sedosa de Sesshoumaru la hizo sentir escalofríos.

"Buenas tardes Rin!"

"B-buenas tardes…"

Sesshoumaru vestía de traje entero con una corbata que provocaba alargar los dedos para acariciar la tela. Tenía su melena cepillada hacia atrás y olía absolutamente delicioso, como si se hubiera bañado solo para ir a verla.

Viéndola afectada por su presencia, Sesshoumaru tomó ventaja de eso y estrechó el espacio entre ellos un poco más, pegándose a ella con el afán de sentir su delicado perfume, le dijo que estaba ahí para cambiar la venda.

Rin se quedo perdida en sus ojos ámbar un momento antes de reaccionar y tartamudeando le dijo que enseguida lo atendería. Al notar que él sonreía como triunfante, ella hizo una trompa y se recordó a si misma no dejarse envolver por sus sentimientos. Era muy fácil mandar globos y esperar que todo se arreglara, ella quería constancia para saber que no la iba a dejar al primer tropiezo.

(Que se esfuerce, ahora le digo que se quite la camisa, que rico! Huele delicioso…uff tengo que calmarme…)

Rin lo condujo en silencio hasta una camilla resguardada por una cortina blanca. Una vez sentado, Sesshoumaru se quitó el saco, la corbata y la camisa con extrema lentitud. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos esmeralda y eso lo animaba.

En el momento que terminaba de desabrochar el último botón, entró el doctor cupido y los saludo efusivamente. Ella miró a su Sensei con algo de recelo. Ya sabía que estaba decidido a juntarlos, y aunque ponía resistencia, en el fondo adoraba al doctor por su esfuerzo.

"Como has estado muchacho?"

"Ahora bien!"

"Me imagino, que bueno! Vamos a ver esa herida!"

Sesshoumaru se sacó la camisa sin quitarle los ojos a Rin, que se sentía caliente y tenía comezón de los nervios. Sin embargo, miraba en dirección opuesta al torso desnudo de su adorado tormento.

(Claro que lindo! El se desnuda frente mío como si que…es un tramposo, sabe muy bien que me encanta su pecho musculoso…ya va ver!)

Después de unos segundos, Keisuke dijo que todo estaba bien pero que tendría que seguir viniendo al hospital para revisar que no hubiera ninguna complicación de último momento.

Lanzándole una mirada cómplice, Keisuke le hizo varias preguntas que Rin encontraba demasiado sospechosas, porque parecía mas una conspiración amorosa que una revisión medica.

"Dime muchacho te pica, sientes alguna otra molestia?"

"Mmm pues verás Keisuke, me molesta un poco en la noche como duermo solo…"

"Ahh ya veo, sientes frío?"

"Muchísimo!"

Rin trago grueso y entrecerró los ojos como una leona. Cautivado, Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una risita burlona, pero no dejó que se esparciera para no enfurecerla más.

Ella bufó en silencio, conteniendo la risa, porque sabía que la estaba provocando descaradamente. De solo imaginarse durmiendo con Sesshoumaru, los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaban y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recordando que tenía que agradecerle por los globos, dio un paso hacia él provocando que el corazón masculino perdiera el ritmo. Tosiendo un poquito, se aclaro la voz y empezó a hablar.

"Los globos y los payasos…fue muy lindo de tu parte, lo disfrutaron muchísimo!"

"Te gustó la nota?"

Rin no le contestó nada, solo abanicó sus enormes y espesas pestañas en un gesto que dejó al empresario con el corazón en la garganta. Al darle la espalda, Sesshoumaru soltó un silencioso suspiro y Keisuke se aguantó una risita. Estaba loco por verlos juntos y felices, seguro de que su amor duraría para siempre.

Incómoda Rin aparto la mirada y se entretuvo con los utensilios junto a la camilla. Estaba súper nerviosa y le sudaban las manos. Su paciencia llegó al límite, cuando Sesshoumaru dijo que había perdido peso porque no tenía nadie que le partiera su comida en trocitos como cuando estaba internado. Después de que terminó de hablar, solo se escuchó una maldición entre dientes y Rin giró sobre si misma para irse.

"Ya me voy Sensei!"

"No espera Rin…"

"Que quieres?"

Rin se volvió a mirarlo enfurecida, si la provocaba una vez mas, le iba a soltar otra cachetada sin importarle que el doctor K estuviera ahí. Nervioso, Sesshoumaru alargó la mano y del bolsillo de su saco tomo una lujosa caja púrpura. Sin decir nada se le entregó a Rin, que sentía palpitaciones y las rodillas le temblaban.

"Toma!"

Ella no se inmutó y evitó mostrar la emoción que sentía. Con fingido recelo, recibió el regalo y cuidadosamente abrió la caja. Dentro había un lujoso reloj de mujer. Rin apretó los labios con fuerza luchando contra las ganas de gritar enloquecida.

Lo que la hacia sentir débil, era pensar que Sesshoumaru recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles. Su pulso se aceleró provocándole una sensación intoxicante y maravillosa, sensación que requirió de todas sus fuerzas para controlar.

Sesshoumaru sintió tal placer de verla admirar el reloj, que alargó la mano hasta ella. Reaccionando momentáneamente, Rin le pidió con tono ácido, que no la tocara. Keisuke observaba feliz el intercambio entre ellos, disfrutando especialmente, la forma como Rin se estaba cobrando el desprecio de Sesshoumaru.

"No me toques!"

"Pero Rin!"

"Porque me lo das?"

"Porque lo compre para ti"

Rin hizo un puchero al escucharlo. Aquella contestación era típica de Sesshoumaru y eso la enfurecía, porque reflejaba la personalidad fuerte y mandona de su amado galán.

"Es como yo lo describí aquella vez…"

"Si, las piedras del 12 y el 6 son esmeraldas, del color de tus ojos…"

Rin entrecerró los ojos amenazante y le lanzó una mirada de fuego. El reloj era perfecto y se notaba el interés por complacerla. Sesshoumaru se había esmerado y se merecía algo más que un beso y un abrazo, pero ella se mantuvo firme y solo le dio las gracias entre dientes como una niña malcriada.

Deseoso de ayudar a Sesshoumaru, el doctor cupido intervino para ver si lograba que Rin se suavizara.

"Ese reloj es toda una joya, se nota que lo escogiste con mucho amor. La caja se ve un poquito golpeada, acaso lo llevas contigo todos los días?"

Rin levantó la mirada para escuchar la explicación, estaba segura que todo aquello, aunque maravilloso, era una obra muy bien pensada, orquestada por el doctor Koeki. Sesshoumaru estaba embelezado viendo como ella admiraba su reloj nuevo, tanto que la pregunta del doctor lo tomo desprevenido.

"Pues…lo tengo hace semanas, lo mandé hacer cuando aún estaba en recuperación!"

Ella no dijo nada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo a Sesshoumaru. Por la expresión masculina, ella supo, que tal y como lo había dicho el Sensei, Sesshoumaru llevaba el reloj en su saco todos los días. De la emoción, el corazón de Rin se estrujo en su pecho y ella apretó la caja entre sus manos con desesperación.

Cuando ella habló Sesshoumaru no pudo contenerse y sonrió, igual que el doctor Keisuke. El tono de voz de Rin, era consentido y suavizado.

"Si lo compraste hace semanas, porque no me lo diste antes?"

"Pues…"

"Ah si! Ya me acordé…me apartaste de tu lado porque no me quieres!"

"Rin!"

"No importa demasiado, yo ya no te quiero nada!"

Sesshoumaru se sintió enternecido al escucharla y tuvo que controlarse para reprimir las ganas de reír o abrazarla y estrujarla contra su pecho. Cualquier persona que la escuchara podía darse cuenta que ella mentía y lo estaba diciendo por no darse de menos.

Cuando el galán se ofreció para ponérselo ella no tuvo la firmeza suficiente para negarse. Con cuidado le quito el reloj que le había prestado, y le puso el nuevo alrededor de su muñeca; le quedaba a la perfección. Mirándola a los ojos y sin soltar su mano, le dijo que le quedaba hermoso, ella trató de liberarse pero Sesshoumaru no la dejo.

"Gracias, quieres que te regrese este?"

Rin sostenía el otro reloj en su mano esperando que él lo tomara, pero no lo hizo porque no quería soltarle la mano. Con un movimiento de cabeza rechazó el reloj, luego, sin que ella pudiera o quisiera evitarlo, la beso en la mano antes de dejarla ir.

"No me lo devuelvas, quédatelo para que me recuerdes!"

Ante aquel comentario ella apretó los labios y su mirada se endureció, como si aquellas palabras la enfurecieran más allá de sus límites. Al hablar su voz era un latigazo, que dejó a Sesshoumaru mas cautivado y enamorado que nunca.

"BAKA! No necesito esto para recordarte…"

Rin abandonó el recinto como un remolino, apartando la cortina con fuerza y balbuceando una retahíla de insultos. Cuando estuvieron solos, el doctor cupido soltó la carcajada y el galán de melena sedosa apretó la boca presa de la emoción al comprobar que ella aún lo amaba.

"Bien hecho muchacho, si sigues así pronto estarán juntos, como debe ser!"

"Está mas linda que nunca…"

"Porque regresaste!"

………………………

Jejeje, lo termine muy rápido, este fic ya casi termina. Gracias a todas por leer.

Lou, Ceci, Stefi, Eva (sigues perdida), Anita Anne, Azuky, Estrellita, Umi, Gracia, Dani, Adri, a la Mami, Arline, Chispita, Mourisan, Michiyo, Fabisa, Yashi, Kykio Angel, Saya, Paulina, Daulaci, Justary, Crystal Darling…recibi tu mail que dicha que apareciste amiga.

Mary my querida Nee-chan, Syren, Ibette, Carmen, Arlet, Giuliana, Yashi, Jazmin, Lady Saga, Montse, FenixGirl (como va la pequeña?), Agaue, Yuzu, Hitomi, Pandora Youkai, Aome, Arashi, Tamy Kuki, Miss Snape, Malkavian, Sweet Aome, Kaki 35, Padilla, Saiko Katsuka, Rinoa LeBeau (mamemimomu…me gusta eso!), Chi2-chan, Tigresita, Kathy, Naru Hurashima, Bunny Saito, Lian Li,

Gracias a todas por sus reviews. Son el sueño dorado de cualquier escritor de fics. Besos y abrazos, Zetus. (El próximo fic que actualice será Flores, dedicado a Daulaci)


	7. Juntos

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos el sexy Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias a Ceci por su ayuda y apoyo incondicional.

Capitulo 7

Juntos…

……………………………

Durante los siguientes 3 días, Rin recibió flores y con cada ramo, las intenciones de Sesshoumaru parecían muy claras. Al cuarto día, la enfermera se desilusionó porque su ramo no llego a la hora acostumbrada, pensando que Sesshoumaru se había cansado por su falta de comunicación, se dedico a sus labores.

Cuando Chiki se enteró, gracias a Yune, que ese día no habría ramo, corrió a darle ánimos a su enamorada amiga; que lo único que hacia era suspirar el día entero por Sesshoumaru. La encontró acomodando varias repisas de medicinas. Al verla llegar, Rin le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hoy no me mandó nada, seguro es mi culpa por no llamarlo para darle las gracias…"

"Quizás, pero si realmente le interesa yo creo que tendría que venir a verte, tu que quieres?"

"Quiero verlo y abrazarlo!"

"Jajajaja y un beso no te gustaría?"

"Claro que si, eso y más!"

Las dos soltaron la risa y Chiki le rodeó con un abrazo sincero, para animarla. Estaba tranquila porque Yune le había dicho que las flores de su amiga llegarían con un mensajero muy especial. Tratando de no delatarse como parte de la conspiración, Chiki se ofreció para ayudarle con el acomodo de las repisas, mientras seguía animándola.

"Rin porque no lo llamas ahora?"

Rin dejo de trabajar y sopesó las palabras de su amiga, no estaba segura porque le daba tanta ansiedad llamar a Sesshoumaru para darle las gracias, pero ahora parecía demasiado tarde.

"Pues no sé, me dan nervios!"

Chiki se burlo cariñosamente de su amiga y le aseguró que nunca era tarde para hacer bien las cosas. Un tanto dudosa, Rin decidió seguir el consejo y ambas fueron en busca del teléfono más cercano.

Rin marcó el celular de memoria, con el auricular pegado a su oreja, dejo que repicara varias veces sin escuchar la sensual y varonil voz que tanto amaba. Desilusionada, Rin puso el auricular al borde del llanto.

"No me contestó, parece que tiene el celular apagado!"

"Bueno pero no te pongas así, es un hombre de negocios a lo mejor esta en un reunión muy importante!"

La expresión de Rin se alegró de inmediato, y su día de pronto fue bueno a pesar de no tener un ramo de flores. Viendo su reloj, recordatorio perpetuo de él, se dio cuenta que en unos cuantos minutos, tenía que estar haciendo su ronda en el piso superior. Después de despedirse y agradecerle a Chiki, caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

………………………………

Jaken estacionó el automóvil a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal del hospital. Desde ahí podía ver a Sesshoumaru entrar al edificio llevando un delicado y pequeño ramo de flores silvestres, hermosamente arregladas. Por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido ir a verla, pero se había asegurado que recibiera muestras de su afecto todos los días.

Después de verla, el carácter masculino había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y aunque seguía siendo un hombre callado y serio, se podía ver la felicidad en la forma como sus ojos brillaban. Ahora, Sesshoumaru iba caminando con el corazón acelerado de saber que la vería otra vez.

Una vez dentro del hospital, se dirigió a información pidiendo por Chiki. Recostado contra una pared en silencio, esperó ver a Chiki para preguntarle donde estaba Rin.

"Esta en el piso de arriba, quiere que lo acompañe?"

"Gracias…sucede algo malo?"

Sesshoumaru no pudo obviar la forma como Chiki lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ella le confesó que estaba muy feliz por su amiga y por él, recordándole que no se dejara vencer por la posible renuencia de Rin. Recordando fugazmente su amarga separación y todas las fotos que guardaba en su oficina, Sesshoumaru le aseguró a Chiki que no se daría por vencido.

"Ella esta muy dolida?"

"Algo, pero ya se le pasará una vez que vea que usted va en serio!"

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con un ademán, Chiki le indicó que caminara hasta el final del pasillo, antes de irse le deseo buena suerte con una sonrisa.

Sujetando el pequeño ramo, Sesshoumaru caminó despacio hasta que sus ojos reconocieron la silueta de su enfermera preferida. Estaba concentrada en un historial medico, haciendo varias anotaciones. Con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba, Sesshoumaru se detuvo detrás de ella, llamándola por su nombre suavemente.

"Hola Rin!"

Ella se volvió muy lentamente, aferrando el historial médico contra su pecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Rin se mordió el labio nerviosa, su mente estaba en blanco y cuando Sesshoumaru le alargó el ramo, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Sesshoumaru!"

"De nada, te gustaron los otros ramos?

Como si le hubieran dado un pellizco, Rin hizo una mueca juguetona y impulsándose sobre sus puntillas, lo beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias. Al tenerla cerca, Sesshoumaru no perdió el tiempo y la estrechó por la cintura y contra su pecho.

Abrumada, Rin se separó de él con las mejillas ardiendo y le preguntó que hacia ahí. Con serenidad y transformado en el mas amoroso de los pretendientes, le dijo que venía a verla a ella y a revisar su herida.

"Que bueno, sígueme veré tu herida aquí!"

De pie frente a él, revisó la herida pretendiendo que aquella cercanía le era indiferente. La verdad era que se estaba muriendo de la emoción, y quería lanzarse a sus brazos para que la besara, pero se contuvo. Sesshoumaru mantenía los ojos en ella, y sentía con el estómago en la boca, tenerla tan cerca era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Su perfume, como siempre, era intoxicante, pero de una manera tan sutil y delicada que poco le faltó para levantarse, abrazarla y así probar la piel de su cuello con los labios. Atosigado por el deseo de besarla, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con toda la calma que logró recolectar en su interior y espero que ella terminara.

Estaba tan feliz y abrumada por tenerlo tan cerca que inconscientemente Rin se extravió en sus pensamientos. Perdiendo el hilo de lo que se suponía estaba haciendo, hasta el punto que sus manos reposaban suavemente sobre los hombros masculinos.

Notando que ella no parecía moverse, simplemente respirar, Sesshoumaru tosió para llamar la atención, y fue ahí cuando ella se percató que estaba acariciando sutilmente la piel bajo sus dedos. Completamente sonrojada, retiró las manos de golpe y se quedó perdida en los ojos ámbar que la miraban con excitación.

"…err…perdón me distraje…es que yo…"

"Tu que Rin?"

Rin se crispó al notar la fibra de burla en la voz de Sesshoumaru y más nerviosa que antes, balbuceó su respuesta, tratando de no caer derretida ante él.

"Nada…solo estoy cansada…"

Las mejillas de Rin se pusieron aún más coloreadas que antes y Sesshoumaru escondió la sonrisa apretando los labios. La miró un instante más y luego desvió sus ojos, quería sujetarla por la cintura y besarla, pero siguió como si nada. Notando que Sesshoumaru se la estaba comiendo con la vista, Rin le habló con rudeza para esconder su propia agitación ante la insistente mirada.

"Que tanto me ves?"

"Estás preciosa!"

Rin dio un resoplido restándole importancia al cumplido y pretendió seguir con su labor. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, que las manos le ardían, pero se dominó. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la mano pidiéndole que cenaran juntos.

"Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

"Claro que no, para que me dejes sola a media cena, ni loca que estuviera!"

"Eso no va a pasar"

"Como estas tan seguro?"

"Te extraño demasiado!"

Rin se quedó estupefacta al escuchar la sinceridad de Sesshoumaru y el estómago se le revolvió de la felicidad. Sintiéndose osado, el empresario sujeto la mano de Rin entre la suya, acariciándola con los dedos suavemente, cuando ella trato de liberarse no se lo permitió. Aprovechando la poca distancia entre ellos, la atrajo hacia él aprisionándola con ambas piernas para que no pudiera moverse.

Indignada por aquel 'atrevimiento' Rin empezó a forcejear débilmente. Acercándose, Sesshoumaru se acurrucó en ella y con una voz ronca le pidió que aceptara cenar con él. Aquella actitud amorosa y hasta algo infantil, terminaron de convencerla, y sin detenerse a pensar, lo rodeó con ambos brazos, acariciando su sedosa cabellera.

"Eres un tonto…cena completa, con postre y todo. En un lugar público donde todos vean que no tienes brazo y me vean caminando a tu lado…me dejarás partir tu comida en trocitos como te gusta?"

"Te lo prometo!"

"Voy a pensarlo!"

"Rin!"

Ella se separo del abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo que la llamara en dos días para saber su decisión. Cuando él quiso imponer su voluntad, como estaba acostumbrado, ella lo silenció poniendo suavemente el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Acercándose a centímetros de su rostro le pidió que moderara su genio. Una vez que quitó el dedo, le dio un besito y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sesshoumaru con la felicidad atragantada en el pecho.

……………………………

Cinco días después…

Mientras Chiki se devoraba un helado de vainilla, bañado con chocolate. Rin miraba el panorama frente a sus ojos. Habían pasado 5 días y no había recibido ninguna llamada de Sesshoumaru, por lo que su ilusión se había ahogado en un mar de lágrimas. Junto a ella, Chiki pretendía no darse cuenta de la agitación que embargaba a su amiga, por lo que se enfrasco en devorar su helado.

"No tienes que zambullirte en el helado, ya fueron 5 días y no me ha llamado…parecía tan sincero…rayos! Que tonta soy! Ay Chiki cuando podré olvidar a ese hombre?"

"Lo siento amiga, en serio creí que te iba a llamar!"

Ella iba a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y un llanto silencioso inundo el ambiente. Dejando el vaso de helado a un lado, Chiki se apresuró a abrazar a su amiga para darle consuelo. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que empezó a hacer tanto frió que las dos comenzaron a tiritar.

Con cariño, Chiki logró que Rin se levantara y así entrar de nuevo al hospital. Limpiándose las lágrimas, avanzó en silencio y buscó en su mente algo que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Había llorado hasta el cansancio las noches anteriores, y todo el día se la había pasado cabizbaja.

Viendo que su amiga no levantaba la cabeza, Chiki trato de subirle el ánimo sin mucho éxito. Ya tenía planeado, cuando saliera de trabajar, ir a buscar aquel embaucador a su casa u oficina para decirle de lo que se iba a morir, porque darle falsas esperanzas no estaba dentro del plan para hacerla feliz.

"Rin, tienes que…"

Al ver que ella la miraba como suplicando que no le pidiera sentirse mejor, cuando sus ilusiones estaban hechas pedazos, Chiki sonrió y le dijo que fueran a buscar mas helado para ahogar sus penas en vainilla y chocolate. Extrañamente, el que su amiga aceptara su dolor como algo importante, animó a Rin lo suficiente para sonreír.

"Gracias amiga eres lo mejor. Iré a visitar a los pequeños antes de irme a la casa!"

Rin llegó hasta el pabellón infantil y por el rato que estuvo con los pequeños, logró distraer su mente de la desilusión con Sesshoumaru. Dejándose llevar por la jovialidad infantil, se permitió sonreír sinceramente con las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

Llegada la hora de irse, abrazó y beso a cada niño sintiéndose más frágil que antes. Deseaba llegar a su casa para poder llorar a sus anchas, pero al mismo tiempo, no ansiaba derramar mas lagrimas por alguien que no la quería de verdad y solo jugaba con ella.

Estaba despidiéndose del último de los pequeños, una niña de 5 años, cuando entro Chiki con un mensaje del Doctor K. El Sensei necesitaba verla en su despacho antes de irse. Intrigada, Rin le pregunto a su amiga si sabia para que la llamaba; Chiki solo se encogió de hombros y se ofreció a ir con ella.

"Ya mi turno terminó, yo te acompaño!"

"Gracias Chiki!"

El hospital estaba tranquilo, eran las 7 de la noche y la mayoría de los pacientes dormía. Ambas caminaron en silencio, en todo el trayecto Rin iba pensando que el doctor K probablemente le tenia malas noticias, y se preparó mentalmente.

"Chiki crees que el doctor me va a despedir?"

"Despedir? Que disparates dices, debe ser que esta preocupado, recuerda que te adora!"

La expresión serena y la mirada vivaz de su amiga, lograron tranquilizarla, preparándola para lo que se avecinaba. Cuando entraron a la sala de espera del despacho del doctor Koeki, Rin no pudo evitar ver la cantidad exagerada de velas de diferentes tamaños, todas encendidas y con aroma a vainilla.

El piso cubierto de pétalos de rosa rojos fue lo que terminaron de congelar a Rin frente al sendero carmín. Ella miro a Chiki que sonreía encantada, poniendo ojos de novela romántica.

Rin frunció el ceño confundida, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver los pétalos, pero con igual urgencia necesitaba una explicación. Dejando que los nervios y la emoción se transmitieran en irritabilidad, Rin cuestionó a Chiki.

"Que pasa aquí, Chiharu?"

"Sigue los pétalos!"

"No quiero...es él verdad? Pues no quiero verlo!"

"No mientas!"

"Pero Chiki…5 días sin saber nada, 5 días!"

"Lo sé, te entiendo. Pero si no sigues los pétalos te vas arrepentir siempre!"

Rin pateo el piso con frustración, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Titubeando, empezó a caminar siguiendo la alfombra floral que tenía a sus pies. Llegar hasta el despacho le tomo una eternidad, cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió de par en par con una mano, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron como rendijas al reconocer esbelta y elegante figura, estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del doctor K, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas tan grande, que no podía verle la cara. Lentamente Sesshoumaru aparto el ramo y vio a Rin de pie en la puerta.

Estaba nervioso porque adivinaba con solo verla, lo furibunda que podía estar. Un viaje inesperado a Hong Kong le había obstaculizado sus planes con ella, pero estaba ahí para remediar, a cualquier costo, aquel desastre.

"Hola…quieres pasar?"

En silencio, Rin giro para ver si su amiga estaba aun afuera, si estaba, y la animaba a que entrara pero Rin negó con la cabeza. La única respuesta de Chiki fue levantar el puño en el aire como una amenaza. Convencida por la expresividad y efervescencia de su amiga, Rin dio un paso dentro del despacho.

Sentía tal emoción de verlo que pronto las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en sus ojos. Nerviosa, se puso a jugar con un mechón de cabello y con simulada apatía le pregunto que hacia ahí.

"A que viniste?"

"A disculparme. Tuve un viaje imprevisto, estuve muy ocupado!"

"Y a mi que me importa…donde fuiste, a una isla desierta? Que no había teléfonos? No te creo nada!"

Rin se había acercado y miraba de reojo el enorme ramo junto a Sesshoumaru. Era el arreglo más precioso que ella hubiera visto jamás, y lo único que pasaba por su mente, era despedazarlo con sus propias manos por la rabia.

Se sentía humillada, herida y contenta a la vez, pero todo era tan intenso que no le permitía claridad mental. Al ver que admiraba el ramo, Sesshoumaru lo tomo y se lo entregó, una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos lo lanzó con fuerza contra el piso. En el momento que vio como se quebraban los pétalos Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se mantuvo firme como una roca.

"No lo quiero, es horrendo…igual que tu! Para que viniste? A darme flores hoy y mañana decirme que lo pensaste mejor y que por nuestro bien nos tenemos que separar? No voy a soportar tus inseguridades nunca mas!"

Sesshoumaru lanzo una mirada del ramo a ella y con tranquilidad se dispuso a recogerlo, se detuvo al escuchar el berrido de Rin que le prohibía recoger las flores que ella había tirado. Tranquilamente se incorporó y la miro largamente, quería besarla pero sinceramente temía por su integridad corporal. Al ver la serenidad masculina, Rin estalló en cólera y lanzándose sobre él con los puños cerrados, empezó a vociferar a todo pulmón.

"Te odio, eres un mentiroso, te creí cuando me dijiste que querías salir conmigo. Han pasado 5 días! 5 malditos días! No quiero tus flores o tus disculpas…quiero saber que estas conmigo para siempre!"

Rin siguió golpeándolo hasta que el llanto entorpeció sus movimientos y sus puñetazos, de por sí débiles, casi desaparecieron. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas o lágrimas para soportar estar separada del hombre que amaba. Viendo como dejaba de forcejear y con una sonrisa en los labios, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la atrajo al calor de su pecho, pero Rin batalló para liberarse.

"No me toques, eres un mentiroso, he llorado mucho por ti!"

"Y pienso recompensártelo mi amor, una vez que te calmes!"

"NO soy tu amor! Eres un manco cabeza dura!"

Sesshoumaru estalló en una carcajada al escucharla, y tirando de ella la obligó a dejarse abrazar, rodeándola firmemente con su único brazo. Y diciéndole al oído que se calmara.

"Estoy agradecido de haber tenido ese accidente porque de lo contrario no hubiera perdido mi brazo y jamás te hubiera conocido"

Rin se quedo paralizada, como si aquellas palabras la quemaran. Sesshoumaru le sonreía y eso solo logró enfurecer más a Rin. En un arrebato torció la boca y volvió a patear el piso con rabia, estripando con cizaña los pétalos bajo sus pies.

Tratando de no sonreír demasiado, Sesshoumaru le resto importancia a aquella pataleta, que encontraba adorable, y la estrechó por la cintura mientras se acercaba sugestivamente a ella con la intención de besarla.

"Son tuyos así que puedes hacerlos puré si eso te hace feliz. Eres una malcriada!"

"Malcriada?"

"Si…te he extrañado tanto!"

La resistencia de Rin llego a su límite cuando escucho a Sesshoumaru hablarle con la voz quebrada de la emoción. Completamente cautivada, se acurrucó a él en medio de un suspiro. No tenía la fortaleza para seguir rechazándolo y tampoco era algo que deseaba hacer.

Sujetándola por la barbilla, Sesshoumaru besó sus labios con ternura, una vez que rompieron el beso, le acarició las mejillas con suavidad, ya no tenía que sujetarla porque era Rin la que se abrazaba a él con ambos brazos.

"Me vas a volver a dejar sola?"

"Nunca más…ahora, quieres ir a comer algo? Sé de un lugar que prepara unos camarones exquisitos, que dices mi amor!"

Sesshoumaru no apartó sus ojos de ella y con una sonrisa le dijo que como era temprano podía ir a su casa a cambiarse y así cumplir con la cena que le debía. Algo incrédula Rin le dijo que sí y volvieron a besarse, esta vez dejando que la ternura se tornara en algo mas intenso y estimulante.

Fue Rin la que hizo presión para separarse de Sesshoumaru y así recobrar el aliento, saber que la amaba era un afrodisíaco muy poderoso y ella no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, como para negarse.

"Espera un segundo…estamos en la oficina del doctor K!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por si sola. Ante el peso de aquellos ojos profundos, Rin deseó estar en un lugar donde sus besos los guiaran a algo más gratificante, que incluyera poca ropa y mucha piel.

"Mmmm, que ganas tengo de estar a solas contigo!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Quee?

"Estas muy confiado!"

"Porque sé que me amas!"

"Ha!"

"Yo también de amo!"

"Mas te vale!"

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente antes de salir tomados de la mano de la oficina. En un sillón completamente en silencio, estaban Chiki y el doctor K esperando verlos. Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru se les notaba la felicidad en el semblante relajado, como si todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados se evaporara en el momento que sus labios se unieron.

……………………………………

Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y palabras de aliento. Este capitulo es muy cortito a lo que están acostumbradas pero al revisarlo me di cuenta que cubría todo lo necesario. El próximo capítulo será el último de este fic y quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado.

Besos y abrazos, Zetus


	8. Felicidad

Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Stefi que me lo pidió hasta el cansancio.

…………………………

Capítulo 8

Felicidad

…………………………

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la parte trasera de la limusina que los esperaba, Sesshoumaru la cubrió de besos mientras ella se carcajeaba dejándose querer.

"Mi amor vas a ser así de cariñoso siempre?"

"Ajá!"

Sesshoumaru se rió calladamente al escuchar como ella lo llamaba 'mi amor' Luego subió su mano para poder jugar con los largos mechones negros.

Rin disfrutó de los besos y caricias todo el trayecto hacia su casa, y cuando llegaron saltó fuera de la limusina, despachando al chofer con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Yao, que pases buenas noches!"

El chofer se quedó viéndola un poco desconcertado y Sesshoumaru le preguntó porque lo hacia. Ella le dijo que prefería pedir comida o ir al restaurante que estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de ahí.

"Lo que tu digas! Ya escuchaste a la señorita Yao, que descanses!"

"Hasta mañana Señor, Señorita Rin!"

Yao no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad y miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba, estaba feliz de ver a su jefe tan animado y era casi un espejismo verlos besándose antes de entrar a la casa.

………………………

Aunque conocía la casa por las fotos, tenía mucha curiosidad por verla con sus propios ojos. Era una casa pequeña pero decorada con esmero, reflejando la maravillosa y tierna personalidad de Rin.

Guiándolo de la mano, Rin le mostró toda la estancia y puso una cara pícara cuando llegaron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y se carcajeó al comprender la indirecta de su bella enfermera.

"Te quedas conmigo esta noche verdad?"

"Déjame pensarlo!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, asegurándole que nadie le impediría pasar ese o el resto de sus días con ella. Riéndose suavemente, ella lo abrazó y se besaron, luego ella se separó suavemente y le dijo que iría a cambiarse.

Una vez que entró a la habitación, Sesshoumaru se puso admirar la casa con cuidado. En una mesita en la sala, había varias fotografías de la familia Asakura. Entre las fotos, reconoció a Chiki, en lo que asumió eran sus años de universidad.

Cuando ella regresó con un jeans y una camiseta blanca, se paró junto a él y admiró en silencio el retrato de su familia. Por primera vez en muchos años, podía verla sin que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, todo se lo debía a Sesshoumaru, que llenaba su vida de amor y esperanza.

"Linda familia Rin!"

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru estiró el brazo y la estrujó contra su pecho. Levantando el rostro, ella lo besó transmitiéndole todo su amor, con una sonrisa enredada en sus labios. Separándose un poco, la admiro y le dijo que le gustaba mucho verla así vestida. Rin se carcajeó y lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento, susurrándole un emotivo 'gracias' al oído.

"No Rin, gracias a ti por cuidarme!"

Ella se quedó abrazada a él un par de segundos mas, Sesshoumaru era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y le parecía un sueño estar entre sus brazos. Cuando sintió que le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja como incitándola, ella se erizo de pies a cabeza y entre risas le aseguró que tendrían mucho tiempo para dedicarse a eso en la noche.

"Tengo hambre mi amor!"

"Pero Rin!"

Mientras la atraía hacia él, trataba de quitarle la blusa sin mucho éxito, con una sonrisa Rin lo detuvo.

"Estoy hambrienta, trabajé mucho. No puedo concentrarme en hacer el amor contigo si me suena el estómago, eso no seria sexy. Te propongo algo, tu eres bueno conmigo ahora y yo seré muuy buena contigo después, que tal?"

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada gruesa, al hablar y aprovechando que estaban tan juntos, ella había escurrido sus manos dentro del pantalón, acariciándolo sobre la ropa interior.

"Lo que tu digas!"

"Genial, ahora vamos a comer!"

Una vez que tomó su abrigo, salieron de la casa tomados de la mano rumbo al restaurante y para ambos era como caminar sobre nubes.

………………………………

Rin puso el plato a un lado y se apoyó en Sesshoumaru, viéndolo a los ojos y delineando su rostro suavemente. Dejando de lado su comida, se acomodó para poder rodearla con su único brazo y acariciarle la espalda con movimientos grandes y relajantes.

"La primera vea que te vi me pareciste tan guapo, ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue amor a primera vista!"

"Ya somos dos!"

Rin esbozó una sonrisa torcida, sin creerle demasiado y le dijo como la puerta había rebotado en su frente aquel primer día. Asombrado y acongojado, le tocó delicadamente la frente y le pidió disculpas, plantándole un beso donde había tenido el chichón.

Torciendo la boca en una sonrisa traviesa, Rin respiró profundamente y deslizó ambas manos por el pecho masculino, que se agitaba emocionado con la expectativa de lo que se avecinaba. La idea de hacer el amor con Rin, era tanto emocionante como angustiante; todavía no estaba seguro de poder satisfacerla con un solo brazo.

Desabotonando la camisa, se inclinó para cubrirle el pecho de besos suaves y estimulantes. Lentamente lo despojó de la camisa, dejando el torso desnudo. Al ver como Sesshoumaru se ponía incomodo de estar expuesto, Rin sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y con voz muy queda, le dijo que lo amaba.

"Te amo!"

"Pero…mi brazo!"

"Ssh! Eso no es importante, lo que cuenta es estar juntos!"

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro y como pudo sonrió tímidamente, mientras le quitaba la camiseta para admirarla en ropa interior. Rin simplemente era exquisita y para él era la perfección femenina. En un intento por aliviar su incomodidad, Rin cubrió de besos la extremidad incompleta y le aseguró que había quedado una cicatriz preciosa.

"Yo sabía, casi ni se ve!"

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por la barbilla un instante antes de besarla, recordando las palabras de Jaken sobre ella. Según su fiel asistente, no había mujer más perfecta y adecuada para él que la 'niña'.

Sintiéndose liberado por la actitud de Rin, Sesshoumaru alargó la mano y quitó uno por uno, los tirantes del brassier. Ella respiraba profundamente presa de la excitación y ni un solo momento le quitó la vista de encima; deseaba tanto estar con él que de la emoción, tenía mariposas en la panza.

Deslizando su mano por la cintura, la atrajo en un beso apasionado, en medio del cual, Rin sintió que su torso quedaba desnudo. Impresionada por la agilidad para dejarla sin ropa, se echó una carcajada y se dejó ver en toda su belleza.

"Eres hermosa!"

"Gracias mi amor, vamos al cuarto!"

Una vez ahí, Rin se tendió en la cama de espaldas con una sonrisa, dejando que Sesshoumaru la cubriera de besos y sintiéndose en las nubes. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquellas caricias que la dejaban sin aliento.

Con voz emocionada, ella le hacia saber como estaba disfrutando estar con él. Para Sesshoumaru la voz de su amada, cargada de deseo, era un poderoso estímulo para olvidarse de su incapacidad. Dejando a un lado su propio placer, Rin estiró las manos para despojarlo de su pantalón y ropa interior.

Recorriendo la escultural anatomía, Rin saboreó poder sentir la tibia piel bajo sus dedos; quería satisfacerlo a plenitud y de esa forma, demostrarle su amor incondicional. Dejándose llevar, Sesshoumaru empezó a gruñir de placer, subiendo la mano para juguetear con los pechos jugosos y firmes, mientras ella lo estimulaba con sus manos, tan deliciosamente que por un instante creyó perder la cordura.

Siguieron acariciándose y besándose por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano hasta la unión de las piernas femeninas, escurriendo suavemente sus dedos dentro de ella, siguió besando. Estaba tibia y su piel sabía a manjar divino.

Completamente extasiada, Rin jugaba con el cabello de Sesshoumaru entre sus dedos. Deseoso de saborearla mas profundamente, se separó de ella y buscó su camino mas abajo de la cintura, ella se erizó de pies a cabeza, al comprender lo que él se proponía e inconscientemente, separó las piernas facilitándole las cosas.

Sintiéndose caliente y tembloroso por dentro, Sesshoumaru llevó sus labios hasta ella, experimentando una descarga de placer al probar su deliciosa esencia.

Era tan alucinante finalmente hacerle el amor, que no pudo evitar sonreír, era el hombre más feliz del planeta porque finalmente había encontrado el amor de su vida. Perdido en el placer de saborearla, Rin tuvo que tirar fuerte de su cabello para que la escuchara.

"Mi amor, no sigas, quiero sentirte!"

Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se separó y la besó apasionadamente, estaba a punto de sumergirse dentro de ella, cuando Rin le dijo que le gustaba esta 'arriba'.

Se la quedó viendo emocionado y sin ocultar su felicidad, se puso de espaldas para que pudiera acomodarse sobre él. Después de darle un beso intenso, lo sujetó con ambas manos y se acomodó lentamente, devorando su hombría como de a poquitos.

Aquello le pareció a Sesshoumaru lo mas delicioso y placentero de toda su vida, hasta que un segundo mas tarde, Rin comenzó a moverse. Primero suave y luego vigorosamente; aferrada a él por los hombros, podía moverse de una lado al otro y de arriba abajo sin problema, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un lago de placer gratificante y lleno de amor.

A medida que el clímax se aproximaba, Rin se movió con más fuerza y pronto ambos se sintieron livianos, como suspendidos en una nube. Estrechándola por la cintura, la besó con amor y luego ambos se acostaron cediendo a un agradable aletargamiento, que recargaría sus energías para hacer el amor un par de veces durante la noche.

………………………

Con el olor de Rin aún impregnado en cada poro de su piel, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido. Como estaba del lado derecho, solo tuvo que alargar la mano para sacar del bolsillo de su saco, un pequeño paquete.

Era una bolsita de terciopelo azul. Con cuidado la abrió y admiró lo que aquella suave tela había guardado por tanto tiempo. Dentro, estaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Un anillo antiguo, un diamante perfecto, rodeado de chispas ámbar.

Sesshoumaru sabía que era una pieza única y esperaba que a Rin le quedara a la medida, y así poder hacerla su esposa; que fuera la Sra. Youkai, había sido su deseo secreto desde el momento en que la besó por primera vez.

Cuando Rin se movió entre las sábanas, aún dormida, Sesshoumaru guardó el anillo, puso la bolsita bajo la almohada y se volvió acomodar junto a ella. En el instante que lo sintió cerca, Rin se aferró a él con ambos brazos y siguió durmiendo.

Rin se despertó un par de horas mas tarde, al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta que era aún de día. Viendo su reloj se sorprendió de la hora, 11.30 a.m. Girando sobre su costado, se pegó a Sesshoumaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Sin abrir los ojos, Sesshoumaru sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Buenos días!"

"Dormimos mucho, son las 11:30!"

"Que rico!"

"Jejeje!"

Rin se acurrucó, regocijándose en el confort de estar juntos, completamente desnudos. Algo inquieto, Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama; sin sospechar nada, ella se quedó con la cabeza en la almohada quitándose el cabello de los ojos.

"Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?"

Ella sonrió sin poder esconder su emoción y con mariposas en la panza, cerró los ojos. Antes de alargar la mano para tomar el anillo, se inclinó y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

Tomando la caja con mano temblorosa, le pidió que abriera los ojos. Con el pulso acelerado, Rin se sentó en la cama y con los ojos muy abiertos, miró primero la caja y luego a Sesshoumaru.

"Rin te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Siiiiiii!"

Dejando que le pusiera el anillo, que se ajustó a su dedo sin problemas. Rin no pudo evitar abrir la boca impresionada. El anillo era realmente una joya y después de darle un beso y abrazarlo, le preguntó de donde había sacado semejante gema.

"Era de mi madre, te gusta?"

Llena de emoción, Rin no le pudo contestar coherentemente. Tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru la estrechó satisfecho y feliz. Un mes después, tuvieron una boda primaveral, coronada por un cielo azul y con muchas flores.

A la boda solo asistieron las pocas personas que ambos consideraban sus amigos. En toda la ceremonia, el doctor Koeki no pudo dejar de sonreír, al ver que su intuición sobre ellos dos fue acertada. Chiki y Kagome lloraron de felicidad, de ver a los novios radiantes.

Rin lució un exquisito pero sencillo vestido blanco, su cabello parecía una cascada azabache y sus ojos, delicadamente maquillados brillaban de emoción. Sesshoumaru era el novio mas apuesto y aunque mantenía su aplomo, no podía disimular que estaba enamorado con todo su corazón y su alma.

La luna de miel fue un mes completo para complacer a la señora Youkai y su deseo de conocer muchos países.

………………………………

Tres años después…

Rin dio una vuelta mas entre las sabanas y abrió los ojos, casi podía oír la voz de Koyuki llamándola. Volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru, se acurrucó un instante y lo beso en la espalda desnuda. Antes que pudiera levantarse, su esposo la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

"Ya casi despierta verdad?"

"Si!"

"Déjalo que grite!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru se echó una carcajada, le encantaba escuchar a su hijo llamándolos a gritos, con su versión de las palabras Mamá y Papá, que resultaban en 'ma' y 'pa'

Con año y medio, era simplemente un bodoque irresistible y adorable, que hacia con ellos dos, lo que le daba la gana. Cediendo a los besos en su cuello, Rin se quedó abrazada a su esposo, esperando que su hijo despertara. Se estaban besando como a intervalos cuando se escuchó la voz de Koyuki.

"Maaa, Paaa!"

Aquella vocecita tierna, era el mejor sonido de las mañanas en casa de los Youkai. Dándole un beso, Sesshoumaru le dijo que él iria por el bodoque. Koyuki era un bebé precioso, la viva imagen de su padre con la personalidad de Rin; un niño sonriente y cariñoso.

Al empujar la puerta, Sesshoumaru lo vio sentado en el centro de la cuna con su conejito de peluche favorito. El cuarto era toda una obra de arte, con árboles, flores, animales y nubes pintadas a mano.

Cuando Koyuki escuchó que alguien se aproximaba, se puso de pie y le estiró los brazos a su papá recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Pa!"

"Hola enano, vamos con Mami!"

"Ma, si!"

Lo levantó con cuidado y el pequeño se aferró a su papá dándole un beso en la mejilla y acurrucándose en su cuello. Esos momentos de sincero amor y ternura, eran lo mejor de su vida y todos los días agradecía por tener la familia que llenaba su existencia con amor, alegría y esperanza.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Rin los esperaba sentada en la cama. Ahora solo trabajaba medio tiempo, dejaba al pequeño con el mejor niñero del mundo. Jaken cuidaba a Koyuki con tanto esmero y dedicación que Rin se iba a trabajar tranquila, pero hoy era su día libre.

"Hola bebé!"

A Koyuki se le iluminó el rostro y le tiró los brazos a su madre. Sesshoumaru se acostó junto a ellos mientras los miraba embelezado darse besos y abrazos.

"Ahora besitos a papi!"

Rin puso a Koyuki sobre Sesshoumaru e inmediatamente el pequeño le dio un beso y se acostó sobre el pecho de su papá, extendiendo ambas manos para tratar de cubrir la amplia anatomía. El pequeño le encantaba quedarse en esa posición por largo rato, escuchando el corazón de su 'pa'.

Extasiado, Sesshoumaru volvió a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su pequeño, le susurró que ella y el bodoque eran su felicidad. Rin solo sonrió y se acurrucó junto a ellos, disfrutando lo que se sentía ser realmente feliz.

Fin

…………………………

A/N: díganme que les pareció? Gracias a todos por leer! Pronto publicare otro capitulo de mis otros fics.


End file.
